Um Amor Perdido
by nathy.lie
Summary: Uma paixão antiga marcou a vida da jovem Talia, nativa e dançarina de Alabasta. Já adulta, ela tem uma oportunidade única de realizar um desejo que tinha há anos: ver de perto o tão admirado e herói de Alabasta Sir Crocodile. O que seu destino reserva de bom, ou ruim, nesse encontro?
1. Lembranças Mais Profundas

Quando Alabasta foi alvo de nativos ladrões e piratas sujos, o respeitoso rei Nefertari Cobra aceitou a ajuda de generoso Sir Crocodile para parar estes canalhas que roubaram, estupraram e mataram muitos de nós. Quando vi este homem proteger nosso povo, comecei a admirar e respeitar a sua pessoa. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, eu era uma menina adolescente, talvez por isso. Certa vez, eu estava com um amigo de mais ou menos minha idade, quando vimos as ruas serem saqueadas por ladrões piratas. Eles estavam saqueando as tendas e ferindo pessoas. Imediatamente nós dois nos escondemos atrás de um beco, e estávamos assistindo esse desastre típico nas ruas de Alabasta. Então, no horizonte de distância, um homem moreno e enorme apareceu, bem vestido, comparando com as pessoas humildes da minha terra. Ele enxugou-os todos com uma tempestade de areia, de repente. Ele podia controlar as areias! Eu ouvi sobre Akumas no Mi, as "Frutas do Diabo" e algumas pessoas disseram que ele comeu a Suna Suna no mi, uma fruta que permitia ao que a comesse controlar areias. Depois disso, as pessoas tentaram se aproximar dele com humildade, mas ele imediatamente afastou-se, com uma aparente arrogância. Mas provavelmente poderia ser uma certa timidez, ele era muito discreto. Ele era um herói simples. Então, eu pensava nele todos os dias desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez.

Fui crescendo e cada vez mais eu o admirava, a ponto de gostar dele. Numa certa noite, tentando dormir na minha cama, descobri e admiti para mim mesma que eu estava inconscientemente me apaixonando. Sim, ele era um homem bem mais velho e distante de povo de Alabasta em geral. Um homem maduro considerável. Um homem rico. Apesar da riqueza não ser interessante para mim. Eu o amava, como pessoa, como uma boa pessoa, como um herói. Queria um dia chegar perto daquela criatura. Talvez, trocasse até palavras com ele, ver como ele realmente era por trás daquela aparência robusta e gigante. Mas isso era praticamente impossível. Uma pessoa ilustre e distante do povo, iria se aproximar de uma simples plebeia da cidade? De uma jovem de origem humilde, que ganhava dinheiro como uma dançarina típica de Alabasta para sustentar uma mãe doente? Praticamente impossível.


	2. Uma Vida Árdua, Um Antigo Amor

Talia chegou em casa cansada de tanto dançar. Mas esse era seu trabalho desde os dezessete anos, para ajudar com as finanças da casa e os cuidados que tinha com a mãe doente. Em toda sua vida – até os dezoito anos -, sua mãe havia sido os dois lados da família para ela. Nunca tinha conhecido o pai, pois este morreu em um dos graves ataques de piratas ladrões em Alabasta enquanto ainda estava na barriga da mãe. As poucas ajudas que ela e a mãe receberam foram as do governo. Nefertari Cobra e sua falecida esposa eram bem gentis com o povo local, e elas duas foram beneficiadas com mantimentos e roupas. Sua mãe também era bailarina quando mais jovem, depois virando costureira quando se tornou mãe.

Cada vez mais sua mãe estava muito fraca, resultado de uma vida muito sofrida e carregada de tarefas e de dores. Estava mais velha também, isso já contribuía o avanço da fraqueza. Ela tinha apenas um amigo em toda a vida, que agora era um bem-sucedido soldado de Alabasta, porém nunca mais se viram. Lembrava-se de quando ele jurou que seria um soldado da terra natal para combater piratas invasores. Ambos tinham admiração pelo rei e pelo herói de Alabasta, o Shichibukai Sir Crocodile. A imagem daquele homem sempre era motivo de boas recordações para Talia. Um homem bem alto, peito largo, ombros largos, braços e pernas musculosos e um pescoço grosso. Ele tinha uma bonita cor morena e cabelo preto, mantido impecavelmente penteado para trás. Com um pirata experiente, tinha vários ferimentos de batalha, mais notavelmente uma longa cicatriz costurada acima do seu nariz que se estende por todo o rosto, assim como a mão esquerda ausente, que foi substituído com um grande gancho feito de ouro resistente. Os olhos profundos e caídos, moldado por rugas, davam-lhe certo charme. Alguns anos atrás, ele estava fora da cidade e nunca mais voltou, mas ela não havia esquecido.

Alabasta era sua terra natal, uma cidade com feições e tradições árabes. Ela era uma dançarina das ruas, igual a muitas moças como ela. Conhecia casos em que certas dançarinas eram levadas para entreterem no palácio ou até mesmo para o harém local. Talia temia muito que a segunda opção fosse seu destino no futuro. Mas as mulheres que eram destinadas ao palácio do rei Cobra eram muito bem preparadas fisicamente, bem jovens na maioria das vezes. Ainda estava em perfeitas condições nos seus vinte e quatro anos, mas não se sentia párea para algumas que trabalhavam junto com ela. E também não poderia abandonar a mãe doente, ela fazia isso apenas para ganhar dinheiro para ajudá-la. A chefa das dançarinas, que era a dela também, era uma pessoa bem tranquila e sabia das condições de Talia. Provavelmente, era por isso que há mais ou menos seis anos ela nunca foi indicada para nenhum lugar e nenhuma apresentação específica.

Enquanto estava descasando em seu quarto, sua mãe invadiu seu quarto, com dificuldade de andar, porém com uma alegria imensa.

- Que houve, mamãe? Cuidado, não vá se esforçar muito!

- Soube de uma novidade que é digna de todos os meus esforços!

- O que é? – disse ela, ajudando a senhora a sentar na cama.

- Voltará Sir Crocodile para a cidade!

Talia sorriu. Assim como as duas estavam contentes, a cidade toda deveria estar. Ele era uma notável figura local. Em Alabasta, esse famoso Shichibukai é visto como um herói. Ele derrotou os piratas que atacaram Alabasta. Todos os cidadãos e da família real admiram-no.

- Quando ele voltará, mamãe?

- Amanhã mesmo, e será recebido pelo rei Cobra! – disse a outra, terminando a frase com tosses.

Talia a levou novamente para a cama. Ela queria que a mãe o recebesse junto com os outros cidadãos, mas ela não aguentaria uma jornada daquela. Ela pediu que a filha fosse sozinha e depois contasse sobre as novas vindas dele. Estava com a mesma ansiedade que tinha quando adolescente, quando o viu proteger a cidade de piratas ladrões pela primeira vez. Também, provavelmente iria ver seu amigo Rajar, o orgulhoso soldado de Alabasta, seu amigo durante a adolescência. Mas... não poderia se enganar – sua maior ansiedade era aquele homem...

Passada aquela noite, Alabasta tinha amanhecido como há muito tempo não fazia. Pessoas lotavam a passagem que dava para o grande castelo em Alubarna – a capital de Alabasta – à espera do Shichibukai ilustre. O "Mestre das Areias", como era conhecido, devido a habilidade da Akuma no Mi que possuía. Talia ajudou a mãe a se banhar e alimentar antes, depois indo até o meio do povo. Fez o possível para ficar bem na frente, queria ver de perto Crocodile. Não conseguia nem entrar no meio da multidão, e então resolveu subir em uma tenda de madeira, assim possuindo visão privilegiada. Por fim, ele se aproximava. Estava acompanhado por uma mulher que estava usando uma roupa similar a de uma "cowgirl". Estava com uma minissaia e top de cor roxa, ambos com ornamentos brancos pendurados a partir deles, e um casaco forrado de pele branco, com um chapéu de cowboy branco e botas de salto alto também brancas. Tinha uma tonalidade menos morena que Crocodile, e tinha cabelos negros na altura dos ombros. Aquela tinha todo jeito de ser o braço-direito dele. E ele, um pouco mais a frente que ela, não possuía uma cara feliz. Diferente das celebridades ovacionadas pelo povo, ele não vinha fazendo "macacadas" típicas. Vinha sério, calmo, como se não estivesse ninguém ali para saudá-lo. Isso dava duas impressões para Talia: ou ele era do tipo arrogante que não se misturava com os mais humildes, ou ele era demasiadamente tímido e sentia-se desconfortável com aquela atenção toda. A moça preferia acreditar na segunda alternativa.

Talia tinha uma visão maravilhosa dele chegando ao palácio. Nunca tinha visto aquele homem bem de perto. Mesmo com quase um metro e oitenta de altura, sentia-se uma anã em comparação aquele homem de mais de dois metros de altura. Forte, imponente e firme. Não deveria ser um homem vulnerável e sensível. Aquela assistente também não passava uma impressão diferente. Havia outros atrás chegando, deveriam ser aliados dele, ou algo assim. Mas o foco de sua concentração desaparecia nas escadas do grande palácio. Logo que Sir Crocodile entrou no palácio, muitos saíram dali. A dona da tenda onde estava reclamou.

- Desce daí, não precisa mais ficar aí!

Ela teve que engolir a estupidez – afinal, a tenda não era dela – e sair dali. O que importava aquilo, se sua pequena vontade foi realizada pelo destino? Tudo o que queria era ir para casa e contar para a mãe o que viu. Mas antes, precisava comprar algum mantimento para o sustento. Talia se destacava consideravelmente entre aquelas pessoas. De porte elegante, alta, parecia uma boneca gigante. Tinha a tez clara – pouco incomum para aquele povo do deserto -, e cabelos lisos e volumosos, negros como a noite e longos que passavam bem de sua cintura. Tinha um corpo curvilíneo, voluptuoso, no nível dos padrões de beleza feminina; lembrava a forma de uma ampulheta: seios e quadris grandes, sincronizados na mesma linha, e a cintura fina. Braços e pernas delineadamente torneados, possuidores de adornos como braceletes e pulseiras. Vestia-se tipicamente como as dançarinas de Alabasta, com uma roupa bem similar de uma dançarina de dança do ventre – a qual Talia dominava essa dança como ninguém. Muitos homens já tentaram seduzi-la, mas ela sabia se virar comumente. Somente uma vez que precisou a intervenção de um soldado quando um homem de porte asqueroso quis agarrá-la. Sequer conseguiu tocá-la, á que esta fez um terrível escândalo.

O dia estava apenas começando para ela, logo teria que voltar para a casa, cuidar das necessidades da enferma mãe e ganhar a vida dançando nas ruas...


	3. Perdas e Ganhos Conquistados

Talia chegou alegre em casa e foi até a mãe contar as novas sobre a chegada do homem mais ilustre da cidade. Mas aquela alegria deu lugar à tristeza ao ver o corpo já frio e as pálpebras abertas e imóveis da mãe. A pobre órfã gritou em sua profunda dor, fazendo com que alguns vizinhos que moravam ali perto entrassem naquela pequena e humilde casa. Imediatamente, uns amigos próximos da senhora se comoveram em ajudar a filha desamparada. Naquela mesma noite de um dia que começou tão festivo, a pobre mulher foi enterrada.

Alguns mais próximos ofereceram hospedagem naquela noite para a filha órfã, mas ela recusou. Queria continuar a viver em sua casa e sustentar-se com o que podia. Passou o resto da noite juntando coisas da mãe e separando o que poderia dar para os necessitados e o que poderia ficar. Um dos objetos que mais marcou Talia naquele momento foi um pequeno baú velho e já deteriorado, onde a mãe guardava as cartas de amor que compartilhava com o pai também falecido. Também viu a foto dele, era única imagem que poderia ter dele, já que nunca o conheceu. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito, estava sozinha descobrindo como foi a vida de seus pais antes dela nascer.

No dia seguinte, não conseguiu sair de casa. Estava bem abatida, e só foi atender a uma pessoa que bateu à porta por educação. E para a grande surpresa dela, reencontrou Rajar, seu velho amigo. Recebendo com um abraço forte, Talia deixou que ele entrasse e contasse como estava sua vida.

- Agora sou um soldado bem sucedido, e estou trabalhando diretamente com o Rei. Chaka é meu chefe no exército! – contava o amigo.

- Ah, Rajar! Você está tão bem! E eu... bom, vou me recuperar aos poucos.

- Mas acha que eu viria apenas para te dar condolências? Eu que me desculpo por ter te abandonado assim... – ele se levantou e se ajoelhou no chão, cobrindo a cabeça perante ela. – Não sou digno do seu perdão, mas gostaria humildemente te ajudar!

Talia se jogou em frente a ele, aos prantos, e o abraçou do jeito que ele estava.

- Não precisa se desculpar... você estava lutando pelos seus sonhos!

- Não... sinto que deveria ter vindo mais cedo, ter ajudado sua mãe com um bom tratamento hospitalar...

- Rajar, escuta-me. – ela levantou a cabeça do amigo, segurando gentilmente pelos lados. – As coisas acontecem conforme está escrito no destino. Tinha que ser assim e assim aconteceu! Agora, levante-se daí e vamos nos sentar no sofá, lá você me dirá seus planos para mim!

Já mais calmos e sentados no sofá humilde da casa, o jovem soldado começou a falar.

- Sei que é uma dançarina famosa de Zaheida, a promotora de talentos da cidade.

- Sim, e daí?

- Ela já levou muitas dançarinas para o palácio, que tiveram suas vidas bem mudadas!

- E também sei de algumas que ela vendeu para o mercado negro! – disse, abaixando os olhos.

- Olha, Talia: sou um respeitado soldado do rei Cobra, vou te indicar para ser uma dançarina real!

Talia quase pulou do sofá, mas se conteve.

- Mas como?

- Tenho bom dinheiro para comprá-la, quer dizer, as servas do rei, que pedem para nós soldados observarem as moças, são encarregadas de conduzi-las ao rei. Nós apenas levamos as dançarinas até elas. E vou pedir a velha Zaheida para que te venda para as servas!

- Bem... e minha casa aqui?

- Não, você não vai mais morar aqui! E sim no palácio!

- Rajar, isso é um sonho praticamente impossível!

- ...não é mais, Talia. Darei a vida digna de honra, pela memória de seus pais!

Terminaram a conversa num abraço apertado. E naquele mesmo dia, Talia decidiu se arrumar, colocar esperança em seus olhos esverdeados e ir com Rajar até a tal chefa das dançarinas. Zaheida aprovou a proposta de Rajar, e pediu apenas que uma serva do rei confirmasse que rei Cobra precisava de novas dançarinas. Enquanto Rajar retornava ao palácio para conseguir uma serva, Talia dançava a dança do ventre para conseguir dinheiro, trabalhando ainda para sua chefa.

- Nossa... sua mãe morreu ontem, e já apresenta esse vigor todo, Talia? – Zaheida não olhava isso com bons olhos. - O que não faz a ambição...

- Engana-se, Zaheida. Só apenas continuo meu trabalho porque preciso me sustentar. Mas estou sofrendo por dentro. Em minha solidão, tenho a liberdade de bater no peito e lamentar por ser totalmente órfã...

Zaheida calou-se, olhando-a bem no fundo dos olhos.

- Também terei uma perda grande, que é você. Depois que for morar no palácio, nunca mais vai se lembrar desse povinho aqui. Todas ficam tão prosas que se sentem no mesmo nível da princesa Vivi!

- Não a esquecerei, Zaheida. Prometo a você! – disse Talia pegando as mãos bem enrugadas e abatidas de sua chefa.

- Tente cumprir sua promessa, menina! São bons anos que trabalhamos juntas! – correspondeu a outra da mesma forma.

- Farei o possível, só espero que eu não me torne também uma escrava...

- Escravas não tem liberdade de sair das vistas dos seus patrões. E rei Cobra não possui escravas. Logo, dançarinas são livres para andar pelas ruas. Deveria saber disso, Talia!

- Realmente... não sabia até agora. Muito obrigado por sempre instruir essa serva!

- Não me agradeça. Apenas não me esqueça, como as outras...

Aquela despedida foi marcada por um abraço comovente. Logo em seguida, veio Rajar com uma serva, que acertou os últimos detalhes com Zaheida. Antes de ir embora ali mesmo para buscar os pertences em sua casa, a velha ex-dançarina entregou secretamente um saco pequeno e explicou para que serviria isso.

- Em uma noite de Lua Cheia, queime esse incenso em pó em seu aposento. Ponha-se despida e deixe-se banhar pela fumaça do incenso. Atenção ao odor dele: cheiro de jasmim, é presságio de bons fluidos; cheiro de lavanda, presságio de bons e maus fluídos; cheiro de erva queimada, é presságio de maus fluidos. Mas acredito que você vai ficar cheirando a jasmim, Talia! – terminou a outra com um definitivo abraço de despedida.

- Eu espero!

Talia foi apenas fazer as malas e deixar sua casa por definitivo. Uma olhada para trás para lembrar-se da casa onde havia nascido e crescido. Era hora de deixar sua vida sofrida e dedicada de família e seguir sua vida livre e confortável de dançarina. Tinha se reencontrado com seu velho amigo, seu destino estava equilibrando perdas e ganhos. Acreditava que sua mãe, junto ao pai que estavam além das areias do deserto, estava muito feliz. Talia ganhou novo aposento para si. Tinha poucas dançarinas ali e o rei estava pedindo mais. A jovem princesa Vivi crescia fascinada pelas famosas dançarinas do rei Cobra. Estaria também junto de seu amigo Rajar sempre que pudesse.

- Sabia que Sir Crocodile está hospedado no palácio? – Rajar comentou, antes de se despedir dela naquela noite.

- E... você já o viu? – perguntou a outra, curiosa.

- Tive a honra de ser um dos guardas dele, emprestado pelo rei!

- Nossa! Sabe, tive a oportunidade de vê-lo bem quando subi em cima de uma tenda! Ele é... tão poderoso!

- Isso é, um ex-pirata e agora Shichibukai! Aliado do rei Nefertari Cobra, herói do país!

Talia estava tão feliz pelo amigo. Despediram-se com um abraço forte, e então ela retirou-se para seu aposento. Um quarto tão clássico e arrumado que parecia ser da jovem princesa Vivi. Imaginava como seria o triplo de luxo o aposento dela... mas a riqueza da Família Real não interessava. Foi tomar seu banho na rica bacia de louça e depois dormir em uma cama de extremo conforto. Mais uma noite de pouco sono a incomodou. Seu luto e sua sorte fervilhavam em sua cabeça. E outras coisas também.

- Sir Crocodile está aqui? – perguntou ela, para si mesmo.


	4. Aspirações de Um Homem

- Certo, vou desligar agora.

Crocodile encerrou a ligação com um dos seus subordinados de sua organização criminosa Baroque Works. Estava arrumando uma empreitada perfeita para tomar a cidade e achar Pluton, um enorme navio de guerra capaz de destruição em massa, construído há muito tempo na cidade de Water 7, em Grand Line. Seu relacionamento com seus "empregados" em relação à Baroque Works, é praticamente inexistente, com exceção de sua parceira no grupo, que era Nico Robin. Ele pensava em seus planos enquanto ia até a janela donde dava vista a um grande aquário repleto de bananawanis, que são crocodilos gigantes com um aparentemente "chifre" em formato de banana. Ele passava sua única mão existente em sua cabeça, deixando o cabelo que já era bem impecavelmente penteado ainda mais liso e esticado para trás.

Estar hospedado naquele palácio foi muito bom, mas sentia falta do seu cassino, onde realmente morava. Mas ele se corrigia, porque precisava se acostumar com a ideia do palácio real ser todo seu. Seria uma das vantagens quando ele tomasse aquele lugar, reconstruindo seu próprio país das areias. O shichibukai tinha muitos planos e muitas viagens, e por um momento, sentiu-se incomodado por estar só. De vem em quando, esse incômodo vinha, mas ele apenas só permitia relações temporárias. Era um homem de negócios, de ambições, de guerras, não se aproximava do perfil de um homem pacato e chefe de família. Essas coisas... não era para ele. Pelo menos não naquele momento. O passar do tempo e frustrações do passado eram coisas que não assustavam Crocodile. Tudo acontecia por tinha que ser, e seria uma grande lição a ser adquirida.

Aquele sábado prometia ser mais um dia tedioso de se viver, até que tinha recebido uma ligação do próprio rei Cobra, convidando-o para uma festa que ele iria fazer naquela noite de sábado. Aceitando o convite, Crocodile encerrou a ligação sem estender a conversa – disse que talvez não fosse devido aos seus serviços, mas iria se estivesse livre. Uma boa mentira como desculpa. O homem não gostava de festas – a não ser que tivesse alguma coisa interessante. Estava se sentindo tão mal-humorado... não estava a fim de passar um tempo com seu braço direito no grupo, mas... queria fazer alguma coisa que ainda não tinha percebido o que era exatamente.

- Meu charuto, onde está? – saiu de onde estava e foi buscar um dos seus enormes charutos.

Talvez fosse aquilo mesmo que estava deixando-o incomodado, mas não era um homem viciado em fumar. Sabia ter seu próprio controle, mas estranhou aquilo. E achou mesmo que era a falta de fumar um charuto, pois aquela sensação de triste solidão havia passado depois de ter fumado.

...

Talia estava totalmente animada com sua primeira apresentação como bailarina do palácio. A ansiedade fazia com que ela bebesse mais água que o normal, porém só fazia bem se hidratar o suficiente para aguentar uma noite inteira entretendo os convidados com sua dança do ventre. Assim como as outras dançarinas, ela tinha direitos privilegiados de sustento como se fosse uma convidada de honra. Também não era por uma questão de generosidade, apenas – as dançarinas deveriam estar muito bem de saúde, desde mental até a física. A dor da perda da mãe era muito forte ainda, mas ela superava aos poucos. Ter reencontrado Rajar foi uma oportunidade única!

Tentou descobrir singelamente em que parte do palácio estava Crocodile, mas lhe disseram que o homem já tinha ido embora para o cassino onde ele residia. Ficou um pouco desapontada, mas não desanimada. Talvez um dia, pudesse vê-lo mais de perto. Mas seria bem cuidadosa, pois parecia que ele era tímido e fechado e ela não queria aborrecê-lo. Ele parecia mais maduro agora, quando comparou com ele na primeira vez que o viu, quando ela era adolescente. Ele já tinha completado todas as idades da faixa dos trinta, mas só possuía poucas rugas em sua pele levemente morena e saudável. Tinha um bom corpo, o peito largo e robusto, fazendo-o semelhante a um orgulhoso leão africano. Ou até mesmo a um crocodilo. A cicatriz que possuía no rosto, atravessando a linha acima da ponta do nariz, até dava um certo charme. Um sorriso grande, branco, que combinava com seu olhar profundo, de olhos acinzentados de tom claríssimo. Talia estranhava que ele não tivesse alguma esposa ou até mesmo uma concubina. Talvez tivesse seus relacionamentos, mas com aquela discrição toda, ele jamais iria permitir que os outros soubessem. Sir Crocodile era um homem bem fechado.

Passou o resto do dia se cuidando, preparando-se para a apresentação. Foi nessa hora que sentiu falta dos conselhos e últimas dicas da antiga chefa, antes de dançar para o público. Precisava vê-la, prometeu não abandoná-la depois que vivesse no palácio. Quando a noite da festa chegou, ela foi conduzida até o grande salão do castelo. Soube que iria dançar para o rei e para alguns convidados ilustres. Tinha toda a responsabilidade de agradá-los e fazer com o que o rei não se arrependesse de tê-la como dançarina.

Quando o rei pediu aos servos que chamassem as bailarinas, veio ela e mais duas outras. Uma delas era a mais experiente das dançarinas do rei; ela era uma loira alta, até mais alta que Talia, tinha uma pele da cor de avelã, olhos dourados, similar a cor do mel, e um corpo estonteante belo e atraente a qualquer homem que pusesse os olhos, mesmo com poucos seios e glúteos. Era um corpo similar a de uma clássica bailarina. A outra dançarina era a menor das três, longos cabelos avermelhados, cacheados, que pareciam labaredas de fogo. Os olhos azuis e o corpo mais juvenil. A pele ainda mais branca que a de Talia. Tinha um rosto redondo e infantil que, provavelmente, denunciava possuir menos de vinte anos. As duas tinham algo em comum: eram belas, muito belas. Por um momento, Talia sentiu-se inferior. Estava tão radiante com as duas que pressentia um possível fracasso dela junto com as duas. Um pouco antes de entrar no meio da roda onde elas riam dançar, a dançarina experiente veio até ela, segurando-lhe a mão cordialmente.

- Parece que está nervosa... por que?

- Bem... essa é a minha primeira vez como dançarina do rei... – disse a morena, um pouco sem jeito.

- Ahh! Sinta-se orgulhosa ao invés de nervosa! Você é tão linda! Sua beleza já vai encantar a todos, mesmo se falhar. Mas a falha não vai acontecer! – disse a loira, acariciando-lhe a bochecha que parecia levemente suada.

A loira tirou rapidamente um pano rosa perfumado dentro do decote e secou a testa e as bochechas dela, levemente, para não sair a maquiagem.

- É normal isso, e mais: as estreantes mais nervosas ao se apresentar são as que mais brilham! – ela disse, terminando de secá-la e guardando seu pano novamente onde estava.

Uma serva chamou as três para se apresentarem. Na frente, ia a tal dançaria loira experiente. Talia quase travou o caminhar ao ver um convidado do rei muito especial. Sir Crocodile. Ele estava encostado a janela, com uma taça de vinho na mão, olhando para as dançarinas e esperando ver a dança, igual aos outros convidados. O rei Cobra estava também presente, sentado em uma grande cadeira que havia em um piso maior, destacando-se entre os convidados. A dança delas era a mesma, o povo ali apreciava a dança do ventre. Talia vestia a roupa típica das dançarinas. Os detalhes eram ricos em sua roupa cheia d ouro e esmeraldas, o tecido também era de um verde intenso, que fazia um bonito contraste com sua pele clara. A saia era solta e um pouco transparente, destacando bem as pernas fortes e roliças da jovem dançarina. O busto de seios grandes era bem realçado no bustier típico que estava vestindo. A barriga estava à mostra, como sempre. A cintura bem esguia, que combinava com os quadris largos. Uma ampulheta.

Ela respirou fundo, controlando aquelas breves emoções, e seguiu a dançarina loira. Fechou os olhos por um momento e quis ignorar a presença de todas aquelas pessoas, todas elas. Sempre fazia isso quando começava uma dança nervosa. Cada uma das dançarinas seguiam seu ritmo, sem mudar o estilo da dança. A ruiva era a que menos bailava de forma tão sensual como as outras. Não demorou muito para que a presença de Talia chamasse a atenção, como fazia com o povo que a assistia quando dançava na ruas.

Talia era bem inspirada na dança. Parecia que entrava em um transe, que era guiada por deuses. Seus movimentos eram suaves e insinuantes, semelhantes a uma serpente se rastejando. E assim ficavam os olhos de muitos homens que a viam dançar, "rastejando-se" a cada movimento dela. Sua dança era composta por uma série de movimentos, vibrações, impacto, ondulações e rotações que envolviam o corpo em um prazeroso êxtase. Mas seu bailar era a pura beleza da arte da dança, e não uma dança de forma vulgar. A sensualidade que existia era a natureza da união de duas belezas: da dança e dela. Ela estava muito exuberante, sensual e provocante sem saber. O nervoso de antes se transformou em uma alegre sensação. A inspiração a permitia até criar outros sincronizados movimentos. Mesmo ocupada com a dança, as outras assistiam ao bailar de Talia. A dançarina experiente estava fascinada com tamanho desempenho da colega.

O rei admirava aquela estreante, olhava-a quase petrificado. Mas nenhum tipo de desejo sexual o perturbava, desde que havia ficado viúvo. Mas por outro lado, perto da janela do salão... a cena era diferente. Sem demonstrar nenhuma alteração física inicialmente, Crocodile bebia seu vinho degustando aquela dança e aquela bailarina com os olhos. Já conhecia a veterana, que tinha causado quase a mesma sensação daquele momento. Ele admirou aquelas belezas comumente, com exceção da morena que se vestia de esmeralda. Ele estava radiante em ver tal beleza, um tanto incomum as moças de origem pobre de Alabasta. A bonita pele clara, levemente brilhante por causa do suor, nas luzes daquelas velas agradava-lhe seu olhar de forma caído. Os grandes olhos verdes pareciam hipnotizadores. Os logos cabelos pretos eram om convite para se enrolar neles. Por um momento, achou que aquilo era uma miragem causada pelo vinho forte, mas não era.

No fim da dança, palmas fortes e calorosas acolheram as três dançarinas, mas obviamente eram para Talia, que encerrou a dança bom um simples e belo sorriso para seu público. Cobra foi até a moça, pegando-lhe as mãos, e parabenizou-a.

- Muito talentosa! Onde esteve escondida esse tempo todo, jovem?

Talia ficou desconcertada diante do rei, abaixando os olhos.

- Olhe para mim, não precisa se encabular. Está tudo bem! – o rei conduziu-a até seu lado na cadeira, fazendo-a sentar.

Alguns dos convidados queriam ir até ela para parabenizá-la pela dança. Talia observava todos, ele também... Crocodile saiu da janela apenas para pedir mais vinho ao empregado. Só deixou de observá-lo quando teve que dar atenção aos convidados. O rei fez questão dela dançar mais um pouco, depois que ela recuperasse o fôlego. E então, somente Talia dançou mais um pouco, repetindo seu brilho e talento para os convidados. Crocodile continuou a assistir. Tinha parado na bebida, mas ainda estava na janela, encostado, apoiando a mão em cima do seu gancho. Sentia um leve calor no seu pescoço grosso. Não entendia o porquê daquela dança, daqueles movimentos, daquela mulher estar agradando seus sentidos. Ao fim da dança, ela pode descansar com as outras, mas não sem antes de ser ovacionada pelos convidados e até as convidadas.

Quase no final da festa, o rei foi até o amigo Crocodile.

- E então, ficou só aí parado, nem o vi interagir com os outros... ei! – chamou a atenção do amigo que parecia estar distraído.

- Ah, sim... estou um pouco cansado... – disfarçou Crocodile.

- Mas viu as dançarinas?

- Sim, vi a dança. O rei tem belíssimas concubinas!

- Não, elas não são minhas concubinas, já te disse isso uma vez!

- Hmm... entendo. – disse, pegando uma uva de uma bela cesta de frutas para comer.

- Aquela ali é a mais nova dançarina... nunca vi tanto talento para dançar! O que achou?

Crocodile mirou os olhos cinza-claros naquela que o encantou com sua dança e beleza naquela noite.

- Muito interessante... – disse ele normalmente.

- Não quer ir falar com ela?

- Eu, por quê?

- Dar parabéns pela dança, ora! Ela merece.

- Bem, se o senhor insiste, vamos até ela. – disse Crocodile, fazendo-se de desinteressado.

Cobra apresentou Crocodile a Talia e vice-versa. Talia não conseguiu olhar direito para o enorme homem que estava à sua frente, enquanto ele observava mais de perto aquela jovem mulher.

- Oh, Talia! Não seja tímida! Quero que conheça uma das autoridades mais ilustres de Alabasta: Sir Crocodile! – disse o rei Cobra, de uma forma até paternal com ela.

- Muito prazer, Sir Crocodile! – ela levantou a cabeça um pouco.

Talia estava realizando seu antigo sonho. E que agora, não era mais antigo. Queria tanto que a mãe soubesse daquele momento, que Rajar a visse naquela hora.

- O prazer foi todo meu... – ele pegou a mão dela e a beijou. E continuou a falar. – E...qual é seu nome, mesmo?

- Talia, senhor...

- Não precisa de tantas formalidades, moça! – disse, disfarçando seu incômodo em ser chamado de apenas "senhor". – É a melhor dançarina que já vi em minha vida. Pelo visto, deve ser estreante apenas como dançarina do rei...

- É verdade. Dançava nas ruas para sustentar minha família que não tenho mais... – disse ea, humilde, mesmo diante de um elogio de tamanha significância.

- Já imaginava... teve uma sorte digna do seu talento, plebeia! – disse o shichibukai, sempre rústico.

Talia abaixou a cabeça, levemente envergonhada por estar falando com ele.

- Ela agora não é mais uma plebeia, e sim uma dançarina de nível superior! – disse a dançarina experiente, metendo-se na conversa.

- Vejo... e pelo talento dessa jovem, julgaria que ela era a dançarina veterana desse palácio! – disse Crocodile, querendo alfinetar um pouco a loira.

- Bem, divirtam-se! Vou ver os outros convidados! – afastou-se o rei Cobra, deixando o amigo com as duas.

- Também vou embora, amanhã tenho coisas para fazer. Até mais as senhoritas! – Crocodile beijou a mão da loira primeiramente, e depois de Talia.

Ao beijar a mão de Talia para se despedir, Crocodile fitou-a bem nos olhos. Talia não conseguiu fugir dos olhos dele. Ambos trocaram a essência de seus mais profundos sentimentos. Em seguida, ele retirou-se. E ela passou o resto com as dançarinas, até que a servente liberassem ambas para seus respectivos quartos.

Finalmente aquele dia chegou. E com o toque de uma atração mágica entre ambos...


	5. Desejos Ocultos

Passaram-se dias desde aquela festa que o rei Cobra deu e pode conhecer aquela misteriosa dançarina plebeia. Incrivelmente, ele não conseguia esquecer aquela bela figura feminina. Também não podia se permitir a embriaguez que aquela jovem dançarina repetia os movimentos de serpente em sua mente. Queria esquecê-la, e por alguns minutos conseguia. Mas quando se deliciava com o vinho, deliciava-se também com a lembrança dela dançando, aquele ventre delineado movendo-se, o cheiro de incenso naquele local, a luz da Lua em contraste com as luzes de vela da festa... tudo aquilo parecia encher de energia o inconsciente mais profundo de Crocodile.

Enquanto mexia em seus papéis, no seu escritório, pensava nela. Queria esquecê-la, e então pensou em algo. Pegou seu "Den Den Mushi", um telefone em forma de caramujo, e chamou por Nico Robin.

- Encontre-me no saguão do cassino.

Ele seguiu diretamente até lá, onde já estava a espera a mulher de chapéu de cowboy.

- Vamos resolver alguns assuntos pendentes da nossa organização. Já conseguiu selecionar todos os outros agentes?

- Ainda não, Sir Crocodile... – disse a outra, sem receios, mas temendo a reação do chefe.

Ele deu um soco bruto na parede.

- Não posso perder tempo, Nico Robin. Trate de organizar todos os nossos agentes, precisamos executar nosso plano de tomar essa cidade breve!

- Sim, senhor...

- Ah, e outra coisa. Eu... – suspirou antes de continuar. – preciso que leve uma mensagem ao rei Cobra.

- Pois não, senhor.

- Diga-me que quero falar com ele hoje à noite, num encontro particular no palácio. Pode fazer isso por mim?

- Claro...mas, antes... queria pedir algo.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- ...lembre-se de não me chamar pelo nome. – ela guardava o segredo de sua identidade para todos, com exceção do chefe.

- ...tentarei, Ms. All Sunday. Mas trate também de não cometer falhas dentro dos nossos planos... pois essas falhas me fazem lembrar quem você realmente é!

Robin abaixou a cabeça um pouco, e pediu licença para cumprir a ordem. Crocodile ficou ali, perambulando pelo cassino na parte superior, onde não tinha contato com os frequentadores. Precisava formar os pares de agentes oficiais de sua organização. O tempo corria... e ele queria logo tomar aquele país e Pluton, a arma secreta superpoderosa. Deveria estar concentrado em sua missão e era isso que queria... só deixaria os pensamentos em Talia ocupar sua mente à noite, quando fosse falar com o rei.

...

Talia estava descansando depois do rico almoço que teve. Lembrou-se da primeira refeição que teve no palácio e do choro que conseguiu conter com força. Nunca sua vida foi tão áurea. Lembrou-se também que não havia usado os sais de incenso que tinha recebido de sua ex-chefe. Decidiu que usaria no banho, antes de dormir. Ela olhava o saquinho com incenso que segurava pela alça.

"_Em uma noite de Lua Cheia, queime esse incenso em pó em seu aposento. Ponha-se despida e deixe-se banhar pela fumaça do incenso. Atenção ao odor dele: cheiro de jasmim, é presságio de bons fluidos; cheiro de lavanda, presságio de bons e maus fluídos; cheiro de erva queimada, é presságio de maus fluidos."_

Do jeito que estava indo sua vida e de acordo com que disse Zaheida, ela iria obter o perfume de jasmim. Mas havia receio em saber do seu destino de acordo com isso. Receio e curiosidade, que iria resultar no fim do suspense nessa noite.

...

A Baroque Works era uma organização criminosa sob o comando de Crocodile. Ela surgiu com o sonho de Crocodile de dominar todo o mundo, começando por Alabasta. Mas ainda havia muitas coisas para ele resolver. Precisava ainda de reformular os agentes principais, que são quatorze no total. Abaixo deles, havia os billions (os subordinados dos agentes oficiais), e os millions (classe inferior aos billions). O fértido país de Alabasta já tinha algumas cidades tomadas, destruídas pelas tempestades de areia produzidas pelo próprio Sir Crocodile. Esta tudo caminhando conforme o planejado, e a Marinha jamais suspeitaria desse grande golpe, já que ele era um dos seus piratas subordnados.

Eram muitos afazeres que o deixavam cansado. Apesar dos seus quarenta e três anos de lutas, tragédias e aventuras, ele sabia que mais um elemento fazia falta em sua vida: prazeres. Sim, gostava dos bons prazeres da vida. O prazer de conquistar, de vencer, de usufruir... de possuir, de desejar, de gozar... era um mundo secreto o qual ele tinha posse e não compartilhava com ninguém. Onde podia dominar as pessoas e fazer com que elas o satisfizessem em seus desejos. A noite se aproximava, e ele já se arrumava para ir até o rei Cobra pedir uma coisa. No início, afugentou essa ideia da cabeça, mas depois mudou de ideia. Todos os amigos do rei de Alabasta sempre pediam isso, e na grande maioria das vezes, o rei aceitava. Ele teria um tempo para se divertir e, quem sabe, esse seu pedido fosse bem útil futuramente?

O rei Cobra já estava pronto para recebê-lo. A princesa Vivi se retirou do salão depois de encarar Crocodile. A jovem princesa o achava enigmático e suspeito. Mas o homem enorme nem sequer olhou-a, mas percebia essa desconfiança que vinha da filha do rei.

- Sir Crocodile! Seja bem vindo mais uma vez, no que seu rei puder ajudar...

- Bem, vim fazer um pedido que talvez não agrade muito o rei, mas é de um interesse tão grande que arrisquei vir até aqui! – disse ele, com semblante pouco humilde.

- Ora, pode falar! Escutarei seu pedido e sabe que provavelmente a resposta é sim! – disse o rei, sentando-se em seu trono, prestes a ouvir o pedido do outro.

- Estou interessado em comprar essa escrava dançarina, aquela morena bonita que dançou para nós na festa do domingo passado.

- Ah! Não me... diga que a quer como escrava? – disse o rei, desapontado em alguns aspectos.

- Se quiser, que não seja como uma escrava! Mas apenas uma criada minha!

- É a minha melhor dançarina, Crocodile! Uma peça rara de se vender, mesmo para um amigo. Vou pensar muito nessa caso...

- Pode pensar bem, esperarei a sua resposta.

- Diga-me algo: por que o interesse em Talia?

O nome dela era Talia... ele gostou de se lembrar disso.

- Para me entreter com sua dança, e quem sabe, com pequenos serviços domésticos para me auxiliar... – disse ele, acariciando o sustento do seu gancho. – realmente, gostaria que fosse ela.

- Mas temos outras duas que você poderia gostar...

- Não, Cobra... – ele negou com sua única mão. – gostei mais dela. Conversei com as três naquele dia, e achei Talia... é esse o nome dela?

- Sim! – confirmou o rei.

- Então, achei a moça mais acatada para ser minha criada. Prometo não fazê-la escrava, se não quiser. Darei tudo que ela precisa e poderá ser uma dançarina sempre presente nos eventos festivos do rei! – disse ele, tentando convencer o rei com suas propostas.

- Vou pensar, Crocodile. Vou pensar bastante! – prometeu Cobra.

...

No banheiro de sua suíte exclusiva, Talia se despia e punha o incenso a queimar em um porta-incenso. Dispensou a ajuda da criada que a auxiliava nos cuidados pessoais. Ela deixava as curvas da fumaça tocarem sua pele branca e saudável. O cheiro misterioso não apareceu de imediato, o que fazia a moça ansiar pela curiosidade. Ela ajudava a fumaça aumentar mexendo no fogo e deslizando as mãos por todo seu corpo, fazendo com que a fumaça entrasse em todos os poros.

Lavanda. O odor adocicado e intenso invadiu todo aquele quarto. A sensação de tranquilidade e de frescor a tomava por completo. Somente o cheiro forte é que a fez dar uns espirros, mas a sensação boa que sentia não a impedia de parar com aquele banho de fumaça. E aquele cheiro maravilhoso se espalhou por toda a área próxima.

Crocodile estava no pátio luxuoso do castelo do rei admirando a noite, pensando em suas ambições, quando um curioso cheiro bom o fez virar a cabeça até a janela precisa de onde vinha. O banheiro e a suíte de Talia tinham janelas que davam vista para o rico pátio do palácio. O homem olhava de onde vinha aquele cheiro maravilhoso, e se aproximou sorrateiramente da janela. Devido aos seus dois metros e meio de altura, ele tinha o alcance bom da janela. Estava realmente curioso daquele cheiro, só esperava que não visse aquela pirralha – como ele chamava a princesa Vivi para si mesmo – se banhando. Mas provavelmente não seria ela, já que as suítes da família real ficavam acima daquela área do pátio. Seus olhos arregalaram um pouco ao ver... justamente aquela dançarina plebeia...de costas, nua, deixando uma fumaça branca envolvê-la toda. Uma imagem rica, para ele. Parecia a visão de uma deusa erótica. Mas teve que parar de espiá-la quando ela se virou, agachando-se abaixo da janela.

- Acho melhor ir me despedir do rei e partir... – disse ele, saindo do mesmo jeito que se aproximou.

Sua escolha não poderia ter sido melhor. Estava admitindo para si mesmo aos poucos que queria não apenas uma criada ou uma dançarina. Queria uma mulher... e tinha que ser ela!


	6. Uma Recompensa Como Agradecimento

O rei Cobra passou o dia seguinte pensando na proposta de Crocodile. Sabia que aquela Talia iria chamar a atenção de muitos dos seus amigos, mas o que menos suspeitava de ir pedir tal coisa era Crocodile. Sabia que ele vivia sozinho, e que seu braço direito – aquela mulher de chapéu de cowboy – a ligação que Crocodilo tinha com Robin era uma parceria de negócios. Disse o outro inicialmente que a queria como uma escrava – isso o rei não iria permitir. Era contra escravidões, seja com animais ou com pessoas. Mas ao ouvir Crocodile "amansar" em seu pedido – querendo que fosse uma criada que o pudesse ajudar e que pudesse ser uma dançarina que o rei teria sempre em suas festas – já o fez pensar um pouco. Não que ele não confiasse no amigo shichibukai, mas temia por causa da personalidade dele. Cobra sabia que Crocodile não tinha nem de longe o mais manso temperamento. Mas também não era um homem de mentir. Cobra precisava de Talia sempre bem para que fosse uma dançarina saudável e competente, reduzi-la ao papel de uma servente iria desgastar um pouco. E o rei tinha uma simpatia muito grande pela bela morena de olhos cor de esmeralda.

Naturalmente, Talia tinha toda a glória de uma dança. Nasceu para brilhar da forma que brilhou na festa anterior do rei, e ele queria isso dela. Imaginava que, com Crocodile, ela iria perder um pouco do seu brilho e de sua jovialidade como tal. Talia não era para ser uma simples criada... inicialmente, Cobra decidiu que ela não sairia dali. E que também promoveria mais festas, daria mais oportunidade para Talia fazer o que tanto gostava e que sabia bem: sua dança do ventre. Observaria se Crocodile iria insistir na ideia – coisa que, no fundo, torcia para que não acontecesse.

- Rei Cobra! – um soldado chamou pelo rei com tom de urgência.

- Deixem-no entrar! – ordenou o rei aos outros soldados que tentaram impedir este de se aproximar do rei. – eu o conheço, por favor, soltem-no!

- Sou um soldado do grupo de Chaka, vossa majestade deve se lembrar...

- Sim, você se chama Rajar, não é?

- Exatamente! E tenho uma notícia que meu chefe pediu para alertá-lo imediatamente!

- E o que é?

- Estão acontecendo novamente invasões por volta de todo o país!

- Piratas! – rosnou o rei, apertando os punhos.

- Sim, senhor!

- Quero todos meus exércitos prontos! Avisarei Crocodile para que nos ajude! – levantou o rei de seu trono, indo até a grande janela que dava vista ampla de quase toda Alabasta.

- Irei imediatamente, com licença, majestade! – saiu Rajar, depois de fazer a reverência.

Fazia anos que piratas não invadiam Alabasta. Esse grupo tinha tomado Yuba, uma de suas cidades. Cobra nunca deixou seu povo na mão. Quando mais moço, lutava junto com os soldados para defender o país que era o rei anterior, seu pai. E mantinha em Vivi esse espírito de proteger e amar a terra deles. E tinha em Crocodile total confiança, desde que ele se ofereceu para proteger Alabasta. A proteção de um shichibukai era a melhor coisa que um rei poderia dar a seu povo. Rei Cobra só tinha que festejar, e aquela seria mais uma vitória do povo!

...

Os piratas invasores finalmente chegaram à cidade portuária de Nanohana, área que marcava o começo de Alabasta. Eles estavam cansados da longa viagem, mas eles começaram a atacar Nanohana. Partiram para Yuba, que já sofria de uma suposta escassez de água, e repetiram tudo que fizeram em Nanohana: saquearam, roubaram berries e mantimentos do povo e mataram alguns dos nativos locais. Começaram a avançar para Alubarna, onde não tiveram tanta sorte com suas atividades: Sozinho, Crocodile acabou com aqueles piratas com seu poder da Suna Suna no Mi, transformando-os em pura areia. O herói de Alabasta pegou todos os itens roubados e devolveu para a cidade, sem sequer comunicar ao rei. Ele sempre derrotava os piratas que atacaram o país. Todos os cidadãos e da Família Real admiravam-no desde longa data, mas não sabiam suas verdadeiras intenções para conquistar o país.

Quando Chaka seguia com o exército, juntamente com Rajar ao seu lado como seu braço direito no exército, percebeu que o bando havia sido exterminado. O povo gritava por Sir Crocodile, como o herói que mais uma vez salvara Alabasta. Tudo que restava era retornar os fatos ao rei. Rajar observava calado. Ele, assim como todo o povo, admirava Crocodile pelo seu heroísmo.

Foi um dia bem estressante para o shichibukai. Crocodile tinha feito seu papel na cidade, lidando com aquela plebe o qual não gostava muito. Mas precisava da consideração deles, precisava daquele mesmo povo para conquistar Alabasta definitivamente. O calor e o cheiro daquela gente toda o fez trancar-se no banheiro e entrar em sua enorme banheira. Ali, reduzia-se a um ser humano comum – suas habilidades com a areia acabavam quando ele entrava em contato com a água. Mas precisava ter um longo banho demorado, para tirar aquela sensação de "grude" que vinha da plebe. Odiava a plebe, com exceção de uma plebeia... tinha feito o pedido ao rei recentemente, mas era como se Nefertari Cobra levasse anos para decidir. Tinha cismado com aquela bela mulher e pronto. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha mulheres... mas não queria viver gastando em casas específicas para os homens se divertirem sexualmente. Tinha até nojo desses lugares, os quais ele só frequentou apenas em sua longínqua mocidade. Queria apenas uma mulher que o confortasse daquela solidão. Tinha dito ao rei que queria como uma criada, apenas para não revelar as intenções levemente "devassas" do moreno. Sim, ele a queria. Ainda era homem, era vivo. Queria ela como sua mulher exclusiva, sua amante particular. Manteria isso para si, ninguém saberia. Talvez... sua assistente Nico Robin, mas não confiava muito nela. Sabia do passado árduo dela, e que ela era procurada pela Marinha há quase vinte anos. Uma criatura poderosa que desde pequena já dava trabalho. Ele ria ao lembrar-se disso, enquanto deixava aquela água escorrer pelo seu corpo experiente de tantas batalhas. Suas cicatrizes não deformavam seu corpo – até davam um certo charme. Não se revoltava com elas e nem com a falta de uma mão esquerda normal como antes. Eram tudo marcas de lições da vida e do mar. Eram suas vitórias e derrotas que faziam sua história.

Deslizou a mão pelo seu peito robusto, pelos mamilos mais morenos que a própria pele em si. Quando foi a última vez que uma fêmea não repetiu aqueles movimentos em seu peito? Quando foi a última vez que teve uma fêmea em seus braços? Já nem se lembrava mais... e precisava recompor aquelas energias ocultas do seu sexo para ter mais vigor em sua vida. E aquela dançarina parecia ser pura. Sendo virgem, seria mais seguro para tê-la, livre de doenças e outras injúrias envolvendo sexo. Não queria que o rei demorasse a responder sobre o pedido, mas daria uma semana. Uma semana para ele pensar. Se dependesse dele, e teria furtado livremente, mas não podia. Esses tempos passaram faz décadas... agora era um homem civilizado, um típico "cão do governo", como falavam os piratas em relação aos shichibukais.

Terminou seu banho, secou-se bem e foi até a sala pegar um charuto e ouvir uma música qualquer. Estava à vontade, de roupão negro e os cabelos levemente molhados. Uma mecha de cabelo caía em seu rosto, mas ele nem ligou. Foi nesse momento que tocou seu Den Den Mushi. Ele foi atender e reconheceu a voz do próprio rei Cobra.

- Majestade...

- Não precisa de formalidades aqui, Crocodile. Soube do grande feito que fez hoje! E preciso recompensá-lo!

- Hehehe... não preciso de recompensas e condecorações. Fiz apenas minha obrigação à serviço do povo... – disse, soltando uma boa baforada e rindo de forma marota.

- Ora, que isso, amigo?! Jamais deixo passar em branco as atitudes heroicas que auxiliam meu povo, sabe bem disso. Lembra-se daquele seu pedido?

- ...em relação aquela dançarina? – ele se interessou naquela conversa.

- Sim, vou fazer um grande sacrifício para mim, mas quantas vezes você salvou meu povo, sem nenhuma grande recompensa por minha parte? Dessa vez será diferente. Sabe bem que eu queria muito Talia como minha dançarina por um bom tempo, mas o seu pedido merece ser aceito!

O shichibukai sorriu, apertando o lábio inferior com os dentes. Não imaginou que tal oportunidade desse certo tão recentemente.

- Mas se o rei quiser, ela poderá sempre entreter sua festas como se fosse sua também!

- Ah, apreciaria muito. Mas... irá colocá-la para serviços brutos domésticos?

- Brutos, não. Mas ela é jovem, firme, não vai se desgastar assim... – deu uma outra baforada, agora se lembrando da bela silhueta nua que viu pela janela que dava para a área da suíte dela.

- Por que serviços assim vão cansando uma bailarina. E elas devem estar muito bem dispostas!

- Não se preocupe, Cobra. Cuidarei dela muito bem, e se achar que estou falhando nisso, pode tomá-la novamente.

- Hum... eu sei que você não falha nas promessas, Crocodile!

- Então? Por que não arriscar?

- Ela já é sua, Crocodile! Amanhã mesmo, entregá-la-ei para você!

Acertaram últimos detalhes e desligaram seus telefones em forma de caramujo. O rei mandou chamar Talia para avisar da grande novidade. Crocodile foi celebrar sua conquista sozinho, naquela sua última noite de solidão depois de tantos anos! Pediu um vinho, permitiu-se embriagar. Sentia as forças de sua masculinidade retornar furiosamente. A suave música clássica era sua companheira naquela noite, e se despedia como a companheira de anos do homenzarrão. Suas esperanças eram que nem sua estatura. Sozinho escolhia o rumo da própria vida, tinha controle total das próprias ações, não se preocupava com o que as outras pessoas podiam pensar. Mas talvez, poderia ter uma parceira íntima que pudesse compartilhar conselhos e ideias, não sendo apenas uma boneca que só o satisfizesse as necessidades de macho. Colocava uma fé naquela jovem inexplicavelmente, ou aquele vinho só o ajudava incrementar a imaginação. Depois de certo momento, parou de beber e foi para seu quarto, se permitiu cair na grande cama arrumada. Com o corpo relaxando aos poucos, afrouxou aquele roupão que já o aquecia, permitindo-se levar pelas sensações, satisfazendo-se no âmago daquela excitação, enquanto os olhos cinza-claros se fechavam lentamente e os lábios se abriam para deixar escapar gemidos quase inaudíveis de prazer. Sabia que não poderia tê-la imediatamente, como uma meretriz qualquer. Ela precisava estar bem, promessa feita ao rei. Um desafio interessante e animador...


	7. Um Sonho, Uma Surpresa Estranha

Por volta das nove horas da manhã, Crocodile já estava chegando ao palácio. Surpreso, o rei Cobra mandou que preparassem alguma coisa enquanto ele esperava por Talia.

- Não é necessário tantas formalidades, Cobra... só vim buscá-la e ir embora. Não gostaria de incomodar o rei... – Crocodile sabia fingir uma falsa modéstia, mas realmente queria levar sua "criada" logo.

- Mas sequer pude avisá-la, Crocodile! Mas já estou indo trazer a moça... – disse o rei, dando ordens para uma criada que acordasse Talia.

Talia já estava acordada, apenas estava na janela de sua suíte, admirando o pátio do palácio. Era uma visão muito bela que, quem não a conhecesse, poderia acreditar que ela era a filha do rei. Vestia-se ricamente, assim como as outras dançarinas do rei. Estava com uma típica roupa das mulheres de Alabasta, com um fino véu branco cobrindo a cabeleira longa e negra como a noite. O vestido possuía uma cor bege, de um tom claro, e só deixava a mostra os braços delicados e torneados. Adornos de cor dourada como pulseiras, colares e brincos ainda incrementavam a beleza exótica de Talia. Tinha uma maquiagem leve no rosto, com o destaque nos olhos verdes artisticamente pintados. Parecia uma deusa egípcia.

- Jovem Talia! – chamava repetitivamente a criada, entrando sem bater.

- Sim, aqui estou. – ela saiu da janela, indo atendê-la.

- O rei chama para ter com ele!

- Já vou!

Talia seguiu a criada e foi até o rei, que provavelmente daria uma notícia importante. A moça quase travou nos passos quando viu quem estava acompanhando o rei.

- Venha Talia, venha! Tenho que falar algo importante! – dizia o rei, chamando-a.

- ...aqui estou. – disse a outra, fazendo a típica reverência ao rei.

O outro não pode deixar de sorrir discretamente ao ver tal princesa. Submissa, humilde e bela. Uma dançarina rara, que tinha todas as regalias naquele palácio, ser tão "pequena" diante de tudo aquilo.

- Não a queria deixar partir daqui, mas uma promessa terei que cumprir a este senhor aqui... que você já deve conhecer.

Talia olhou para Crocodile. Tão grande e tão poderoso. Sentiu um pouco de medo por estar diante dele. Por outro lado, o grande e poderoso homem pôs um dedo no queixo dela, por baixo, fazendo-a levantar aquele rosto mimoso e perfeito. Aqueles intensos olhos verdes...

- Não precisa ter vergonha diante de mim. – disse Crocodile, em um tom baixo e manso.

- Desculpe-me, Sir Crocodile. – disse ela da mesma forma que ele.

- Pois bem, Sir Crocodile ficou interessado em tê-la como uma criada para ajudá-lo, e sendo muito bondoso, permitirá que você continue sendo minha dançarina! Por isso, daqui em diante, passará a morar com ele. Seja uma boa criada, hein?!

Talia não conseguia falar. Mesmo sabendo que seria uma criada, não viu sua estranha alegria diminuir. Ele ficou interessado em tê-la como uma criada!

- Mas não abusarei dos serviços com você, Talia. Terá uma boa vida comigo, desde claro: - ele quis frisar bem – que seja obediente e humilde ao seu senhor!

Rei Cobra olhou Crocodile de lado por uns instantes, dando a entender que aquele "senhor" não seria sinal que ela fosse praticamente uma escrava. Crocodile sorriu e retornou a afirmar sua promessa.

- Só que, antes de ir... Talia, dê-me um abraço!

Sem entender direito o porquê daquele afeto do rei, foi até ele e o abraçou. O abraço dele foi paterno. Ele disse baixinho para ela.

- Hei de saber se estará bem ou não. E trate de nunca esconder do rei seu humor enquanto estiver longe daqui!

- Prometo, rei Cobra. – disse Talia, baixinho para ele também.

Crocodile cruzou os braços, esperando aquele afeto todo acabar, fingindo cordial paciência. Depois do abraço, Talia ainda teve privilégio de se despedir das dançarinas e dos outros criados e servos do rei. Queria se despedir de Rajar, mas este nem sempre se encontrava no palácio e Crocodile não esperaria um dia inteiro para ela se encontrar com o velho amigo. Com isso, Talia arrumou os pertences que tinha e seguiu Crocodile. Indo para o cassino dele.

...

A beleza do cassino Rain Dinners era única. Uma outra cidade de Alabasta. A riqueza e o luxo poderavam sobre aquele lugar e aquelas pessoas que moravam em torno. Nunca tinha visto tanta beleza e tanta riqueza. Talvez estivesse sonhando, e só confirmou que não devido a um tropeção que havia dado em uma pedra, por andar olhando desatenta ao chão.

- Você está bem, Talia? – Sir Crocodile, vendo o pequeno acidente dela.

- Er... sim, claro! – disse Talia, sem jeito.

- Por trás daqui é minha casa. Logo, será a sua também. Não tenho uma casa só para criados, já que vivi tanto tempo sem um.

- Não tem importância, Sir Crocodile. Qualquer lugar que me mandar dormir, eu vou!

O homem sorriu, vendo toda aquela disciplina e humildade. A nova vida que tinha ganhado no palácio não a deixou orgulhosa, como sempre acontecia as outras. Aquela dançarina loira e experiente lhe dava nos nervos. Uma veterana luxuriosa que não sabia seu devido lugar. Ao entrarem na casa dele, Talia se surpreendeu com o lugar luxuoso e ao mesmo tempo barroco que era lá. Era um ambiente agradável, porém um pouco sombrio.

- O... senhor vai querer alguma coisa? – disse Talia, já disposta a começar suas tarefas como uma criada desde então.

- Sim, aliás, quero duas coisas: a primeira, não me chame de "senhor". Aqui, entre nós, pode me chamar simplesmente de "Crocodile". Quando estiver com algum convidado, "Sir Crocodile". E lá fora, o mesmo quando tenho convidados. E a segunda coisa: Você só irá fazer apenas o que eu quiser, ou seja, servicinhos extras não serão necessários, certo?

- Sim, se... Crocodile.

- Isso, aprendeu rápido! – ele bateu levemente na cabeça dela, como um típico cafuné que se faz em animais domésticos. – Agora, vou mostrar toda minha área aqui, e depois, poderá tomar um banho e tirar essas roupas. Vou providenciar novas roupas para você!

- Não... não é necessário. Com o pouco que tenho, já dá para me vestir! – disse a jovem dançarina, modesta.

- Sabe bem que ainda é uma dançarina do rei... e minha também! E terá praticamente a mesma vida que tinha no palácio... – falava enquanto mexia em uma mecha dos cabelos dela. – só que... será minha serva, para tudo o que eu pedir...

Talia ficou um pouco envergonhada em vê-lo tão "íntimo", e se afastou um pouco. Ele percebeu a inocência e, provavelmente, a virgindade dela. Sorriu ao ver aquela timidez toda. Logo foi mostrando sua moradia completa. Tinha três quartos enormes, dois confortáveis banheiros e uma varanda que dava vista para a grande pirâmide que era o cassino. Aquilo tudo era a área de Rain Dinners. O salão enorme, uma cozinha agradável aos olhos e aos outros sentidos, uma sala de estudos, onde Crocodile passava a maior parte do tempo quando estava sozinho ou ocupado com os negócios da Baroque Works.

- Vou esperar na sala, enquanto você se troca. Ah, antes que esqueça: sabe cozinhar?

- Bem... só o básico.

- Irá aprender culinária digna de ser a dona de minha cozinha! – disse enquanto acendia um charuto.

Talia ouvia tudo que ele disse. No fundo, não estava muito animada em saber que seria uma típica empregada doméstica, mas sabia que poderia ser uma grande oportunidade par ela. Ela achava que, agradando Crocodile, iria agradar ao rei. E que deveria ser obediente em tudo. Ganhou um dos três quartos só para ela. Naquele dia em que chegou, Talia não precisou fazer nada. E ainda pode conhecer o cassino e ser apresentada a Nico Robin. Ambas trocaram olhares confusos. Talia estava admirada em ver aquela mulher que sempre estava com Crocodile, e que inspirava confiança e poder depois dele. Robin já não olhava Talia com o mesmo olhar de admiração, e sim de certa preocupação. Crocodile ainda encomendou algumas roupas boas e até caras para Talia, e ela jantou no restaurante do cassino. Tão bem tratada daquele jeito, parecia ser uma filha ou até mesmo uma esposa. Tudo aquilo era definitivamente um sonho real.

Ela ganhou um dos três quartos só para si. E ainda teve permissão para ligar para o rei para falar que estava tudo bem. Enquanto esperava o sono em sua cama, Talia chorava. Não de tristeza, mas de tanta felicidade que não cabia no peito. Lembrou-se da mãe, da pobre mãe, e as lágrimas foram mais intensas. Justo ele, Sir Crocodile, tinha que escolhê-la para ser sua criada pessoal? Ela nunca imaginou que o veria pessoalmente, quanto mais conquistar a confiança dele. Nos dias em que se passaram, naquela mesma semana, Crocodile contratou cozinheiras e costureiras para que ensinassem Talia a arte de cozinhar e costurar. Enquanto ele estava fora a negócios, ela estava muito bem cuidada. Ela não saía de casa sem antes esperar a permissão dele, embora naqueles dias de aprendizagem ela ficou totalmente reclusa.

Alguns dias depois, Crocodile trouxe em sua casa seu braço direito na Baroque Works. Talia foi até Crocodile e pediu se poderia servir algo, bem discretamente, pois só faria apenas o que ele permitisse.

- Miss All Sunday, gostaria de beber alguma coisa? – perguntou Crocodile a Robin.

- Hmm... talvez um vinho.

- Pode nos trazer vinho, Talia? – pediu Crocodile gentilmente.

- Sim, Sir Crocodile. – retirando-se até a cozinha.

Os dois ficaram na sala conversando, enquanto Talia arrumava duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho. Ela serviu os dois e ia se retirando, mas Crocodile a impediu.

- Venha aqui, Talia. Fique conosco.

- E... eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer lá dentro... – Talia estava um pouco envergonhada ali, entre os dois.

- Deixa para depois, quero um momento com você aqui!

Talia o obedeceu. Ficou em pé ao lado dele, mas teve que sentar quando ele bateu levemente no assento ao seu lado.

- Então, All Sunday. Quer dizer que todos os agentes da organização estão prontos?

- Sim, Sir Crocodile. E... não há problemas em outros ouvir essa conversa?

- Não há, não. Além do mais, ela é minha criada aqui. Está a meu serviço e, se precisar, poderemos contar com ela um dia para nossos planos.

Talia ouvia tudo silenciosa, apenas curiosa por dentro. Por que Crocodile era tão aberto com ela? O que ele esperava realmente dela?

- Certo, então. Amanhã, você irá convocar os agentes principais?

- Não, All Sunday. Isso ainda tem tempo... antes quero que passe minhas instruções para os Millions.

- OK.

Depois de acertarem as coisas, Nico Robin saiu. Já sozinho com Talia, aproximou-se mais dela, sentando-se novamente ao seu lado.

- Sabe, Talia... todo esse país aqui terá um novo rei em breve!

- Por que?

- ...porque a hora do poder já está precisando mudar. Mas que isso fique entre nós, ouviu bem? – falou em um tom levemente ameaçador.

- Sim sem... er, Crocodile.

Ele sorriu e continuou.

- Nosso amado rei Cobra não está lidando bem com o controle do governo. Mas não vou desamparar o povo.

Talia sorriu dessa vez, vendo o "idealista" shichibukai na sua frente.

- Concorda que nosso governo precisa mudar?

Ela temeu no que responder. Não queria nem de longe ferir a moral do rei e nem de Crocodile.

- Er... não entendo nada de política, governo... somente de dança e agora serviços domésticos. – disse, abaixando a cabeça.

- Ah, vocês mulheres! E o pior, é que aprecio justamente as que são bem originais que nem você, Talia: devotas do lar e dos cuidados para com ele!

- Realmente... fui criada assim pela minha mãe, para ser dona do lar.

- Entendo... mas, mudando um pouco o assunto, preciso saber mais de você.

- E o que gostaria da saber de mim? Direi tudo, senhor...

Crocodile fez uma careta para ela, de forma brincalhona, quando a ouviu chamar de senhor. Ela se corrigiu novamente ao falar apenas "Crocodile".

- Você é uma mulher pura?

Talia abriu os olhos verdes com certo pudor. Sabia bem o que significava aquele pudor.

- Er... por que... essa pergunta?

- Disse que diria tudo sobre você... até lamento por essa pergunta tão...obscena, mas é preciso. Tenho algumas regras a respeito disso.

- Er... sim, sou. Eu... nunca tive relacionamento antes... também, nunca tive tempo para amar alguém, eu trabalho desde criança para ajudar minha mãe que era viúva.

Ele ouvia coçando o queixo. Talia sabia que a única pessoa que já se apaixonara uma vez... era justamente aquele homem com que estava conversando no momento. E por uns instantes, a pequena chama do seu amor havia acendido com tal pergunta. Mas não se permitia mais nem um pingo de paixões juvenis. Agora, era uma serva de confiança dele, apenas faria o que ele mandasse. E ele não era homem para essas coisas.

- Aconselho que continue assim. Não costumo tolerar que minhas aliadas tenham desses tipos de relacionamentos. Enquanto estiver trabalhando para mim, trate apenas de dedicar-se a mim e as minhas ordens. Pelo visto, já não tem mais família... e continue assim, por enquanto. Vai atrapalhar muito seu desempenho!

- Sim, Crocodile. – disse ela, baixando a cabeça novamente.

- Só apenas permito que se dedique a mim. Por isso que a quero exclusivamente.

As bochechas da moça ardiam. Ela achava aquele diálogo tão confuso, não sabia onde ele queria chegar. Ele era uma mistura de frieza com gentileza. Quais eram realmente as intenções dele com ela? Em algumas palavras que ele dizia, as intenções não eram apenas de tê-la como uma simples criada...


	8. O Despertar de Novos Sentidos

A dançarina progredia bem com o passar dos dias. Tinha aprendido culinária, costura, jardinagem e etiqueta nos modos. Mas jamais havia se esquecido da dança, que praticava no seu tempo livre, geralmente na hora de se recolher. Talia servia seu patrão normalmente, do jeito que ele havia pedido: apenas fizesse o que ele ordenasse. Era Crocodile muito bom patrão. Certo dia, Talia sentiu uma vontade grande de presenteá-lo com uma iguaria. Mas sem saber qual tipo de iguaria ele gostava, arriscaria em fazer uma torta de damasco um dia. Damasco era a fruta seca mais apreciada pelo pessoal que vivia em Alabasta, desde nativos até os visitantes frequentes.

Assim decidiu: Num certo final de tarde, quando não tinha nenhuma aula particular para assistir, foi até a cozinha que já conhecia bem e pegou todos os ingredientes. No modesto quintal daquela casa, havia uma bonita plantação de frutas típicas, e tratou de pegar os damascos secos. Começou a cozer a sua torta, pondo cuidadosamente os temperos e os ingredientes. Esperou o tempo de assar a torta e, pontualmente, retirou-a do forno. Uma iguaria tão perfeita como se ela fosse uma cozinheira bem experiente - só havia começado sua aula de culinária profissional há uma semana e meio.

Sir Crocodile tinha chegado em casa com um ar frustrado, motivos vindos de sua organização que às vezes falhava.

- Talia! - chamou Crocodile com sua voz grossa e imponente.

- Estou aqui, Crocodile. - veio a outra, imediatamente.

- Já preparou meu jantar?

- Sim, e também... fiz uma surpresa para você. - disse um pouco envergonhada.

- ...surpresa? - disse o outro, sentando-se no sofá e afrouxando o lenço azul que usava no pescoço, substituíndo uma típica gravata.

- É... como forma de agradecimento.

- Ah... não precisava de esforço nenhum, Talia! - disse com um sorriso.

- Não foi incômodo algum!

Nisso, Talia pediu licença e foi arrumar a mesa. Crocodile não era de jantar em uma mesa farta quando estava sozinho. Suas únicas exigência era uma boa carne, salada árabe e um bom vinho. Talia já sabia cozinhar bem tudo, e aprendeu a fazer um típico Tabule - um prato típico de origem libanesa, mas bem consumido em Alabasta - do jeito que seu patrão gostava. Só que, nessa noite, Crocodile se surpreendeu com a sobremesa: uma torta de sua fruta seca predileta.

- Ohh... há quanto tempo não via algo de damasco! - disse enquanto batia na barriga levemente. - Acho que ainda tem mais espaço em meu estômago, hehe...

- Que bom que aprecia desde o olhar, Crocodile!

Ela tinha acertado na mosca! Sentia-se realizada ao ouvir também que damasco era a fruta predileta dele. Como em todas as refeições, Talia nunca se sentava à mesa, apenas ficava ao lado para atendê-lo no que necessitava. Mas Crocodile quis fazer algo diferente.

- Sente-se à mesa, quero que venha provar de sua torta também! - disse Crocodile, arrastando a cadeira ao lado com uma mão só e oferecendo o lugar.

Talia obedeceu, um pouco encabulada com tanta gentileza para com uma criada.

- Mas... está faltando um prato, posso ir pegar? - Talia perguntou, quase se levantando.

- Não precisa! - disse o patrão, segurando aquele antebraço que parecia de boneca, principalmente em comparação à sua mão gigante.

- ...mas, como eu vou comer sem um prato?

Crocodile mostrou o que queria fazer. Havia um outro garfo de reserva para ele, e ele usou para oferecer pedaços da torta para Talia pegar com a boca mimosa e levemente carnuda. Dava de comer similar a um adulto que alimenta uma criança pequena ou uma pessoa doente. A moça não entendia nada, mas aceitou em comer daquele jeito. Crocodile admirava aquela boca envolvendo o pedaço da torta no garfo que era dela.

- Não... posso usar o talher, espero não estar causando incômodo...

- Incômodo algum. É minha forma de agradecimento por ser tão graciosa e gentil comigo...

- ...

O homem gigante se entretia em alimentá-la, até que quis reverter a situação. Deu o seu próprio garfo para ela e pediu que repetisse o que ele estava fazendo. Talia riu, achando aquilo tudo tão inocente e tão engraçado. Assim fez com ele também, trocando com este olhares incógnitos, que pareciam de admiração e de amor. Crocodile não fez diferente. Porém, Talia fazia tudo aquilo de forma inocente, e o homem não seguia essa inocência toda. Com aquela pequena brincadeira, o shichibukai testava a pureza dela. Era fresca, livre e fácil. Era dele...

Ao terminar aquela janta, Talia recolheu tudo organizadamente, limpando o conjunto de mesa que foi usado, enquanto Crocodile se recolhia para o quarto. Antes de se recolher, ele havia pedido algo.

- Depois que terminar, leve um vinho para mim no meu quarto. Não precisa de copos...

Terminando os afazeres, Talia levou apenas a garrafa de vinho até o quarto. Ele estava coma roupa casual, apenas havia tirado os sapatos, e deitado na cama lendo um livro até ela chegar.

- Com licença, e uma boa noite, Crocodile! - disse a outra, retirando-se.

- Ei! Venha cá... hoje eu não quero passar a noite sozinho.

Ela engoliu seco, sentindo-se incomodada com aquela frase. Por um momento, estranho aquilo tudo. Ficou na porta, olhando para ele. Sim, ela o amava, faria de tudo para que seu patrão tivesse o maior dos orgulhos por ela. Mas... todas aquelas gentilezas, e mimos, a deixavam desconcertada.

- O que houve, Talia? Vamos conversar mais um pouco... fecha a porta quando entrar.

Talia obedeceu, e se aproximou dele. Ele se sentou na cama, afrouxando ainda mais o lenço, a ponto de deixá-lo solto, pendurado no pescoço.

- Sente-se aqui ao meu lado, quero lhe falar algo... - Crocodile deu uns tapinhas leves na cama, indicando que ela se sentasse ali, perto dele.

- ...aqui estou, Crocodile. - Talia, já sentada ao lado dele.

De forma branda, Crocodile acariciou os cabelos da jovem, o que fez Talia recuar um pouco. Estava começando a temer quem amava secretamente. Nunca alguém, algum homem para ser mais exato, a tocou daquele jeito. Uma intimidade simples que não teve nem mesmo com a mãe. Ela fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Aquelas reações dela faziam Crocodile excitar-se aos poucos. Aqueles longos cabelos negros eram tão sedosos e bem cuidados... uma cabeça perfeitamente proporcional ao belo corpo. Uma criatura bela, um tesouro que era bem guardado por esses vilarejos humildes de Alabasta. Tinha tantos planos velhos para aquela cidade, e acolhia seu mais novo plano: Talia. Aquele plano não tinha nada a ver com o desejo de tomar Alabasta, era apenas seu único plano intimamente pessoal.

- De todas as lições e cursos que te dei, está faltando um apenas, Talia: servir-se ao seu patrão quando ele precisar de prazer...

Talia se afastou meio assustada, encarando-o. Era moça pura, virgem, não era uma concubina.

- Que houve, Talia?

- Er... mas... como? Eu nunca... fiz algo desse tipo! Sou virgem, nunca ninguém se aproximou de mim assim!

O shichibukai sorriu com uma leve malícia. Apreciou ouvir aquilo dela. Achou que ela estava levemente ofendida, e que teria trabalho para fazer cedê-la. Temia secretamente em se irritar com a rejeição dela, mas foi paciente. O desejo naquele momento o deixava mais maleável, mais dócil. Sua voz grossa e profunda não tinha aquele tom arrogante típico. Ofereceu a mão para ela se proximar novamente.

- Minha querida... o que prometi ao rei não deixarei de cumprir: você terá todo os provilégios aqui, como uma pupila do rei Cobra. Agora, você também é minha! Deve também aprender a entreter seu patrão quando ele precisar de um pouco de amor e conforto de uma mulher. É o serviço de todas as criadas de luxo.

- Mas... isso é tarefas das concubinas, que exclusivamente se deitam com seus amantes reis. Sou como uma empregada doméstica, não sou? Minha função é apenas servir e cuidar de suas necessidades domésticas.

Crocodile respondeu-a balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Isso é tarefa de uma simples criada. Você é mais que isso, não deve se sujeitar somente ao serviço árduo. Você deve ser uma criada que apenas faça o básico e entretenha seu patrão. Disse isso ao rei e ele concordou.

Talia concordou em silêncio. Percebeu que o rei estava de acordo com Crocodile, e que poderia se decepcionar caso ela fosse desobediente. Mas... ela não se via entretendo Crocodile como uma concubina. Assim como todas as moças solteiras e virgens, Talia sonhava com uma união correta e que fosse mãe de família. Nunca quis seguir luxuosas aventuras e dedicar-se à libertinagem. Era dançarina de rua, lembrou-se de companheiras que seguiam esse caminho por entreter homens com uma dança sensual. Das mais belas mulheres que eram compradas para serem meretrizes de Alabasta ou de outros lugares pelo mundo. Até das que eram compradas para serem escravas. Vendo que seria comprada para ser dançarina do rei, até imagino que poderia se tornar um concubina secreta, mas o rei a tratava até mesmo como uma filha. Não tinha dessas luxúrias e insinuações pequenas como estava tendo Sir Crocodile.

- Mas... sabe o que é... não queria ser uma espécie de concubina. Queria me casar e formar uma família! - respondeu Talia com toda a sinceridade.

Crocodile riu da maneira típica que ria. Uma gargalhada forte, porém engraçada. Mas aquela "graça" toda era uma leve frustração.

- Ai, ai... lembra-se quando eu falei sobre família com você? E além do mais, pode deixar isso mais para frente! - pôs a mão no joelho dela. - Não precisa se preocupar com as cobranças da sociedade e da vida... tem muito ainda que aprender nessa vida, antes de se findar em um casamento!

- Mas... e minha pureza? Como algum homem vai querer se casar com uma mulher que já serviu de mulher para um outro homem? - ela tentava tirar levemente a mão dele dos joelhos.

Ele tinha uma mão pesada, um toque quente. Todo aquele ser que poderia esmagá-la estava quase a consumindo com os olhos acinzentados que tinha.

- E se... eu disesse que a quero para mim como minha mulher? - Crocodile começou a enrolar a moça.

Talia parou surpresa. Ele...a pedindo para ser sua esposa?

- Sim... se me agradar como está fazendo como uma criada, quem sabe poderá ser a senhora do meu lar? Eu falo sério, Talia! - ele se aproximava do pescoço da outra, falando em sussurro.

Ela sentia-se fraca, pequena diante dele. Toda aquela ardente paixão que sentia platonicamente por ele, durante a adolescência, voltou à tona.

- Mas... eu nem sei... como amar... - disse ela, num tom baixo e submisso.

- Eu te ensino...

Quando Crocodile ia tocar o pescoço dela com seus lábios, o Den Den Mushi tocou, com o som da voz do rei. Teria que interromper aquele momento para atender o telefone, e assim fez, contrariado por dentro. Talia respirava intensamente, buscando fôlego para conter aquele misto de sensações antigas e novas.


	9. No Limiar dos Desejos

Crocodile foi atender o Den Den Mushi. Começou uma conversa básica com o rei, enquanto Talia ajeitava o véu de sua cabeça, que descia para os ombros devido ao seu cabelo liso e sedoso. Ela estava com a cabeça ocupada por diversos pensamentos. Sentia-se insegura ali, mas nada poderia fazer. Não sabia como lidar com seu consciente e inconsciente. Era sua oportunidade única de ter sua chama acesa por Crocodile. Sabia o que ele queria. Mas não queria que ele a tratasse daquela forma, como uma simples concubina. O homem encerrou a conversa com o rei Cobra e voltou para Talia, sentando-se novamente ao lado dela.

- O rei quer vê-la, Talia.

- Sério?

- Eu iria mentir? - disse Crocodile, num tom levemente irônico.

- Claro que não... desculpe-me.

- Está desculpada... - ele terminou a frase acariciando-a na face.

Ele fitou naqueles olhos verdes que ainda olhavam-no assustados.

- O rei vai querer que você dance em uma festa que dará em breve!

- Nossa! - Talia exclamou com certa felicidade.

Crocodile olhou aquela felicidade em suas palavras e questionou.

- Talia... você sente falta da vida no palácio?

Talia pensou duas vezes antes de dar a resposta.

- Sim e não. Só sinto falta do rei Cobra, mas estou muito bem aqui. O senhor me deu cursos de aprendizagens úteis que nunca tive na vida, sou mais do que grata por tudo que me deu...

- E... posso te dar ainda mais, Talia. Tudo depende de você...

Talia abaixou a cabeça, e sem querer deixou o véu da cabeça cair. Crocodile ajeitou o véu novamente, sem nenhuma dificuldade por apenas usar uma mão. Uma ideia súbita veio à cabeça da dançarina.

- ...posso dançar para o senhor? - perguntou ela, tentando disfarçar as investidas dele.

- Agora? ...deixe para amanhã, agora é hora de dormir! - disse, levantando-se e indo até a garrafa de vinho. - Se quiser, já pode se recolher, Talia.

Talia ouviu a permissão e concordou com a cabeça. Retirou-se dali, indo para o quarto. Sir Crocodile terminou aquela noite bebendo um pouco de vinho e indo dormir.

…...

O dia amanhecia tão belo que fez Talia se levantar um pouco mais cedo que o de costume. Foi cuidar do jardim e da primeira refeição do dia do patrão. Crocodile permitiu novamente que ela se sentasse à mesa e compartilhasse o café da manhã com ele. Ele conversava sobre planos, um pouquinho do seu passado e sobre a própria Talia mesmo. Talia concordava com tudo que ele dizia, sempre atenciosa e gentil, mesmo quando ele retornou a falar em um suposto "golpe" que rei Cobra sofreria.

- Cada vez uma cozinheira de luxo! - elogiou Crocodile, limpando a boca gentilmente.

- Graças aos cursos de culinária que você me ofereceu. - retribuiu Talia.

- Acho que também tem um dom seu aí. Em tão pouco tempo, se tornou uma profissional! - disse ele, levantando-se da mesa. - Bem, eu vou sair para o escritório e quero que venha comigo!

- Eu?

- Claro. Arrume-se logo, esperarei na sala.

O homem foi esperar na sala, enquanto Talia se arrumou até rapidamente, coisa incomum nas mulheres em geral. Ambos foram até o grande escritório de Crocodile, que ficava no subsolo do casino. Um lugar levemente sombrio, com um aquário enorme que dá vista para os temíveis bananawanis. Talia os olhava assustada. E Crocodile ainda enfatizou sobre os inimigos que já mandou para os gigantes crocodilos comerem.

Durante quase o dia todo, Crocodile resolveu seus problemas no escritório enquanto Talia cuidava do local, limpando-o. Inicialmente, o líder da Baroque Works foi contra os esforços dela, mas Talia se mostrou animada para aquele serviço. Um pouco perto do fim da tarde, Crocodile se estendeu na grande cadeira e ficou fitando a mulher terminar de deixar o escritório que nem novo. Ela era perfeita para organizar tudo. E não parecia abatida nem um pouco. Terminou tudo como se nem tivesse feito a limpeza naquele escritório.

- Talia, já limpou o suficiente esse escritório... venha aqui, para mim.

Ela obedeceu e largou o pano que usou para lustrar os móveis. Foi até ele, parando frente onde ele estava sentado folgadamente.

- Quero que faça um capricho, e que fique entre nós, ouviu? Falo sério isso. - avisou o homem, que tinha um certo brilho nos olhos.

- O que quiser, senhor!

- Hã? - fingiu uma certa bronca por causa do "senhor".

- Er, Crocodile! - ela corrigiu-se imediatamente.

- Certo...

Ele a fitava com certa luxúria. Com o charuto na boca, deixava a fumaça desaparecer no ar sem ficar baforando.

- Tire suas roupas agora! - acrescentou com sua voz séria e rouca.

- O quê? - Talia perguntou surpresa.

- Quero que tire suas roupas... para refrescar-se do suor do seu trabalho de hoje... - disse de uma forma sensualmente irônica.

- Mas não preci... - Talia nem pode terminar a frase.

- Agora! - foi firme e sério, a ponto de quase petrificar Talia de medo.

Talia abaixou a cabeça, segurando seu véu. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, que deveria fazer aquilo.

- Vamos, Talia... quero testar sua obediência e vê-la se é digna de minha confiança...

Ela não teve saída. Começou a tirar seu véu, deixando cair no chão. As mãos delicadas e macias passaram pelo decote e pela cintura, afrouxando os laços e soltando os botões. A cena já era o suficiente para o homem assistir com os lábios entreabertos. Crocodile pôs o charuto no cinzeiro e continuou assistir a outra se despindo. Talia tremia um pouco as mãos e, pouco antes de tirar o top, ainda olhou para o chefe, que a olhava numa impaciente luxúria. Por fim, deixou o top e seguidamente as calças típicas de uma odalisca caírem no chão. Só ficou apenas de sapatos e jogou os longos cabelos para frente, conseguindo cobrir com sucesso até sua vulva quase sem pelos.

- Aproxime-se. - ordenou Crocodile, sentindo um leve desconforto dentro de suas calças.

Talia aproximou-se que nem uma presa acuada diante de seu predador. Crocodile usou a mão única e o gancho para afastar aquela cabeleira toda que cobria sua nudez frontal. Soltando um gemido baixo de prazer, devorava-a com os olhos. Talia começou a chorar sem fazer um ruído, apenas denunciando o choro com as lágrimas que saíam descontroladamente pelos olhos fechados. Ele pegou gentilmente no rostinho que era menor que sua mão e ergueu, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Por que essas lágrimas, mulher? É tão bela que deveria sentir orgulho de sua nudez!

- Não... não é justo assim... - ela protestou baixinho, pouco antes dele deslizar os dedos pelo pescoço, passando pelo bico do seio esquerdo e indo até o sexo.

Talia quase gemeu de prazer ali. A sensação de ser tocada daquele jeito, os dedos lisos e grossos dele percorrendo pelo seu corpo luxuriosamente. Deveria manter o respeito diante do chefe, mas pensou se ela continuaria a resistir do jeito que estava.

- Hei de dar algo que muitas mulheres apreciam, mas não são dignas disso: prazer. Ando precisando desse conforto, e você é a única digna de dar esse conforto para mim! - Crocodile, falando-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Ele a puxou para perto. Começou a deslizar seu enorme indicador entre as pernas dela, precisamente em seu sexo virgem. Talia sentiu as pernas tremerem, caindo nos braços dele. Sustentando-a no colo com um dos braços, Crocodile continuou a masturbá-la, sorrindo ao ver tal espetáculo.

- Como você se escondia de si mesmo? - Crocodile apreciava aquela nudez fresca, acolhendo-a ainda mais no braço, mas com cuidado para o grande gancho não machucá-la.

Ele apreciava aquele pequeno "botão" entre aqueles finos pelos, deslizando suavemente o dedo nele. Talia contorcia-se, sem poder se controlar. Era uma experiência nova, uma delícia intensa. Sua timidez perante aquele abuso foi desaparecendo, principalmente quando se via completamente sozinha com ele. Deslizou aquele longo dedo até a entrada da vagina, sem penetrar, porém ela desviou os quadris instintivamente.

- Oh... vejo que é pura, mesmo. Preciso prepará-la para que possa ter meu "corpo" dentro de você.

Talia segurava-se em sue casaco de pele, que atritava gostosamente em sua pele despida. Sentada no colo dele, sentiu algo duro entre as calças dele, mas sequer demonstrou surpresa para ele. Temia que ele notasse aquilo. Por puro instinto, a jovem dançarina e criada começava a relaxar-se nos braços fortes dele, que tranquilamente circulava o único dedo em volta daquele clitóris, já avermelhado e levemente duro.

- Nenhum tipo de mulher nega prazer sexual aí, nem mesmo as virgens! - acrescentou, mudando a posição.

Levantou-se, colocando a mulher sobre a sua mesa e, descaradamente, meteu a língua quente e pesada naquele mesmo botãozinho, saboreando aquele corpo e as reações. Talia sentia-se febril, quente, não continha os gemidos, contorcia-se na mesa, deixando cair sem querer o tinteiro.

- Aaahhh... por favor... Sir...

- Shhh! - ele ordenou o silêncio sem tirar a boca de sua vulva, chupando-a enquanto olhava ficadamente.

Ele tirou seu membro sufocado para fora da calça, masturbando-se. Estava decidido a ensiná-la os prazeres sexuais da carne ali mesmo, coisa que ele planejava para a noite anterior. Sabia que ninguém iria perturbá-lo ali, e ele desde cedo tinha dispensado Ms. All Sunday naquele dia. Aquele dia seria todo seu, para com Talia. Ela não conseguia ver o que Crocodile estava fazendo com ele mesmo, apenas se contorcendo de prazer em cima daquela mesa fria. Ela estava gozando pela primeira vez em sua vida, quase gritando de tanto prazer. Seu clímax era uma agonia excitante, uma tortura desejável. Vendo que ela estava quase pronta para ser penetrada – bem lubrificada e bem relaxada -, Crocodile se ajeitou na mesa, encostando seu sexo enorme no dela.

- Atendo qualquer pedido seu para mim agora, Talia... diga-me o que quiser, eu faço por você!

Ela observou que os lábios dele estavam úmidos. Sentiu uma vontade insana de beijá-lo, e arriscou seu pedido em voz baixa e rouca.

- Um beijo... um beijo seu...

Crocodile não foi nada gentil em beijá-la. Quase a sufocou num beijo que quase engolia os lábios dela. Ele tinha um gosto agridoce na boca que a fazia chupar os lábios levemente carnudos. Enquanto isso, ele desabotoava a blusa, deixando o peitoral robusto à mostra. Puxou as mãos dela pelo pulso fino e permitiu que ela tocasse-o no peito forte. Parou aquele beijo para falar-lhe, com a boca entre os cabelos dela.

- Não se sente bem? Vou fazê-la conhecer um prazer proibido e delicioso...

Talia não respondeu – nem conseguia responder. Era como se tivesse possuída por algum espírito luxurioso. De fato, estava. Por um homem que possuía uma corpulenta silhueta. Crocodile tinha as carnes rijas, o pulso forte, o pescoço de touro. Sem membro roçava entre os lábios genitais, era pesado, quente. Nunca havia desejado tanto um homem, aquele mesmo homem que amava platonicamente, daquele jeito. E prestes a fazê-la mulher, Crocodile teve seu momento interrompido drasticamente com alguém batendo a porta. Com um soco na mesa, fazendo Talia se assustar e acordar do seu transe, Crocodile interrompeu aos pouco os beijos, saindo de cima dela.

- Não é possível! Vista-se rápido, Talia, e se esconda ali atrás do móvel! - disse ele, ajeitando as roupas frouxas no corpo.

Talia levantou-se, sentia as pernas bambas que mal conseguia andar direito.

- Ah, Crocodile... não consigo andar... isso é normal? - disse ela, quase caindo em cima das próprias roupas que estavam no chão.

Sem responder, Crocodile ajudou-a a se vestir apenas o básico, e agarrou-a nos braços, escondendo-a atrás de um armário no canto do escritório. Avisando que já abriria a porta, ele terminava de organizar as coisas, apenas esquecendo o tinteiro que havia caído no chão. Estava muito frustrado em cortar seus sentidos sexuais assim, subitamente. Tentou forçar o máximo a normalidade do tédio em seu rosto e abriu a porta.

- Disse que não queria nenhuma interrupção enquanto estou trabalhando!

- Desculpe-me, Sir Crocodile! Mas recebi a visita do rei pelo capitão da guarda real de Alabasta, Igaram.

- Hã? Que esse homem quer comigo, Nico Robin?!

- Veio a pedido do rei Cobra, não sei... - disse a bela morena, aparentemente temerosa.

- Mande-o entrar! - disse, aborrecido.

Igaram era o capitão da guarda real de Alabasta. Ele estava negociando com Crocodile em filtrar-se secretamente na Baroque Works. Anteriormente, Crocodile ofereceu a ele uma bela quantia de Berries para que ele se juntasse ao plano de destruir o governo do rei Cobra. Aceitando, Igaram estava ali, naquela hora, para aceitar e acertar com Crocodile sua contribuição para a organização criminosa e a traição secreta ao rei de Alabasta.


	10. Dor, Prazer, Frustrações

- Sir Crocodile, espero que não esteja ocupando demais! - Igaram foi formal, vendo que aquele homem enorme em sua frente parecia estar ansioso ou frustrado.

- Não se preocupe, Igaram. Só espero que agora eu ouça uma boa notícia! - disse Crocodile, ajeitando uma mecha teimosa que caia pra frente.

- Vim acertar nosso acordo. Vou aliar a organização de vocês!

- Minha organização! - Crocodile "corrigiu" o outro. Para ele, Baroque Works tinha um único dono, o resto eram empregados.

- Sim, sua organização! Só estou esperando apenas sua autorização para começar a atuar.

- Amanhã mesmo, minha parceira na organização irá te passar algumas outras regras, e logo será um dos nossos agentes de honra. - disse, acendendo um charuto.

- Está certo, então. Não ocuparei mais seu tempo! Até mais, Crocodile! - disse Igaram se despedindo.

- Ah, mais uma coisa! - disse o outros antes dele sair. - Espero e muito que seja um aliado fiel. Agora, você só trabalha para o rei, apenas... até quando este cair no chão e eu tomar Alabasta. Não perdoarei nem mesmo a primeira das falhas! - disse Crocodile, avisando com seu indicador balançando em direção à Igaram.

- ...pode deixar comigo, Sir Crocodile! - disse Igaram, com um ar de preocupação.

Depois que Igaram saiu – Crocodile acompanhou-o até a porta, trancando-a em seguida. Retornou até Talia, que tinha ouvido tudo, mas nada interferiria.

- Levanta-se, mulher! - ordenou ele, indo se sentar em uma cadeira acolchoada.

Talia se levantou acuada, pegando algumas coisas que não deu tempo de vestir. Ela foi até ele e sentou-se ajoelhada diante dele, obediente e submissa.

- ...vamos continuar nossa conversinha? - disse Crocodile, brincando com o charuto entre os dedos.

- Mas... permita-me perguntar algo antes?

- Claro... o que quer saber?

- ...você pretende dar algum golpe no rei Cobra?

O simples sorriso do homem se transformou uma expressão séria.

- E o que a senhorita tem a ver com isso? Espero que nosso trato esteja ainda de pé! - lembrou para ela sobre o sigilo e fidelidade que deveria ter com seu patrão.

- er... desculpe-me... mas é que...

- Nada, Talia, esqueça! - ele puxou-a levemente pelos cabelos, levando-a bem perto do seu zíper, fazendo a outra cerrar os olhos. - Entretenha meu corpo!

Talia calou-se, apenas abrindo o zíper e tentando descer a cueca negra que ele usava. Com um pequeno auxílio do próprio, ela conseguiu descer um pouco as calças dele, fazendo aparecer um enorme membro quase ereto. Talia nem conseguia pegar direito um pedaço de carne rija e pesada que era seu pênis. Crocodile voltou a sorrir, vendo a expressão da outra que admirava tal peça do seu corpo.

- Acha que pode com ele? - Crocodile provocou, com o charuto na boca e acariciando os cabelos da moça.

- Ensina-me? - perguntou a outra inocentemente.

- Claro!

Crocodile puxou o rosto meigo de Talia e a fez abrir a boca. Introduziu seu membro apenas pela extremidade, fazendo-a abrir um pouco mais a boca. Penetrou devagarinho, tentando não impedir-lhe a respiração. Talia o acompanha, achando curioso e provocante aquilo. Só imaginava a penetração do jeito clássico que ouviu falar, mas aquilo era tudo novidade, assustadora e convidativa ao mesmo tempo. Até então, ele estava sendo paciente. Lembrou-se quando ele estimulou com a boca, pouco antes de Igaram chegar. Sentiu-se excitada novamente, e quis dar ao seu agora amante o mesmo prazer que ele a deu antes. Mas estava difícil manter toda a boca em volta do sexo dele, e sentia um pouco de falta de ar. Numa hora, não aguentou e retirou a boca, caindo sentada no chão, buscando um pouco de ar.

- Khahaha... mas o que houve, Talia? - ele sabia bem o porquê dela ter parado.

- Ah... eu tava quase sem ar...

- Mas não para! - Crocodile foi até o pulso dela e puxou-a de volta ao seu membro, sugerindo que ela estimulasse com as mãos, enquanto pegava fôlego. - Depois você retorna a chupar!

Obediente, Talia estimulava o pênis dele com as duas mãos. Deslizava para todas as extremidades, fazendo o homem gemer grosso e excitado. Ele parecia um leão tendo sexo. Dominante, grosso, intenso. Demais para uma jovem donzela como ela. Mais excitado, queria que ela retornasse com a boca, assim fazendo. Aumentando o ritmo, Talia chupava com certa dificuldade de por tudo dentro de sua cavidade oral, fazendo o homem levantar os quadris da cadeira, metendo nela. Adiantando a mão na cabeça dela, Crocodile segurava-a firme para que ela não tirasse a boca, e começou a gozar, deixando escapulir do seu membro um sêmen grosso e levemente salgado, fazendo Talia implorar que ele soltasse dando leves socos nele. Permitindo que ela pegasse fôlego de novo, Crocodile se aconchegou na cadeira, pegando um pouco de fôlego também.

- Engole. - num tom de ordem, Crocodile quer vê-la desfazer da boca levemente inchada.

- … - Talia não se sentia bem em engolir aquele sêmen. Achava meio ruim o gosto.

Sem se levantar da cadeira, ele pegou-a pela garganta levemente e deu um susto nela, fazendo-a engolir. Ela não se engasgou, mas sentiu uma leve vontade de vomitar, porém não o fez.

- Está vendo? Isso vai acontecer com seu corpo mais tarde! - disse ele, levantando-se e indo até o banheiro.

Talia limpou o canto da boca e depois olhou a gota daquele líquido branco e viscoso. Ficou curiosa com aquilo. Após ele usar o toalete para se recompor, permitiu que ela fizesse o mesmo. Já estava de noite e ambos voltariam para casa. E já em casa, Talia foi dispensada de fazer o jantar e de servir-lhe o vinho.

- Vá até meu quarto. Você será meu jantar hoje!

- Mas... quer que eu repita o que tivemos ainda pouco? - ela não estava interessada em repetir o sexo oral que ele a impôs.

- Mais cedo você me entreteu. Agora, é minha vez de entretê-la...

Ela olhou para baixo, levemente encabulada. Sem esperar muito, o homem gigante pegou-a com apenas um braço só, levando-a para seu quarto e colocando-a na cama. Aquela cama era muito confortável, digna de um rei... assim pensou Talia. Com o gancho, ele rasgou as vestes dela, deixando-a nua novamente. Sua única mão dava conta dos seios fartos e das coxas roliças da dançarina, pouco antes de forçá-la abrir as pernas. Afastou-se para descer as calças e a cueca, apontando seu experiente membro para a entrada da vagina. Sem nenhuma preparação, ele apoiou-se na cama, sobre ela, e introduziu seu pênis sem nenhuma gentileza, fazendo-a grita de dor. Era por isso que as mulheres sangravam quando tinham sua primeira vez? Talia teve sua resposta ali mesmo, ao sentir uma dor intensa durante aquela invasão, fazendo-a contorcer na cama. Quase se atreveu a pedir que parasse, mas suportou a dor. Nem queria imaginar se ele ficasse zangado caso ela reclamasse. Só restava gemer e gritar, coisas que atiçavam os sentidos de "macho-alfa" do outro, que deslizava seu membro enorme dentro de uma vagina tão pequena e apertada, tipicamente de uma virgem. E aos poucos, podia ver algo levemente vermelho brotando daquele sexo frágil.

A dor era incômoda, não via aquilo como um entretenimento, como disse Crocodile. Mas uma sensação estranha e agradável brotava aos poucos. Os beijos intensos pelo seu pescoço e colo, a mão enorme e pesada que apertava-lhe os seios e o atrito da região pubiana de ambos, atiçando seu clitóris – repetindo o orgasmo leve que teve mais cedo – a fez gritar de prazer, pedir por mais, agarrá-lo pelo tronco enorme e forçar seu corpo contra o dele. Nunca havia imaginado que dor e prazer poderiam andar juntos dessa forma. E nem Crocodile reconhecia Talia naquele momento, que se entregava voluptosamente, atrevendo-se a beijar nele da mesma forma que ele fazia com ela e jogar seus quadris contra os dele, facilitando ainda mais a penetração. Com a entrega total de sua amante, fê-lo imediatamente repetir seu orgasmo de antes, só que em outra direção. Crocodile havia gozado dentro dela sem nenhuma preocupação, satisfazendo ambos.

Caídos na cama, um ao lado do outro. Ambos recuperavam as forças enquanto descansavam. O silêncio era uma música que confortava os dois, que apenas trocavam olhares. Parecia que, naquele momento, eles copulavam com os olhares que trocavam. Os faróis cinza claros de Crocodile estavam fixados das duas esmeraldas de Talia. Ele não se arrependia de nenhuma escolha que havia tomado a respeito dela. Ela se sentia mais que honrada por ter tido uma chance de viver bem tão rapidamente. Não tinha nem um mês que sua mãe havia falecido. Lembrou-se também de sua ex-chefe dançarina e do sais de banho que ela tinha dado. Lavanda... era a essência que indicava sorte e azar ao mesmo tempo em sua vida. Tinha uma vida confortável e o carinho do rei, mas não esperava ir tão longe com Sir Crocodile. Temia por ele. Viu que, por trás de um homem de porte atraente, elegante e firme, havia um homem ambicioso que queria ter o controle de tudo e de todos. Ele estava tramando algo contra o rei Cobra, mas nada poderia falar, senão era o seu fim. Para onde ela iria, se Crocodile a abandonasse? E se ele fizesse o rei desgostar dela? Talia estava confusa. Depois daquela onda de prazer, ela caiu em si. Ela ainda amava Crocodile, mesmo que estivesse desconfiando de algumas ações dele. Será que sua vida ali com ele era como sua primeira vez naquela noite? Dolorosa e prazeirosa ao mesmo tempo? Só o futuro diria...


	11. Possessão e Ciúmes Num Velho Coração

O dia amanhecia aos poucos, filetes de raios solares invadiam a janela do quarto. Talia levantou imediatamente, indo até o grande toalete que havia no quarto e banhando-se rapidamente. Já vestida e pronta, deixou seu patrão dormir profundamente, mas não antes de admirá-lo em seu sono. Tinha uma face relaxada, diferente de quando estava acordado. Depois de observar Crocodile dormir profundamente, Talia voltava a sua vida de criada doméstica, já preparando a primeira refeição do dia.

Crocodile se levantou uma hora depois dela. Estranhou a ausência dela na cama, mas percebeu que já deveria estar na cozinha. Arrumou-se e foi até a cozinha. Tudo se seguiu normalmente, como se não tivesse acontecido nada entre eles no dia anterior. Só Talia que ainda sentia um pouco de dores internas, devido à sua primeira vez. Porém, isso ficou dentro de si, sem sequer comentar nada da noite anterior. Nem Crocodile. Ambos agiam amistosamente naquela manhã, e assim seguiu o dia todo.

Perto do dia em que o rei Cobra celebraria alguma coisa que Crocodile não sabia, Talia foi dispensada dos afazeres domésticos, pois devia estar bem descansada para entreter os convidados com sua dança. Voltaria a dançar para o rei, e aquela oportunidade era para Cobra verificar se ela estava bem. Mas, às vésperas do grande dia, Talia passou a noite em seu quarto chorando. Sentia-se vazia por dentro, estava temerosa pelo futuro dela. Sabia dos planos de Crocodile contra o rei e teria que traí-lo em manter esse segredo. Também temia que Crocodile a devolvesse de repente para o rei, e que até o próprio ficasse aborrecido com ela, mandando-a de volta para a miséria. Seu choro era intenso, não conseguia parar, nem mesmo quando ouviu alguém bater a porta.

- Talia, está dormindo? Preciso falar um pouco com você. - pediu Crocodile, sempre com um tom de ordem em seus pedidos.

Talia limpou as lágrimas e foi abrir a porta. Não queria que ele a visse chorando, mas não ousou em ignorá-lo. Ele se surpreendeu com aquele rosto angelical em prantos. Preocupou-se um pouco, já que ela deveria estar bem para o dia seguinte.

- O que houve, mulher?

- Estava... sentindo um pouco mal... mas já estou melhor! - disse ela, tentando disfarçar seu humor.

Ele limpou as lágrimas dela com seu dedo. Fitou aquele rostinho que era bonito até mesmo com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

- Vim aqui para lhe falar exatamente sobre nosso segredo em relação ao rei. E aproveito para pedir que não me esconda nada quando precisar de algo! - disse ele, levando-a pelo braço gentilmente e fazendo-a sentar no divã que tinha encostado ao pé da cama.

- Claro... - concordou Talia, de cabeça baixa.

- E Então? O que houve? Por que está aos prantos?

- ...não sei.

- Como não sabe? Não quero que me esconda nada! Olha para mim! - disse num tom gentilmente dominador.

- ...acho que é insegurança. Só isso! - Talia confessou parte de sua real tristeza, olhando nos olhos do shichibukai.

- Ah, mulheres! - disse ele, puxando-a para o seu colo como se fosse uma criança. - Sente falta de mim, então?

Perguntou enquanto beijava-a por trás de sua orelha, fazendo Talia arrepiar-se. A sensação era muito boa, já aliviou um pouco toda a tensão de antes. E o homem continuou a beijar pelo pescoço até os olhos dela, fechados, entregando-se aquela sensação. Talia afastou a cabeça dele, fazendo-o parar de beijá-la, e atreveu-se a perguntar.

- Você... está irritado comigo?

- Irritado? Por enquanto, não... - e retornou a devorá-la com beijos, indo até entre os seios apertados naquele top, fixando seu rosto entre aqueles grandes mamas.

Talia estava quase mole nos braços dele, mas mantinha-se firme em ouvi-lo. Mas o outro estava preocupado em apalpar as partes íntimas do corpo da jovem dançarina, descendo o top que ela vestia aos poucos.

- Não vai se acostumar com minhas carícias todos os dias, hein?! - disse o outro, num tom de brincadeira, enquanto posicionava-a de frente para ele, deixando-a ainda em suas coxas enormes e compridas.

- ...Sim. - concordou Talia, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Crocodile inverteu seu típico papel ali, naquele momento. Mas não resistia aquela criatura bela. Ele a confortou, passando o resto da noite no quarto de sua criada, sua amante. No dia seguinte, tudo se repetiu como sempre acontecia: cada um acordava e ia fazer suas respectivas tarefas. Talia estava bem melhor. Estava pronta para reencontrar o rei.

…...

A experiente dançarina loira veio receber Talia com um abraço longo, como se fossem irmãs.

- Que bom que retornou por um tempinho, Talia! Ah, eu fiz o que me pediu antes de ir!

- Falou com a Zaheida? - ela se referia a sua antiga chefe quando era dançarina plebeia das ruas.

- Sim, contei que você está restrita e que não pode vê-la com frequência...

- Muito obrigada, Alina! Não sou nem digna de estar à sua frente! - Talia quase se ajoelhava diante da outra, que a impediu.

- Não faça isso, eu que não sou digna de vê-la se ajoelhando diante de mim! - retribuiu Alina.

Crocodile observava o reencontro das duas quase bocejando. E logo após o reencontro das duas, Talia foi levada para o rei, que a recebeu da mesma fora calorosa que Alina.

- Vejo que está ótima! Crocodile soube cuidar de você muito bem! - e se virou para o shichibukai. - Olha, Crocodile! Parece que tem ótimo jeito para ser um pai!

Se a fúria em ouvir aquela comparação como um pai pudesse matar Cobra apenas com um pensamento, Crocodile já teria feito, em questão de segundos. E Cobra estava muito contente, foi apresentar Talia para Vivi, sua filha, que até então ambas não se conheciam. Crocodile e Vivi trocaram olhares sérios. Ambos não se topavam, mas se mantiveram em silêncio.

Por fim, a noite da festa tinha chegado. Alina cuidava de Talia, preparando-a para estar bem quando fosse entreter os convidados com sua dança. Talia fazia o mesmo para ela. Apenas a dançarina ruiva, Zhade, mantinha-se distante, sendo auxiliada nos preparativos por uma das servas do rei. Zhade sentia um pouco de inveja de Talia. Em tão pouco tempo, uma dançarina humilde das ruas conquista até mesmo um poderoso shichibukai. - isso a incomodava, já que ela era uma ex-escrava de família rica, enviava ao rei por Chaka, que a salvou da vida árdua que tinha no passado. Era jovem, até mais que Talia, porém era muito "descartada" em comparação à ex-dançarina novata do rei.

E mais uma vez, Talia brilhava entre as outras dançarinas. Crocodile, em um canto distante, observava-a com luxúria. Ah, se ele pudesse se aliviar ali... se ele pudesse acabar com aquela dança, agarrando-a e levando-a até um dos quartos do rei ou então deixando-a ali mesmo, e a tomasse violentamente a noite toda... obviamente não precisava tomá-la com violência, mas era seus instintos de macho-alfa que permitia fantasiar assim. A deusa dos seus instintos sexuais estava ali, entretendo o rei e convidados. Sua deusa do sexo particular, que teria que ceder até o dia em que ela, o palácio, o país de Alabasta fosse todo seu.

Os convidados do rei eram reis e príncipes de outros países, e outras tribos distantes. E um deles iria se destacar naquela festa, pelo menos para Talia e Sir Crocodile. Um homem, aparentemente jovem. Possuía uma espécie de turbante, que não escondia parte de seus cabelos, que tinha um tom de cobre claro, suave, sedoso. Assim era também a cor de sua barba pequena e bem feita. Os olhos cor de âmbar, fixo na dança e nas curvas estonteantes de Talia. Este assistia a dançarina quase do mesmo jeito que Crocodile, enquanto bebia seu vinho. Era de um porte robusto, mãos grossas, tinha a tez clara que nem Talia, ou até fosse ainda mais claro. Seu rosto era de uma simetria perfeita, tinha uma beleza levemente feminina, mas seus traços e ações eram tipicamente as de um homem. Vestia roupas brancas, com um manto de tonalidade bege escuro. Era similar a um príncipe árabe, embora tivesse feições aparentemente gregas.

Por um momento, Talia deparou-se com aqueles olhos dourados que acompanhavam seu ritmo e sua dança. Embora continuasse a dançar normalmente, estava um pouco desconcertada com aqueles olhos. Um inexplicável vigor cresceu dentro dela. Sua dança havia se tornado mais sensual sem ela perceber. As luzes das velas pareciam acompanhar o ritmo de seus quadris e de seu ventre bem-feito, iluminando-os. Ela fechou os olhos, como se estivesse em um suposto transe. Em sua mente, vinha Crocodile, seus olhos bem claros, de um cinza quase branco, olhando-a pela primeira vez, assim como os olhos âmbar daquele príncipe ou rei estrangeiro. Talia sentia prazer mais profundo naquela dança, tinha ignorado o resto dos olhares que a admiravam, e entregava-se a pura luxúria daquela dança. Seus longos cabelos negros bailavam sublimemente junto com ela. A dança era tão intensa e primorosa que, sem ela perceber, havia praticamente hipnotizado todos os olhares, até mesmo as das dançarinas. Zhade, a dançarina dos cabelos cor de sangue, estava radiante com aquela dança, embora estivesse invejosa de tal habilidade de dança e conquista dos outros olhares. Rei Cobra admirava-a, mas não de forma luxuriosa como boa parte de seus convidados. Mas seus olhos encravados nela fez Vivi se irritar, saindo dali sem o pai perceber. Crocodile estava atrás do tal homem que devorava Talia com os olhos, por isso não tinha percebido até então. Mas sabia que muitos ali estavam assistindo sua amante secreta da mesma forma que ele, e isso o irritava um pouco. Sequer entendia por que aqueles estranhos sentimentos... mas percebeu logo seu provável ciúme, sua pequena revolta por ter aceitado a condição do rei para que a tivesse sob o mesmo teto. Não podia se enganar, já era um homem bem vivido e suficiente sábio para compreender que seus desejos poderiam estar evoluindo para um sentimento intenso e profundo chamado paixão.


	12. Um Novo Sol Nascendo,Um Novo Amor Também

- Papai, o senhor não deveria olhá-la daquele jeito! Por que o rei de Alabasta se presta a isso? Olha a vergonha que me fez passar, como filha! - reclamou Vivi, enquanto pai e filha estavam em uma parte do salão onde ninguém poderia vê-los.

- O que insinua, Vivi? - retrucou Cobra, meio enfurecido. - Trate de colocar mais respeito em suas palavras! Apenas assisti a dança daquela jovem normalmente, não invente historinhas!

- Seus olhos, papai... não mentiram. Pelo menos, não para mim! Deveria então me deixar fora dessa festa! - disse a garota de cabelos azuis, cruzando os braços.

Igaram se aproximava dos dois. Cobra ordenou que Vivi parasse com aquela conversa com o gesto clássico de silêncio.

- Vossa Majestade, os convidados reclamam por sua presença!

- Já estou indo, Igaram! - e o rei se virou para a filha. - Se quiser, pode ir para a cama, se a festa está lhe chateando.

- Com licença! - disse a garota, saindo furiosa.

Igaram bateu no ombro do rei de forma ímtima e amistosa, rindo daquela reação da Vivi.

- A memória da falecida mãe a faz ciumenta em relação ao pai. Não se irrite com a pequena!

- Entendo, mas eu não estava olhando Talia com nenhum tipo de desrespeito, como estavam fazendo os convidados. Até mesmo Crocodile estava olhando dessa forma, isso deixou meus pensamentos preocupados!

- Majestade teme que ele possa... é...

- Mais ou menos isso. Mas Crocodile sempre foi um homem de confiança, e se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido com ela, eu mesmo já perceberia! Mas...aquele olhar... Talia é uma moça pura, não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com ela, só porque ele está com o poder sobre ela...

Igaram ouviu tudo calado, como se estivesse analisando alguma coisa.

…...

Crocodile estava conversando com alguns convidados, tentando fazer uma boa impressão. Ele detestava longas conversas, muita socialização... mas para uma pessoa que precisava de conquistar confiança e _status_, tinha que tolerar aquela situação. Talia estava com as outras dançarinas, Alina até protegia a bela morena de alguns convidados mais ousados que tentavam assediá-la discretamente. Talia não se sentia bem com aquilo, e nem com uma mulher que quase se comportava como uma "babá" só por causa de reis e príncipes atrevidos. Mas ela nunca demostrava esse desconforto, e sim era simpática com todos, esquivando-se gentilmente dos galanteios e deixando Alina ajudá-la a se safar disso.

A festa ainda estava em seu auge, quando Talia avisou para Alina que queria ficar um pouco a sós em seu antigo quarto no palácio. Alina respeitou a vontade dela, mas alertou que breve ela teria que retornar, pois o rei queria vê-la ali entre os convidados. Então, Talia seguiu seu caminho até o quarto, mas no meio do caminho, num corredor que dava vista para o grande pátio no palácio, uma pessoa estava encostada numa coluna, de frente para ela. Só a presença dessa pessoa fez Talia parar seu caminho até o quarto.

- Sua beleza é ainda mais fascinante que a própria dança... - disse o tal príncipe de cabelos cor de cobre que a fitou o tempo todo, enquanto ela dançava.

Talia sentiu-se perturbada com aquela visão. Ele novamente... aqueles mesmos olhos dourados encarando-a de forma levemente luxuriosa. Com um belo e enigmático sorriso estampado no rosto, o jovem príncipe se desencostou da coluna e andou até ela, parando em frente aquela criatura de beleza fascinante, até mesmo que a própria dança.

- Er... se não for muito incômodo, gostaria de ir descansar um pouco, e depois retornar a dar atenção aos convidados. - disse Talia, gentilmente.

O príncipe forasteiro derreteu-se com aquela doce e firme voz feminina.

- Essa terna voz me faz recusar sua atenção numa outra hora.

Talia sentiu-se assustada, temendo que ele tivesse más intenções. Ele percebeu a desconfiança dela quando esta deu dois passos para trás.

- Não se preocupe, não sou um homem tão desonrado para lhe fazer algum tipo de mal. E também deverei ir embora breve... por isso que eu estou aqui, diante de você, para poder ter um pouco de sua atenção e conhecer uma verdadeira dançarina!

- E... mas por que não veio até a mim enquanto estava no salão?

- Eu até quis... mas você estava muito ocupada em atender pessoas mais importantes que eu. Por isso segui-a quando se retirou daquele meio, para poder falar melhor com sua pessoa a sós! - ele pegou a mão dela gentilmente e apenas encostou a testa na mão, em vez de beijar, como tipicamente os homens fazem.

Aquele gesto era comum no povo daquele príncipe forasteiro; indicava que um homem sentia-se humilde e inferior diante de uma pessoa o qual julgava superior ou muito importante. Talia percebeu que aquele gesto não tinha traços de assédio ou algo similar. Ela não disse nada, mantinha-se calada diante da gentileza morna do príncipe.

- Eu me chamo Hissan, que significa "primeira luz do dia" em minha terra. Sou príncipe e futuro herdeiro do trono de Namasis, um reinado pouco distante de Alabasta. Meu pai e Vossa Majestade, o Rei Cobra, são amigos e excepcionalmente hoje, vim sem meu pai, apenas estou representando ele.

Talia não conseguiu evitar um olhar admirado para o príncipe Hissan, que tinha uma bela voz grave, de tom suave e tranquilo de falar. Tinha um semblante agradável. Era alto e robusto, porém não tinha traços grosseiros e rústicos em seu corpo. A mão grossa e quente do príncipe agradava-lhe ao sustentar sua mão fina e delicada. Mas o príncipe não segurou aquela mãozinha por muito tempo e soltou-a, porém continuou a dirigir mais palavras.

- Jamais em minha vida vi uma dançarina que reúne talento e paixão nos movimentos, assim como você! E não poderia ir embora sem parabenizá-la pelo seu único talento. Com isso, deixo-a livre para descansar, até um dia... e, qual é seu nome, mesmo?

- ...Talia. E o seu? -

- Hissan, já tinha mencionado antes!

Ambos trocaram risos discretos diante daquela pequena distração de Talia. Hissan se retirou da presença dela, após despedir-se normalmente. Talia acompanhou com o olhar o caminhar do príncipe até desaparecer de sua vista. E então, virou-se para continuar seu caminho até o quarto, só não esperava que alguém estivesse ali, um pouco longe dela, observando-a seriamente.

- Estava te procurando, vamos ter que ir embora agora! - disse Crocodile.

- Claro! - ela foi até o seu encontro, perto do chafariz do pátio.

- ...Talia, o que estava falando com esse homem que conversava a sós contigo?

- Ele... só veio me parabenizar pela dança, e que não fez no salão porque o excesso de gente que queria fazer o mesmo o impedia. Ele foi muito bom comigo, não houve desrespeito algum!

- Ótimo. Depois conversaremos mais sobre esses convidados. Preciso alertá-la em algumas coisas! - disse, se levantando do chafariz onde estava sentado.

Depois de se despedirem de Cobra, Crocodile e Talia foram para a casa. Como estava cansada, contou para Crocodile que queria descansar em seu quarto antigo no palácio, mas aquele príncipe tomou o tempo que tinha para descansar antes de ir embora. Com isso, o shichibukai dispensou-a dos afazeres domésticos por um dia, isso também incluía se quisesse uma noite de prazer com ela. Nesse um dia de descanso dela, ambos tiveram um tempo para refletir em suas incertezas, inseguranças e preocupações.

…...

Ao caminho de sua casa, em um dos dromedários cedidos pelo Cobra, Hissan admirava o magnífico céu do deserto de Alabasta. Negro como os cabelos de Talia, estrelas que lembravam o brilho daquela dançarina e fresco como o hálito dela. O belo príncipe de cabelos ruivos acobreados acariciava sua barbicha da mesma cor, admirando a noite e Talia em seus pensamentos. Mesmo depois da recente briga que teve com o pai – que sempre o incomodava, cobrando do filho a atenção para o casamento e a descendência da Família Real de Namasis – Hissan estava tão tranquilo e relaxado que poderia novamente ouvir os conselhos incômodos do pai naquela mesma hora e não se aborrecer.

Seu pai queria que ele casasse logo, com uma princesa que tivesse as mesmas condições (ou maiores) deles e que continuasse a descendência e o reinado da Família Real de Namasis. Hissan, no auge dos seus trinta anos apenas, jamais havia pensado em se casar. Ainda aproveitava das farras secretas que tinha com algumas poucas mulheres – como príncipe, jamais poderia levar esse tipo de vida de um típico jovem homem da plebe, por isso fazia tudo em segredo, apenas compartilhando suas aventuras com um velho amigo seu.

Ao chegar no reino, de madrugada, foi diretamente para seu palácio, sem acordar o velho pai. De manhã, contaria como foi a festa no palácio do rei Cobra. Curiosamente, Hissan não queria ter ido para essa festa, mas agora, ria ao pensar nisso. Se não tivesse isso, jamais poderia ter conhecido Talia. Pensava nisso em sua grande suíte, enquanto tirava seu turbante, soltando os cabelos que tinham comprimento até quase o meio de suas costas largas. Agora, apenas pensava em como rever Talia, pelo menos revê-la. Sabia que ela, como uma dançarina do rei, devia ser de origem plebeia. Mas tinha o porte e o perfil de uma. Comparava as formas da moça com das mulheres de Alabasta em geral. As mulheres de Alabasta eram tão sofredoras, trabalhadoras, tez morena e feições rusticamente árabes. Talia, em comparação a estas, era uma deusa grega, a tez clara fazia um belo contraste com seus cabelos negros, os olhos verdes pareciam hipnotizadores... ela era de uma formosura notável. Tinha jeito de ser virgem, mesmo depois dela ter sido deflorada por Crocodile. Mas isso, Hissan desconhecia totalmente, sequer passava que isso já tenha acontecido com ela. O homem ruivo foi até sua cama, e se jogou de costas para ela, de braços abertos.

- Preciso vê-la novamente... - disse Hissam, antes de cair profundamente em um sono agradável, embalado pelo vinho e pela lembrança da dançarina.


	13. Primeiros Passos de Uma Rivalidade

Alguns dias depois daquela festa do rei, Crocodile decidiu investigar secretamente Talia e aquele jovem príncipe que estava conversando a sós com ela. Achou aquele momento muito "íntimo" para seu gosto. Talvez ele estivesse exagerando, mas conhecia a audácia daqueles reis e príncipes e o poder de sedução que Talia possuía. Não queria que ela se apaixonasse por qualquer mancebo que visse pela frente. Ela era dele, somente dele - assim pensava Crocodile, apertando o charuto entre os brancos e grandes dentes.

Inicialmente, ele não notou nenhuma diferença nela após aquele dia. Sempre uma serva humilde, Talia não aproveitou muito os dias de folga cedidos pelo próprio Crocodile, fazendo alguns serviços leves. Breve, ele queria tê-la novamente em seu leito, servindo seu próprio corpo para entretê-lo. Talvez ele poderia perceber alguma mudança a partir disso. O rei sempre se mostrava preocupado com ela, mandando seus homens de confiança até Crocodile, até mesmo para ver como estava Talia. O shichibukai odiava isso, mas silenciosamente guardava essa frustração, apenas esperando o grande dia do golpe, onde desapareceria com aquela Família Real de Alabasta e ele seria o rei local. Mas a vida não era tão ruim, ao todo - teve a sorte de obter Talia antes mesmo de um golpe.

Numa certa noite, após Talia terminar de servir o jantar, ele pediu que ela fosse vê-lo em seu quarto. Permitiu que ela se banhasse no próprio banheiro particular que havia na suíte dele, e se arrumasse para ele. Talia fazia tudo obedientemente, e foi até ele que estava na cama, descalço e com o lenço do pescoço frouxo. A bela dançarina e criada tirava gentilmente o lenço, logo desbotoando a blusa, revelando o robusto peito de pele levemente morena. Crocodile beijava-a na orelha, descendo até o pescoço, enquanto ela o despia. Ela foi cuidadosa com o gancho, sem sequer tocá-lo - ela temia que, se acontecesse algum acidente com aquele gancho, ele poderia ficar bravo.

- Fico feliz por vê-la tão realizada e tão obediente!

Talia retribuiu o elogio dele com um modesto sorriso. Agradava ouvir isso de Crocodile. Ainda achava que tudo aquilo era um sonho. E temia que tudo aquilo acabasse brutalmente.

- Lembro-me que uma vez, você disse que dançaria para mim. Será que poderei ter o grande privilégio de vê-la dançar só para mim? - disse num tom suave, quase rouco.

- É só ordenar, Crocodile. - disse a doce voz de mulher ao seu ouvido.

- Mas... apreciaria dançar sem precisar de uma ordem? - ele mexia nos longos cabelos dela, jogando-os para trás, assim revelando parte dos fartos seios que eram sustentados por um fino top.

- Mas é claro! Mas... você quer aqui e agora, sem uma música para me ajudar no ritmo da dança?

- Não seja por isso!

Crocodile imitou as batidas do tambor batucando na lateral de madeira da cama, fazendo uma pequena demonstração. Ambos riram daquela ideia improvisada do moreno.

- Isso já ajuda!

Assim fizeram: Talia dançava para o "instrumentista", que não perdia a sequência do batuque enquanto admirava as curvas estonteantes dela. Aos poucos, Talia provocava-o sensualmente, tirando os lenços que cobriam seu corpo. Os olhos cinzas percorriam cada centímetro daquele corpo jovem e saudável, como se estivesse fazendo sexo apenas com o olhar. A luxúria de Crocodile fazia Talia se excitar aos poucos, inspirando-a na dança e nas insinuações. Ela fechou os olhos... muitas coisa se passaram em uma fração de segundos em sua mente, até fixar-se em algumas frases que não saíram de sua memória:

"_Sua beleza é ainda mais fascinante que a própria dança..."_

"_Essa terna voz me faz recusar sua atenção numa outra hora."_

A voz grave e mansa, elogiando sua dança... aquele belo príncipe de Namasis, de tubante e roupas de um típico príncipe, e seu cumprimento exótico tocando a testa dele em sua mão... os olhos cor de âmbar, tão exóticos quanto ele e seus costumes, fitando-a de um modo hipnotizador... Talia não sabia por que aquela imagem fazia sorrir. Não que estivesse amando como já amava Crocodile, mas sabia que seu corpo e mente uniam-se naquela atração nova e curiosa por Hissam. Hissam... conseguiu decorar o seu nome. Talia imaginava que ele não tinha decorado o nome como ela fez. Para ela, ele apenas se encantou com a dança dela, logo iria esquecer. Quando um príncipe iria se lembrar de uma simples dançarina de origem plebéia? Ela sim, lembrava dele porque ele era uma figura imponente, talvez ele já fosse noivo ou casado. Casado não... pelo menos não com o jeito que se apresentou à ela. Mas até poderia ser. Logo, iria esquecer dele também, e se concentrar em sua vida, agradar seu chefe e homem, serví-lo porque ela estava ali para isso. Lembrou da vez em que ele mencionou sobre uma união. Quem sabe, ela agradasse o suficiente para ser uma esposa digna de alguém que há tantos anos foi sua grande paixão?

Talia saiu do transe pensativo quando sentiu seu corpo ser puxado, indo ao encontro do maior que a abraçava, deixando-a similar a uma boneca nos braços enormes daquele homem.

- No que está pensando, Talia? Eu parei a música e você continuou dançando! - perguntou Crocodile, afundando o rosto nas mechas levemente bagunçadas dela.

- Ah... ah! - Talia "despertou", abraçando ele de forma apaixonada. - Ah... estava distraída com pensamentos...

- Posso sabê-los? - ele deitava-a na cama, tirando o resto das roupas que tinha, sem deixar de tocá-la nas partes íntimas.

Talia gemia, contorcia-se cada vez que o bico dos seios era acariciado por aqueles dedos levemente ásperos, principalmente quando Crocodile tocava-lhe seu sexo.

- Conte-me tudo, Talia... quero ser o dono dos teus pensamentos!

- Estava pensando... nesse momento mesmo. - disse a outra, de olhos fechados, um frenesi intenso.

Por uns instantes, Crocodile não acreditou nela, mas continuava preparando o "seu" banquete, lambendo a pele alva e macia dela. Superficialmente, veio a ideia de que ela estava pensando no outro. Ainda não conseguia se irritar, vendo que ela correspondia as suas carícias de forma intensa e apaixonada, olhando bem nos olhos dele. Atreveu-se num beijo, quase sufocando a outra, que corresponde amorosamente ao ósculo. Talia acariciava os cabelos lisos dele, parando de beijar por um momento e olhando nos olhos.

- Você... me ama? - ela perguntou quase sussurando, aparentemente meio receosa.

- Por que... pergunta isso? - disse ele num tom falsamente sério.

Talia abaixou os olhos, e ele ergueu a cabeça dela levantando seu queixo.

- Hehehe... não fiquei zangado, não! Apenas testei sua timidez e submissão.

- Mas... queria tanto saber se você me ama... como eu o amo... há tantos anos!

Crocodile ficou quieto por um tempo. Ambos trocaram olhares surpreendidos.

- Há tantos anos que você... me ama? Conhece minha pessoa desde quando?

- ...desde minha adolescência, Crocodile.

Talia contou como havia conhecido e como admirava-o pelo heroísmo famoso em Alabasta. Por um momento, Crocodile se sentiu bem, e mal ao mesmo tempo. Diante de suas suspeitas em relação ao tal príncipe que falava com ela, ele passou a temer que aquela paixão antiga dela se tornasse o que mais parecia: uma admiração. O fato dele possuir quase vinte primaveras a mais que ela também poderia influenciar o surgimento de um típico amor por alguém bem mais moço que ele. Era inédito ou então fazia muitos anos que não tinha uma insegurança no quesito amor. Ou em sua própria autoestima. Isso fez ele sair de cima dela e deitar ao seu lado. Talia subiu por cima dele, fazendo daquele tronco largo como se fosse uma cama.

- O que houve? Disse algo inconveniente, meu amor? - perguntou Talia, acariciando-o o perfil dele com a ponta do indicador.

- Apenas... senti orgulho do que ouvi. Não sabia que era mais digna do meu amor que eu ja imaginava... - disse Crocodile, olhando-a nos olhos.

Ambos selaram aquele momento com um beijo e prosseguiram o resto da noite trocando carícias e paixões.

...

Ainda naquela noite comprida, em um outro reinado perto de Alabasta, Hissam conversava com seu pai. A mesma velha conversa:

- Então, Hissam! Já conseguiu encontrar alguma princesa para si? Dizem que as mulheres de Alabasta são fartas de amor, prosperidade e fidelidade. Conheceu a filha do Rei Cobra?

- Ah, meu pai! Aquela filha ainda é um pequeno broto que está começando a florescer... - disse Hissam, que estava na janela, olhando o céu estrelado ao invés do próprio pai.

- Mas breve será uma moça feita! Deveria ter falado com ela, e conquistado sua confiança e admiração, até o momento que pudesse se apaixonar!

- Não, meu pai! - Hissam virou-se para ele, ainda sem sair da janela. - Quem vai decidir aquela que vai compartilhar o leito comigo sou eu!

- Mas você diz isso há anos! Hissam! Meu único filho, apresse seus planos antes que eu te deixe sem garantia de ter esse reino!

- Meus planos? Seus planos, para ser mais exato! - o filho corrigiu o pai.

- E seus também, acredito eu! E não quero ir embora antes de vê-lo formar uma família e permitir que nosso clã continue a reinar Namasis!

- Seu desejo irá acontecer, meu pai. Não se preocupe!

Hissam foi até a mesa no centro do salão onde ficava o trono do pai e pegou algumas uvas para degustar.

- Hissam! Por favor, não me decepcione!

- Certo, pai! Não seja tão repetitivo! - disse ele, meio zangado, indo para seu próprio quarto.

- Nem que seja com uma plebeia, case-se. Forme uma família e dê continuidade a esse reino!

A recente frase do rei fez Hissam parar de caminhar em direção ao seu quarto. O rei silenciou-se, achando curioso o filho não ignorá-lo naquela vez.

- O que te fez hesitar, Hissan?

- ...pelo visto não está discriminando a origem de minha futura esposa.

- Não estou discriminando, mas seria mais interessante um príncipe e futuro rei juntar-se a uma pessoa que terá o mesmo destino. Não é mesmo? ... ou será que... está interessado em uma pessoa que não é uma princesa?

- ...sim. - Hissan resolveu não mentir.

O pai foi até seu envontro e o abraço, dando tapas amigáveis nas costas largas do filho. Olhou-o com alegria. Hissam fitava o pai numa certa desconfiança, achava aquela aceitação estranha para um rei tão pomposo como ele. Mas com o apoio do pai, Hissam poderia chegar mais perto de quem queria ter para si. Talia...


	14. A Briga Pelo Único Amor

Pai e filho conversavam intimamente no jardim do palácio. Hissam decidiu revelar seu interesse por Talia e quem ela realmente era. A única coisa que o velho rei de Namasis exigiu era ver essa mulher que havia conquistado o coração do filho. Decidiram os dois irem novamente a Alabasta. O rei já não pisava naquelas areias há tempos, mas faria esse pequeno sacrifício em nome do filho. Rei Cobra se contentou muito em rever um velho amigo, e disse que cederia tudo o que ele pedisse, até mesmo se fosse a mão de Vivi para casar. Mas foi surpreendido pelo motivo da visita.

- Sim, é uma certa jovem dançarina, o qual meu filho se interessou e eu mesmo gostaria de conhecê-la, ver se... ela é uma pessoa de confiança e respeito. - disse o rei de Namasis.

- Não há uma flor de Alabasta mais digna de respeito que Talia! - o rei Cobra parecia levemente inflamado, como se esta fosse sua própria filha.

- Perdoe-me amigo, apenas disse isso porque realmente só conheço Talia pelas palavras de Hissam, meu filho!

Hissam observava os dois, quando flagrou Vivi espiando os três, por detrás de uma coluna enorme feita de ouro. Fitou bem os olhos nela. Apesar de estar perto dos quinze, já tinha uma bela silhueta de uma mulher feita. Ela era uma bela criatura, mas Talia... era a plebeia que Hissam havia escolhido para si.

- Como já havia falado, meu amigo... antes, conversarei com Talia, e com o tutor dela, Sir Crocodile...

- Ela vive com esse home, não é? - Hissam perguntou, aparentemente preocupado.

- Mas ela é apenas uma criada dele.

O príncipe desconfiou um pouco se ambos pudessem ter algum relacionamento, já que ele vivia sozinho com ela. Hissam não se importava se ela era virgem ou não, velha ou jovem, experiente ou novata... só apenas queria ter o amor dela e que fosse correspondido. Durante a conversa, Hissam deixou o pai falar mais. Apenas pensava nos fatos.

Nesse mesmo dia, Cobra ligou para Crocodile e pediu que trouxesse Talia até o palácio. Atendendo o Den-Den Mushi e obedecendo o rei levemente contrariado, Crocodile mandou Talia parar com os serviços da casa e se arrumar. Ambos estavam surpresos com aquele pedido do rei de Alabasta. Ao chegarem no palácio, os olhares de Crocodile e Talia se chocaram com os de Hissam. Hissam se concentrou mais em rever a bela moça, enquanto Crocodile fitava-o com certa frieza, já desconfiando do motivo do tal pedido do rei. Talia não estava suspeitando de absolutamente nada.

- Essa é Talia, você já deve saber! - Cobra apresentou-a a Hissam.

- Sim... já nos conhecemos. E gostaria de falar-lhe a sós, se não for incômodo.

- O que quer a sós com ela, rapaz? - Crocodile perguntou em um tom ríspido.

Hissam e Crocodile trocaram faíscas com os olhares. Foi aí que Talia teve uma certa ideia do que estava acontecendo.

- Crocodile! Fique calmo, deixem ambos conversarem, enquanto isso nós dois vamos conversar aqui também. - amenizou Rei Cobra.

- Não estou entendendo... - Crocodile encarava o outro, que por sua vez retribuía tal olhar.

Cobra permitiu que Hissam e Talia conversassem a sós lá no pátio, enquanto ali no salão os três outros discutiam o porquê daquela visita. O pai de Hissam, experiente nos longos anos de vida que tem, suspeitou dos ciúmes de Crocodile e da possível relação íntima entre ambos. Secretamente, não gostou daquela suspeita, mas aceitou aquilo tudo em prol de ver o filho feliz e brevemente casado.

- Mas isso depende de Talia. Eu mesmo, como um tutor dela, não permitirei que ela seja forçada a se casar com esse jovem contra sua vontade! - Crocodile deixou bem claro.

- E... o que te faz impor uma condição assim, sem nem ouvir o que a moça tem a dizer? - questionou o pai de Hissam.

- ...apenas meu afeto e meu juramento diante do Rei Cobra! - Crocodile foi rápido em uma resposta improvisada.

- Ah, Crocodile tem razão nesse ponto: Combinamos que Talia poderia ser criada dele desde que cuidasse bem dela, como uma filha! - Rei Cobra justificou o shichibukai.

- Bem... - o pai de Hissam alisava a longa barba da mesma cor que dos cabelos do filho. - ...pelo modo de falar, jurava que este senhor presente, Crocodile, fosse amante dela.

Crocodile se controlou, enquanto Cobra parecia transtornado em ouvir aquilo.

- Se não possui algum tipo de relação mais íntima, não há razão de extrema preocupação ou até mesmo ciúmes. Por isso, vamos ver o que diz Talia! - afirmou mais uma vez o rei de Namasis.

- Por mim, tudo bem desde que Talia concorde. E se ela realmente quiser sair da terra dela para viver em Namasis, desligando-se de sua raízes por um tempo. - disse Cobra.

- E então... Sir Crocodile... o que diz?

- …de acordo. - o moreno encerrou seus questionamentos, já que seu relacionamento com Talia era secreto.

…...

- Achava que tinha lhe esquecido, Talia?

- Não sei dizer, Hissam... mas eu não havido esquecido sua pessoa.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso... - ele se aproximou dela, olhando-a bem nos olhos. Será uma honra ser escolhido por aquela que meu coração já escolheu!

Talia se esquivou um pouco, levemente ruborizada.

- O que houve, minha querida donzela?

- Er... nada demais... só estou pouco cansada, tive uma manha bem atarefada...

- Faz serviços domésticos?

- Sim, sou criada de Sir Crocodile.

- Apenas.. criada? - Hissam a encarou com certo ar suspeito, mas nada tão ofensivo.

- Sim, claro... que mais poderia ser? - Talia se embarassou um pouco nas palavras. - Por que está perguntando isso, Hissam?

- Nada demais, apenas achei inicialmente que vocês fossem marido e mulher...

Talia e Hissam trocaram olhares que misturavam incertezas. A admiração e a incerteza compartilhavam aquele momento juntas. Hissam era atraente, mas não era o esposo que Talia planejava para si. Mas não queria desapontar Hissam assim, de imediato. Em um momento, o príncipe de Namasis aproximou-se bem dela, fazendo a outra bater com as costas contra uma coluna. Ele pôs a mão na coluna, apoiando-se nela, enquanto fitava fixadamente as feições perfeitas dela.

- Gostaria de jantar comigo em meu palácio num dia desses?

- Bem... bom, é...

- Apenas jantar, e talvez mostrá-la meu reino, meu povo e meus costumes. Você vai adorar Namasis! - ele aproximou os lábios perto do ouvido esquerdo de Talia, que levemente arrepiou-se.

- Preciso da permissão do meu senhor... - disse a outra, abaixando a cabeça.

Hissam levantou o rosto dela, sorrindo levemente. Tinha baixado o rosto em direção  
>à sua clavícula, pousando os lábios pouco finos na costela que levemente era visível. Talia fechou os olhos, tremia um pouco. Uma típica reação de uma moça virgem, intocada, o que fez Hissam pensar realmente sobre sua castidade. Talia desviou o rosto delicadamente e saiu perto dele.<p>

- Parece que... ainda é muito cedo para...

- Ter algo mais profundo? É isso, Talia? - Hissam compreendeu.

- Sim... é! - disse a moça, desconcertada.

- Entendo...

Apareceu o rei Cobra, para chamar os dois para o salão.

- Parece que o jovem casal está se entendendo!

- Sim, Talia é uma pessoa bastante gentil e atenciosa. - Hissam não poupava elogios.

- E o príncipe é bastante gentil também... - retribuiu Talia.

- Quero que venham saber o que decidimos, e o que Talia decide a respeito do casamento!

- Ca... casamento?! - Talia perguntou surpresa.

-Talia...vim aqui com meu pai, o rei de Namasis, para pedir sua mão! - Hissam adiantou logo.

- Mas... e Crocodile, concordou?

- Ele, assim como o pai de Hissam e eu, estamos de acordo com a sua decisão. Sua decisão, Talia! Venha até meu trono, lá estão esperando os outros dois!

Cobra conduziu os dois até os outros. O velho rei de Namasis se encantou com tal formosura.

- Por um momento, achei que essa era a princesa Vivi! - exclamou ele.

- Não, não! Mas vejo-a como uma filha... e parece que não sou o único, não é mesmo, Crocodile?

Crocodile concordou sem falar nada. Por dentro, temia a resposta de Talia, até ouvir as próprias palavras dela.

- Peço todas as desculpas do mundo, ao senhor Rei de Namasis, ao príncipe Hissam, mas... isso foi tão de repente, pelo menos...se dessem um período para pensar antes... eu... não posso aceitar! Desculpe-me Hissam! - Talia estava envergonhada e triste por quebrar as esperanças dele. Mas o amor por Crocodile falou mais alto.

- Acalme-se Talia! - Crocodile foi até ela, abraçando-a normalmente, "como um pai".

- Talia... você tem o tempo todo para pensar... mas prometa que vai refletir bem, certo? - Hissam disse docemente, ao mesmo tempo que admirava aquela pessoinha temendo magoá-lo; isso para ele era um leve sinal de amor, talvez aquele homem fosse um certo obstáculo para sua proposta.

- Perdoe-me, Hissam... - Talia foi humilde em sua resposta.

- Não precisa pedir perdão... talvez fui eu muito precipitado...

- Ahhh... - suspirou o pai do rapaz. - só apenas quero estar vivo para ver meu filho se casar!

- E estará sim! - Crocodile disse, rindo interiormente daquele velho.

- Não sei... pois seja breve até para declinar, jovem Talia! - disse ele.

- Pai, não fale assim com ela! - Hissam chamou a atenção do pai de forma gentil.

Após aquele encontro, Cobra ordenou um baquete para todos ali. E cedeu uma noite para o rei e o príncipe de Namasis. O rei declinou do convite, alegando estar muito cansado para estadias fora de sua pátria. Após o banquete, os dois despediram-se do rei e retornaram para Namasis. Crocodile e Talia também se despediram para voltar a casa deles. O shichibukai observou que Hissam não iria desistir de Talia, vendo como ele se despedia beijando demoradamente a mão dela. Sua decisão foi única e direta naquela noite. Em um certo canto, escondido de todos ali, fez uma rápida ligação para Ms. All Sunday. Uma missão que não deveria falhar e que seria rápida.

- Ms. All Sunday, tenho uma tarefa para daqui há duas horas.

- Daqui há duas horas? - perguntou a outra, com a voz típica de quem estava sendo acordada.

- Exatamente! Desperte e prepare uma emboscada para o rei e príncipe de Namasis. Eles estão prestes a sair do palácio. Quando estiverem no alto deserto, em direção a Nanohana, quero que tire a vida deles sem deixar suspeitas, ouviu bem?

- Sim, senhor! Mas... tenho a permissão para saber o porquê desse atentado?

- Depois te conto, Nico Robin! Rápido! Acabe com a vida deles, em especial ao do jovem homem que está com o rei!

Crocodile encerrou a ligação e voltou falsamente amistoso para os outros. Cada um seguiu seu destino. Crocodile contava com sua parceira na sua organização. Também, já era hora de testar Nico Robin...


	15. Entre o Sucesso e a Falha

Ms. All Sunday já estava escondida perto do grande portal do palácio de Alabasta, já prestes a seguir e matar Hissam e seu pai.

- Tenha paciência, Hissam! Além disso, percebi como ela é controlada por aquele Sir Crocodile! - o pai explicava, enquanto saía do palácio abraçado ao filho – coisa rara depois de muitos anos.

- Parece que sim, pai. Mas ela é uma moça virgem, percebi quando a testei enquanto conversávamos sozinhos.

- O que fez a ela? - parou surpreso, pensando em algo pervertido vindo do filho.

- Nada demais, ela sequer aceitou o cumprimento... - disfarçou Hissam, lembrando-se do beijo que deu na clavícula da mulher.

- Ahh... que susto!

- Ainda não cheguei nesse ponto!

Nico Robin viu quem era os tais condenados por Crocodile. Saiu até o encontro deles e, formalmente, se apresentou.

- Vocês devem estar buscando por transporte?

- E quem é você, senhorita? - perguntou Hissam.

- Sou a agente de Sir Crocodile, Ms. All Sunday. Vim oferecer uma carona até Nanohana, a pedido do meu chefe, grande amigo do rei.

- Bom, pelo que vejo, parece que não está mentindo! - disse o pai de Hissam.

- Mas não é necessário, meu pai! - interrompeu o filho. Temos nossos dromedários, que já estão bem alimentados e prontos para seguir viagem!

Hissam teve uma certa desconfiança dela. Admirou-lhe a beleza, mas aqueles grandes olhos azuis de Robin eram deveras suspeitos.

- Mas com o nosso F-Wani, vocês podem poupar até seus dromedários um bom caminho até Nanohana! - Robin continuou a "seduzir".

- Ora, Hissam! Não seja tão desconfiado, veja que ela mencionou Sir Crocodile, logo ela deve ser relacionada. E além disso, ninguém de Alabasta seria capaz de ferir rei e príncipe, visto que Cobra é muito rígido com punições e nosso exército acabaria com Alabasta em segundos!

Robin observava-os enquanto se decidiam.

- ...se o senhor diz, concordo. Podemos ir, moça... mas lembre-se do que meu pai disse.

Ms. All Sunday já havia percebido a desconfiança de Hissam. Logo, se sua missão falhasse, ambos entregariam a agente principal de Crocodile ao rei, e ela seria punida em dobro: pelo rei e por Crocodile. E o que seu chefe mais precisava era da confiança do Rei Cobra. Os três entraram no F-Wani, também conhecido como "Bananamóvel", um carro com forma de um bananawani e que se locomovia sozinho. Ambos seguiam em silêncio, embora Robin puxasse algum assunto para quebrar aquele clima de suspeita.

Já longe da capital, Robin invocou seu poder da Hana Hana no Mi disfarçadamente. "Seis Fleur...", seis braços brotaram em Hissam, no pai dele e nela própria – apenas para disfarçar sua ação -, apertando os outros dois de verdade. Ambos gritaram de dor, especialmente o velho rei. Hissam olhou furioso para ela.

- Eu sei que isso é coisa sua, não adianta disfarçar se aprisionando também! - gritou Hissam, para ela.

- Do que está falando? - Nico Robin engoliu meio seco, mas conseguiu disfarçar.

- Vou me soltar e vou te pegar, mulher! - Hissam usava todas suas forças para se soltar, mas sem sucesso.

"...Flip!", Robin fez os braços virarem os três e colocá-los para fora do Bananamóvel, mas ela maneirava com os braços brotados no próprio corpo. O rei estava sem respirar direito.

- Pai! Aguente firme, vou sair daqui! - Hissam gritava para seu pai, enquanto tentava pegar o punhal místico que usava para se defender.

Ao pegar o punhal místico, encravou-o com dificuldade em uma das mãos que estavam esmagando ele, fazendo a Robin sentir dor e não conseguir manter os braços brotados nos dois. E Hissam tratou de ferir todos, fazendo Robin se contorcer de dor, e sem uma gota de sangue.

- Viu só como você não me engana? E se fizer brotar mais braços, hei de ferir todos! - disse, indo em direção dela, que fez brotar um braço gigante da areia, e a mão grande capturou-o. Hissam acabou soltando o punhal, enquanto Robin continuou a sufocar o rei.

O príncipe se sacudia desesperando, vendo seu pai sem ar. Robin estava deitada na areia, sentindo as dores das punhaladas.

- Vai pagar caro, por tentar me matar assim!

Robin força ainda mais a mão enorme que esmagava Hassam e terminava de asfixiar o pai aos poucos. O velho, pouco antes de perder a consciência, pronunciou baixinho: "Foi Crocodile..."

- DESGRAÇADA! - gritou Hissam, desfalecendo aos poucos.

Vendo que ambos desmaiaram, Robin usou as mãos que brotou na areia e afundou-os nela, a ponto de nunca serem vistos por ninguém. E saiu dali em seguida, no Bananamóvel. Alguns segundos passaram. Uma dupla aproximou-se da área onde estavam sepultados Hissam e o pai dele. Cavaram fundo, resgatando os dois.

- Parece que Mr. 0 já começou a agir... - disse o homem da dupla.

- Mas então por que devemos salvar eles? - respondeu a mulher da dupla.

- Vamos deixar que o herói de Alabasta finalize eles pessoalmente, certo?

- ...bom, se você diz, tudo bem! Vamos salvá-los!

Igaram, disfarçado como Mr. 8 na Baroque Works, juntamente com Ms. Monday, uma mulher alta e muscular, de pele bem escura e cabelo rosa preso para trás, levam aqueles corpos secretamente, a fim de salvá-los.

…...

- Finalizados, Mr. 0. E olha que o príncipe foi bem espero ao suspeitar de mim. Só consegui convencê-los a pegar a carona por causa do pai dele.

- Bom trabalho, Ms. All Sunday! Terá uma recompensa boa, amanhã!

- Mas... e como ficará o reino deles?

- Mandarei os Billions e os Millions invadirem o reino e, com ambos declaradamente mortos, o exército e o povo recuará, simples assim. Mas farão isso apenas quando mandar!

- Sim senhor!

Ambos encerraram a ligação. Em um canto escondido, Talia ouviu a conversa e ficou horrorizada com Crocodile. Mas nem teve tempo de pensar naquilo, pois a voz grossa e imponente dele a chamou para se apresentar diante dele.

- Chamou, Crocodile?

- Sim, quero alertá-la sobre algo: aquele príncipe que a importunava não irá mais fazer isso...

- Ele... morreu mesmo? - atreveu-se a perguntar.

- Como sabe disso?

- Não sei... mas você disse que ele não vai voltar mais...

- E não me diga que está interessada nele, agora?

- Não... não senhor...er, Crocodile. Tanto que não quis aceitar o pedido dele!

- E se aceitasse, seria pior para você!

Crocodile falava de um modo sério e ameaçador com ela pela primeira vez. Talia sentiu aquilo. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas aguentou firme. Era horrível ver a pessoa amada falar daquele jeito. Ver seu amor aplicar um golpe sujo contra o príncipe que, inocentemente, veio apenas pedir a mão dela em casamento. Ele ordenou que ela fosse buscar a caixa de charutos, enquanto estava sentado no sofá da sala. Talia foi até o escritório chorando, cuidadosamente para ele não perceber. E na volta, foi limpando as lágrimas e tentando engolir o resto do choro. Crocodile percebeu que ela estava chorando, principalmente ao notar o narizinho avermelhado.

- E por que estava chorando, Talia?

- Eu? ...não, não estava chorando...

Ele pegou o rosto dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Você não me engana! Não mesmo...

- Não disse nada, Crocodile...

- Não se faça de sonsa, menina! Sei que está começando a amá-lo!

- Não, ainda amo você! Só não imaginava que o senhor mandasse matar pai e filho! - Talia confessou que sabia da verdade sobre o crime.

- Ahh... então você andou ouvindo minha conversa secretamente... e digo mais: todo aquele que quiser tomá-la de mim, Talia... morre. Morre! - ele alterou a voz para mais ríspida, apertando as bochechas dela enquanto segurava-lhe o rosto delicado.

- Por favor... está machucando... - Talia implorava, com dificuldade de falar.

- Você é minha, Talia. Só minha! Nenhum outro vai tê-la como eu, ouviu bem?

Crocodile pôs Talia nos ombros facilmente, como se fosse uma leve mochila, e levou-a para seu quarto. Jogou-a em sua cama macia, e foi tirando apenas seu membro para fora da calça. Logo em seguida, levantou o vestido de Talia enquanto devorava o pescoço dela de beijos e mordidas. Talia chorava, assustada, ao mesmo tempo que se excitava inconscientemente. Não conseguia negar seu mais íntimo prazer aos toques deles, fossem suaves ou brutos, como naquela hora. Sem estimular sua amante ou prepará-la antes, ele penetrou-a com violência, fazendo a outra quase implorar para ele parar, devido a dor intensa. Ele não estava importando para o que ela sentia, ou o que ela poderia falar para o rei. Aliás, ela temia Crocodile, até mais que Cobra. Metia nela com força, roçava seu largo e enorme tronco contra o dela, que era bem menor. Beijava-lhe a face, lambia-lhe a orelha, e sussurrava que ela era dele, só dele, que a amava. De fato, aquela obsessão dele era uma paixão intensa, medo de perdê-la. Talia se excitava mais, mesmo estando dolorida onde ele introduzia o pênis com violência. Suas mãozinhas agarraram os cabelos dele, negros e macios, similares aos dela.

- Eu... ainda amo...você... - Talia falou baixinho, enquanto ele beijava os lábios dela, puxando-os com os dentes vagarosamente.

- Quero que me deseje... como te desejo... - respondeu Crocodile, que a abraçava com mais força, sendo cuidadoso em não machucá-la com o gancho.

Ele a virou de bruços, deixando-a apenas nua da cintura até os pés. Ele tirou apenas o colete e a blusa, e desceu quase totalmente as calças. Abriu bem as pernas dela, forçando-a pelas nádegas roliças e generosas dela. Meteu a língua tesa no ânus virgem e apertado dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar, e gemer alto. Talia sentiu um prazer inexplicável enquanto ele introduzia a língua, que foi substituída por dois dedos, que fizeram-na contorcer de certa dor.

- Ah... vai doer, amor...

- Você me ama, não é? Suportaria uma dor pelo meu prazer? Hein? - Crocodile rodopiava dois dedos bem no fundo do ânus dela, que a fazia rebolar instintamente, empinando ainda mais os quadris para cima.

- ...sim... - disse Talia, baixinho.

Com isso, ele retirou os dedos e introduziu o pênis, que teve certa dificuldade de entrar. Arregaçou ainda mais pelas nádegas e coxas, quase abrindo o orifício anal da jovem dançarina. Então, seu enorme e bruto membro masculino conseguiu invadir aquela área tão virgem e tão apertada. Talia mordeu o travesseiro, aguentando a dor, enquanto levou uma das mãos até seu sexo, friccionando seu clitóris com as próprias digitais. O homem penetrava lentamente, até aquele ânus acostumar-se com a largura. Logo, foi acelerando, não aguentando as pulsações em seu pênis. Talia gemia alto, entregava-se a uma profunda sensação de prazer, diante de uma dor incômoda. Nada vinha em sua cabeça, nem as danças, nem a vida que levava. O mundo era ela e ele, naquela cama. Prometeu para si mesmo naquela hora, no âmago do seu coração que o amaria sempre, sequer deixaria de amá-lo, nem mesmo se sentisse algum tipo de atração por um outro homem. Seria só dele...para sempre!


	16. O Preço Estimado da Vingança

Mesmo com todo procedimento dos médicos do rei, que estavam secretamente em uma casa vazia em Nanohana por pedido de Igaram, o grande rei de Namasis acaba morrendo. Teve os velhos pulmões massacrados junto as costelas, que os perfuraram. Agarrado ao corpo do pai, Hassam chorava inconformado. Jurou diante do cadáver que ia acabar com o provável mandante daquele ataque por Ms. All Sunday: Nico Robin.

- Se o príncipe não sabia, essa organização Baroque Works possui os piores piratas que existem nesses tempos atuais. Essa mesma, se chama Nico Robin, é procurada desde pequena há mais de vinte anos por ter sido responsável por um naufrágio de muitos navios da Marinha, sem contar os outros fatos envolvendo ela.

- Acho que já ouvi falar dessa uma vez... - lembrou-se Hassam, limpando as lágrimas, mas sem soltar suas mãos das do pai.

- Se quiser, posso falar de muitos que conheço aqui...

- Apenas... quero saber desse Sir Crocodile. Foi ele o mandante do assassinado, e é ele que deve sentir o peso disso tudo!

- Logo ele terá sua punição, é por isso que estou como um dos agentes. A filha do rei já sabe disso e também quer participar!

- Por favor... prometo guardar segredo, mas me ajude a acabar com esse homem o mais rápido! - disse Hassam, colocando uma das mãos em suas costas, que estavam cheias de curativos; teve duas das costelas quebradas, mas nada grave.

- Ainda é cedo, mas o rei logo saberá das ações do "grande amigo" dele... - finalizou Igaram com um pequeno cântico similar ao de óperas, como sempre fazia em algumas frases que concluía.

- Ele... tem uma criada, e que também é dancarina, chamada Talia. Vim com meu pai até aqui para pedir a mão dela em casamento ao rei, que deixou ela escolher se queria ou não casar comigo. Mas percebi como Crocodile se incomodou, principalmente na incerteza dela aceitar meu pedido e sair da casa dele. É por isso que ele mandou essa mulher nos matar, porque demos um tempo indefinido para ela repensar sobre meu pedido.

- Ahhh. Então foi isso!

- Não me importo se ela é uma amante secreta dele ou não: quero tirá-la das garras dele! Porque com um homem desses, ela não encontrará um destino melhor! - Hassam falava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, aparentemente aflito.

- Você... quer que eu também arranje um jeito de tirar essa moça de Crocodile?

- Ahhh... deixa para lá. Apenas ocupe-se em desmascará-lo, o resto deixa comigo!

- Tenha cuidado, meu rapaz! Sir Crocodile é mais perigoso que imagina... é preciso calcular bastante seus futuros atos para tentar acabar com ele... além disso, é altamente protegido pelo rei e por esse povo iludido.

- Conte comigo... - Hassam estendeu a mão. - e... qual seu nome?

- Igaram. Mas trate de chamar-me pelo meu codinome Mr. 8!

- Mr. … 8? Por que esse codinome?

- Os homens são chamados por um tratamento formal e o número que corresponde ao seu nível de força. Quanto menor o número, maiores são os poderes que aquele agente tem dentro da Organização. Crocodile é Mr. 0, o chefe. Logo vem Mr. 1, Mr. 2...

- Entendi...

- Bem, se não incomodar, podemos rapidamente levar o corpo de seu pai até Namasis. Depois, teremos que nos separar. Desejo do fundo da alma boa sorte ao novo rei!

Igaram apertou Hassam num abraço acolhedor, que fez o jovem rei chorar mais um pouco. Depois disso, os três médicos do rei e Igaram, sem o auxílio de Ms. Monday – que ficou na cidade vigiando se estavam sendo perseguidos -, acompanharam Hassam e o corpo do pai dele até o porto. Ao chegar na cidade, foi acolhido por soldados e pelo povo, que lamentava horrivelmente pelo fato. Hassam justificou aquilo como um ataque de piratas, sem revelar ainda o verdadeiro porquê. Mas não adiantou muita coisa: alguns já viam Alabasta de forma hostil. Alguns até gritavam pela morte de Cobra, mas Hassam, em um discurso público, proibiu que difamassem Alabasta e a Família Real local.

A cerimônia da posse do filho aconteceu dois dias depois do enterro do pai. Cobra fez questão de ir, e avisou que fará uma rígida busca e controle de piratas no país. O rei de Alabasta ofereceu a Hassam toda a assistência possível, que foi aceita por ele. Entre gritos, choros e salvas, Hissam era então aclamado novo rei de Namasis. Um rei solteiro. Um rei que não ao pai o gosto de vê-lo casado e com filhos. Hassam se arrependeu das rebeldias e das farras que ostentava quando era mais jovem, ao mesmo tempo que não se arrependia, por causa de Talia. Se estivesse casado até então, não haveria livres chances para cortejar a bela dançarina, que vivia em condições de criada de um assassino. De um ex-pirata shichibukai que era uma espécie de cão do governo.

- Rei Cobra, desejo-lhe também toda a sorte pela frente, pois pelo jeito que está as coisas em Alabasta, poderá vir uma nuvem de trevas em seu reino! - Hassam foi indireto, mas alerta para Cobra.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Hassam?

- Parece que... há certos inimigos em seu reino. Suspeito de alguns...

- Por favor, meu jovem rei... deixe que isso resolverei com calma... concentre-se em sua nova missão, Majestade! - Cobra tentou fazer Hassam não levantar polêmica naquela conversa, já que não queria discutir com ele.

…...

Talia arrumava a sala, enquanto Crocodile estava em seu escritório, conversando com sua agente. O shichibukai queria reunir os oito principais agentes da Baroque Works para acertar o palel de cada um dele para o grande ataque a Alabasta. Logo isso, Robin transmitiu a mensagem para os convocados, e no dia seguinte, todos estariam reunidos no porão do cassino. Talia estava passando por perto da porta do escritório, e acabou parando para ouvir a conversa. Ao ver que a ligação havia terminado, foi direto para a sala a fim de não levantar suspeitas de sua curiosa espionagem.

- Talia! Venha aqui até onde estou! - gritou Crocodile, achando que ela estava na sala.

- Estou aqui. - disse Talia, entrando na sala.

- Preciso passar algumas regras que servirão para você a partir de hoje mesmo. Uma delas: como Alabasta entrará em conflito, não será permitida sua saída de casa! Terá que ficar aqui, e o que você precisar, seja para o serviço de casa ou até algo pessoal, será previsto por mim e terá tudo em suas mãos! - levantou-se, indo até ela. - Preciso garantir sua segurança, minha querida...

- Mas... como sabe que vai haver esse conflito?

- Ora, já esqueceu? Vou dar um golpe nesse governo inerte, e é preciso que haja uma guerra, para que fracos sejam eliminados e fortes sejam destacados. Breve, voltará ao palácio, Talia... mas como uma respeitável dama.

- Mas... é preciso que aconteça uma guerra, levando em conta o derramamento de sangue de inocentes? - ela estava um pouco assustada.

- Óbvio! Além do mais, inocentes aqui são raríssimos, até você pode não ser uma...

Talia olhou Crocodile de lado, estranhando aqueles julgamentos.

- ...temo apenas pelos poucos inocentes...

- Não se preocupe, mulher! Você estará segura! Desde que... seja fiel a mim e obedeça minhas ordens. Portanto, não a permitirei que saia de casa tão cedo, até que tudo esteja terminado. Entendido? - disse Crocodile, batendo de leve na cabeça dela.

- Sim, Crocodile. - disse ela, abaixando a cabeça.

Crocodile pegou-a nos braços e, sentando-se em sua grande e vermelha cadeira, pôs Talia sentada em suas coxas, similar a uma criança, e abraçou-a. Talia deitou a cabeça no peito dele inconscientemente, aquietando-se em ouvir sua respiração. O cheiro suave de tabaco em suas roupas lhe agradava o olfato.

- Talia... você confia em mim?

- ...por que não confiaria? - disse ela, fechando os olhos.

- Então, é de acordo que eu destrua essa governo e esse rei, para criar um país totalmente nosso?

- ...sou de acordo com qualquer decisão que tomar, Crocodile. - Talia pensou bem antes de falar qualquer coisa que o desagradasse.

- Uhmm, ótimo, ótimo!

Com sua única mão, Crocodile pôs um charuto em sua boca e acendeu o isqueiro. Deleitou-se naquele momento em que fumava e sustentava a mulher que gostava em seu colo. Aquele foi o primeiro momento íntimo sem sexo que ambos tiveram. Passaram o resto da tarde daquela mesma forma, sem sair dali. Talia já nem se incomodava com aquela fumaça de charuto, ao contrário, já havia se acostumado com isso. Até a comida predileta dele havia se tornado sua também. Ela mesma não entendia como um amor antigo poderia sobreviver naquele convívio, quando já sabia da outra personalidade do então herói de Alabasta. Ela temia pelo seu povo, apenas rezava em silêncio para que esse tal golpe de Crocodile não fosse injusto e sanguinário com o povo de Alabasta.

- Soube que Hassam, aquele príncipe que veio te pedir em casamento, assumiu o reino de Namasis como novo rei? - Crocodile cortou o silêncio longo.

- É mesmo? Mas... o que houve com o pai dele, aquele rei?

- Ambos sofreram um atentado envolvendo piratas invasores, que acabou resultando na morte do velho.

Talia olhou chocada, aparentemente preocupada, para Crocodile.

- Nossa... e Hassam? Também saiu ferido?

- ...está preocupada com ele? - Crocodile, em um tom levemente irônico.

- Assim como fiquei com o pai dele, ou se fosse com qualquer pessoa... - disse ela, acariciando-lhe a face. - Não precisa se ciumar ou preocupar, meu amor... sou toda sua!

- Assim espero! ...Deveria ter mandando um dos meus agentes para protegê-los durante a viagem... - ele, fazendo-se de inocente.

- Sinto muito por tudo isso...

- Está vendo, Talia? Nosso rei atual é muito displicente, esse país não virou um caos totalmente porque eu cuido de tudo, principalmente desses piratas invasores!

- E... você não poderia amistosamente orientar o rei, em vez de massacrá-lo?

- Cobra? Ele se acha sempre certo, e às vezes despreza as opiniões dos conselheiros! Não, Talia... não adianta relações amistosas para tudo. Aprenda isso, garota: sem revolução não tem evolução. A voz que é silenciada jamais será realizada!

- Entendo...

Talia não queria contrariar Crocodile. Da forma mais discreta, tentava aconselhar não destruir e reorganizar Alabasta de forma violenta, mas ele não se importava com nada. Por certos momentos, ele se irritava com ela, mas era paciente. Pelo menos, estava paciente até naquele momento.


	17. A Guerra Começa

Crocodile sempre mostrou total desprezo do estilo de vida "idealista" dos piratas, afirmando que os ideais e o status de Rei dos Piratas são totalmente inúteis para ele. Ele dá mais importância no poder militar. Sim, o poder militar daria o controle de praticamente tudo! Pluton era um dos seus objetivos, e a localização dele está em um poneglyph. Os poneglyphs são grandes blocos de pedra misteriosas, com histórias inscritas sobre eles na forma de letras diferentes do alfabeto clássico. Eles estão espalhados entre as ilhas da Grand Line. As palavras que escondem segredos importantes possuem o poder de mudar o mundo. E estava mais perto que ele almejava. Era só uma questão de tempo... a pessoa que provavelmente sabia desse poneglyphs era o Rei Cobra.

Crocodile havia se reunido com os agentes principais, acertando os últimos detalhes sobre a "Operação Utopia", que tratava-se de uma ação que provocaria a destruição de toda a Alabasta. Todos os agentes, desde os Millions até os mais fortes deles, já estavam prontos. Começou então os dias de terror, ao começar por Alubarna. Pessoas desesperadas, rebeldes se juntando para atacar o rei. Vivi já não se encontrava mais no palácio. Estava com um grupo de jovens piratas que compraram a briga dela para salvar seu país. Ela é uma princesa responsável e preocupada com Alabasta, seus amigos, sua família e seu país e está disposta a enfrentar grandes dificuldades para protegê-los - Crocodile e todo o Baroque Works - para restaurar a paz ao seu país. Desde anos atrás, ela nunca tinha ido com a Cara daquele homem que o povo proclamava "herói". Nunca falou dos seus pensamentos para seu pai, até quando viu Crocodile pronto para atacar Alabasta, enviando-lhe uma carta contando todo o esquema da Baroque Works.

Cidades de Alabasta estavam devastadas pela seca e pela guerra. Crocodile tinha contrabandeado o Pó da Dança, que era do controle do rei e era usado para fazer chuva artificial, o que auxiliava aquele povo que vivia de areia e deserto. Alguns anos antes, alguns homens de entrega - agentes da Baroque Works disfarçados - trouxeram um grande carregamento desse pó para a cidade, mas eles forjaram um acidente em que o transporte havia quebrado, com os pacotes contendo o produto, assim fazendo "desaparecer" o pó. Arranjaram uma desculpa para Cobra, e por trás do rei, começaram a espalhar por boatos que foi uma ação preparada pelo próprio rei, para prejudicar o povo. Crocodile já tinha conseguido o que queria: para a destruição total da Família Real, era preciso que o povo se rebelasse contra o rei, o humilde povo e o Exército Rebelde, composto por homens dispostos a defender Alabasta através de uma guerra ilegal. Tudo pronto.

Talia, que estava presa na área do cassino onde Crocodile morava, sequer suspeitava do tumulto que estava a cidade. Mas sabia dos planos básicos de Crocodile, e temia pelo povo, pela Família Real, e até mesmo... pelo próprio shichibukai. Até achava melhor estar proibida de sair de casa, talvez não estivesse preparada para lidar com os problemas lá fora. E sequer sabia se defender, poderia sofrer um ataque sério com risco de morte. Ela sabia que ele nunca iria perdoá-la por esse tipo de falha. Sua cabeça estava mergulhada em diversos pensamentos e conflitos. Todos os acontecimentos depois da morte de sua mãe, em apenas seis meses, havia mudado seu jeito de ser e de pensar, pelo menos em alguns aspectos. O que ela mais queria mudar, não conseguia: gostar do seu abusivo patrão. Ele não havia parado em casa esses dias, e estava sozinha. Parece que até o rei havia esquecido dela. Cobra sempre mandava um homem de confiança até onde ela morava, e disso Crocodile já era ciente. Aquela solidão estava deixando-a quase louca. Passava horas na janela que só dava vista para os fundos do cassino – uma bela vista, mas não o suficiente para saber o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Para aliviar aquela sensação ruim, Talia ia para seu quarto e procurava dormir, e só conseguia sossego espiritual quando realmente adormecia.

…...

Um forasteiro vestido como um nômade estava aparentemente perdido no deserto, perto da capital de Alabasta. Viu no distante horizonte o Exército Rebelde indo em direção à Alubarna. O lugar parecia que estava em guerra. Cauteloso, tentou seguir distantemente aquele exército. Já perto da entrada da cidade, estava sedento e cansado, caindo deitado e quase sem forças na areia. Um soldado, que estava com a cabeça coberta, passou por perto e o levou dali. O forasteiro sentiu receio, não sabia se seria salvo ou até mesmo morto. Mas a falta de força para continuar acabou fazendo-o se entregar a aquele soldado.

Após algum tempo, esse misterioso forasteiro abriu os olhos dourados. Estava em uma espécie de cabana, e teve os panos que cobriam seu corpo removidos.

- Onde estou... - disse Hassam, acordando aos poucos.

- Em um esconderijo dos soldados do rei. Espero que você não seja um dos rebeldes. Eu o salvei porque era injusto deixar uma pessoa cansada e com sede morrer no calor intenso dos desertos. - disse o tal soldado que o salvou.

- Vim escondido para salvar uma pessoa... das mãos desse tal de Sir Crocodile.

- Sir Crocodile? O que ele tem a ver nessa história? Estamos em guerra com o rei, que está com planos de destruir o próprio país sem finalidade alguma! E quem sabe se Sir Crocodile pode até estar planejando algo para...

- Não se enganem! - interrompeu Hassam.

- Ora, e você por acaso tem provas, forasteiro? Deveria saber o que ele já fez por esse povo, até mais que o rei!

- Sei que ele armou um atentado contra mim e meu pai... ah, deixa para lá, eu realmente não tenho provas!

- ...mas quem é você?

- Sou Hassam, rei de Namasis. Não vou esconder quem sou, não! E só vim para salvar uma pessoa que muito estimo, tirando desse inferno!

- E... quem é essa pessoa?

- Uma jovem mulher que vive presa com esse tal Crocodile...

- Hã? … que eu saiba, Crocodile não tem esposa... a não ser que seja uma concubina, mas por que quer tomar o que não lhe pertence? Sem provas que te favoreçam?

- Dou-lhe a fortuna que pedir...

O soldado olhou Hassam, silenciando-se. E o rei continuou:

- Estou falando sério. Não quero nada desse país a não ser salvar a vida de uma mulher que vive quase como escrava desse Sir Crocodile. Quero salvar uma vida de Alabasta, e farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance... nem que isso seja o sacrifício até do meu próprio reino! - Hassam disse a última frase segurando o soldado pelo colarinho visível, através da armadura.

- E... posso saber, pelo menos, o nome dela? Se o senhor tiver informações dela, posso ajudá-lo com mais precisão.

- ...ela se chama Talia, era dançarina do rei de vocês.

O soldado fez uma cara surpresa, como se conhecesse ela.

- ...por acaso, você a conhece, soldado?

- Ela é minha amiga desde os tempos de adolescência, fui eu que a levei para o palácio depois que ela perdeu a mãe, que era o único membro vivo de sua família. Apresentei-a ao rei, para que ela fosse uma das dançarinas do palácio. E sim... lembro-me que ela passou a viver com Crocodile, a pedido do próprio, para que fosse a criada dele.

- Então, pela sua amiga, vamos salvá-la das garras desse homem!

- Ah, então está forjando uma má reputação para Crocodile apenas por interesses nela?! - Rajar se levantou da cama, onde estava sentado ao lado de Hassam, e apontou-lhe a espada.

Sem se abalar, Hassam fitou-o sério.

- Guarde sua espada, soldado. Vou te contar em detalhes desde a primeira vez que conheci Talia e o que esse Crocodile fez comigo e com meu pai.

Ambos trocaram uma tarde inteira de informações. Rajar percebeu que Hassam parecia falar a verdade. Já tinha ouvido algumas coisas sobre Crocodile, mas como todo nativo local, só podia falar bem dele, já que o viu salvar a cidade diversas vezes de piratas invasores. Hassam confessou que amava Talia, e o porquê de Crocodile ter mandado sua assistente ir matá-lo durante a volta para Namasis. Rajar prometeu acolhê-lo em sua cabana, onde estava com alguns outros soldados, protegendo uma das áreas de acesso a capital de Alabasta.

…...

Talia acordou com barulhos de porta batendo. Acordou rapidamente, e foi atender à porta. Crocodile entrou furioso, e parecia que queria procurar algo nas instantes.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Talia pergunta calmamente.

- Cale-se! E trate de continuar aqui, sem sair! - respondeu o outro rispidamente. - Estou ocupado agora, e você não precisa fazer nada hoje! Logo verei como vou te tirar daqui!

- Sim, senhor... - concordou com a voz baixa, dirigindo-se para o quarto.

Crocodile parecia impaciente ao procurar algo. Talia até queria oferecer ajuda, mas temia em ouvir uma resposta pior. Foi para o quarto, deitou-se novamente. Sentiu certa vontade de chorar, mas este não veio ainda. De repente, sentiu alguém bater afavelmente suas nádegas. Talia sentou subitamente na cama.

- Ei, escute: Não estou zangado com você. Estou em um ponto crítico onde não posso falhar, por isso estou assim, nervoso. Você me conhece, não? - Crocodile parecia se desculpar da resposta rude anteriormente.

- Não... não estou brava com você... apenas me recolhi porque disse que eu não era mais necessária por hoje. - disse a outra, de cabeça baixa, sem olhar para o homem.

Crocodile levantou o queixo dela. Ambos se olharam silenciosamente, por alguns minutos, e pareciam trocar os mais íntimos pensamentos.

- Essa pode ser a última vez que estaremos juntos...

- Quê?! - Talia pareceu assustada. - Não diga isso... por favor!

- Não se preocupe, estou certo que sairei vivo, mas... vamos ficar sem nos ver por alguns dias. Por isso, quero que fique aqui, até quando eu conseguir um outro lugar para você ficar. Logo, tudo aqui será destruído! Terei uma longa luta pela frente, em prol de Alabasta... irei fraco, voltarei forte! Logo, serei dono de tudo aqui... e como te prometi, darei para minha bela uma vida de princesa! Sequer será mais uma dançarina obrigada a agradar os outros! - ele pegou no rosto dela, carinhosamente. - Você será minha, Talia!

- Mas... já não sou sua?

- Sim, mas será mais que apenas uma serva. Estou falando sério! - ele puxou-a para um abraço, quase prendendo todo o corpo menor da mulher em seus braços gigantes.

Talia conseguiu chorar o choro contido há poucos minutos. Sentiu voltar a confiança e o calor dele, Ela o amava tanto... foram somente alguns dias sem vê-lo, e tê-lo ali agora era como matar a saudade de alguém que não se vê há décadas. Até o cheiro de tabaco em suas roupas – coisa que a incomodava inicialmente – trazia conforto e prazer para si.

- Eu... apenas tenho que agradecer... - disse Talia, olhando para ele.

Crocodile limpou as lágrimas dela com os dedos.

- Essas lágrimas não combinam com a beleza desses olhos verdes!

- Mas essas lágrimas são de felicidade, e não de tristeza!

- Entendo... mas prefiro-a com a felicidade de um sorriso estampada no rosto que com essas lágrimas que parecem tristeza!

Talia atreveu-se em abraçá-lo forte, correspondendo ao abraço dele. Crocodile fitava o horizonte pela janela do quarto em que ambos estavam.

- Será que... posso te pedir algo antes de você sair novamente? - Talia disse, um pouco receosa, mas arriscou.

- O que é? Mas seja breve, não tenho muito tempo...

- Poderia passar um tempo comigo, nem que seja por alguns minutos? - sua doce e meiga voz revelava suas íntimas intenções.

Crocodile sorriu maliciosamente.


	18. Uma Despedida Deixa Laços de Sangue

Alabasta estava em estado deplorável. Os agentes da Baroque Works, oficiais, millions e billions, já estavam devastando a capital, que já estava sendo destruída pelos rebeldes que queriam acertar as contas com Rei Cobra, que tinha sido raptado e um dos agentes principais, Mr. 2, estava disfarçado dele e incitando o caos em Alabasta. Piratas do bando do Chapéu de Palha entraram na briga em prol de Vivi e seu líder, um jovem pirata de dezessete anos, estava disposto a acabar com Crocodile custe o que custar. Cada um dos membros do Chapéu de Palha teve que lidar com cada um dos agentes oficiais. Enquanto a voz da princesa não era ouvida por todos, somente esse grupo de piratas poderiam ajudá-la em sua missão de salvar Alabasta.

Dentro da cabana de Rajar, Hassam estava se recuperando, ouvindo tiros e gritaria das pessoas. Lembrou de seu povo em Namasis e comparou-o com o de Alabasta. Não acreditava nem um pouco que o rei estivesse dando ordens para os soldados destruir aquele país, qualquer coisa lhe dizia que era tudo relacionado a Crocodile. Lembrou do atentado que sofreu, que fez perecer a vida do pai... e grossas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos dourados. Sua jura de vingança não havia morrido, mas queria salvar Talia das garras dele. Preferia tirá-la dali e levá-la para Namasis, e esquecer de tudo que passou nesse país. Rajar ainda era inocente, relatava as "atrocidades" de Cobra e reclamava por que Crocodile não os ajudava naquela hora.

- Ele não ajuda porque é o próprio causador disso! Ofereço minhas mãos para você cortar, se eu estiver errado! - Hassam disse, socando a mesinha ao lado do seu leito.

- Deixa de dizer fatos sem provas! - Rajar segurou-o pelo colarinho de suas roupas improvisadas, mostrando sem querer o largo peito nu, que guardava um belo pingente de esmeralda.

- Que seja! Só quero que apenas tire Talia dessa cidade, pois ela vai morrer junto com os outros! - Hassam o encarava firmemente.

- Só o deixo viver porque demonstra sinceros sentimentos por ela. E se for para o bem dela, é melhor que a leve com você! - Rajar o soltou.

- Já te disse o meu plano, espero que realmente consiga realizá-lo, em vez de me trair por causa desse brutamontes que vocês chamam de herói!

Rajar se levantou da cadeira que estava perto de Hassam, indo até a entrada da cabana. Viu uns homens carregarem o corpo de uma criança, ensanguentado. A ideia de ajudar Hassam a fugir com Talia não seria fácil, nem mesmo com o plano do príncipe ruivo. Mas estava disposto a ajudar sua amiga dos tempos de adolescência.

…...

O corpo esbelto e curvilíneo de Talia era revelado a cada peça de roupa que Crocodile tirava. Estava mais paciente naquela hora, sabia que poderia ser o último momento que estaria com ela. Estava confiante em seu golpe, logo a Família Real seria eliminada e ele tomaria todo aquele país, junto com Pluton. Todos esses recentes anos, só ambicionando, planejando, conquistando um país, trabalhando par aos outros sem um pouco de prazer na vida, estava o matando por dentro. Foi Talia que trouxe toda sua graça de mulher e amante para si. Mantinha sua amada guardada naquela casa de fundos, onde ela poderia se proteger dos ataques dos soldados e rebeldes. Ele daria para ela aquele reino, tinha certeza que ela seria dele depois da guerra. Ele beijava cada centímetro daquele corpo de pele alva, macia, sedosa. Estava tão isolado do mundo e daquele país consumido pela guerra que planejou, que até tinha tirado seu gancho depois de muito tempo. Talia o ajudava a despir-se, desabotoando a blusa e tirando o lenço do pescoço. Depois de totalmente despidos, ambos se entregam a um abraço forte. Ele quase a sufocava com um beijo intenso, talvez aquele momento era a primeira vez que se entregava tão cegamente a ela.

Assim tão cegamente se entregava a bela morena de olhos verdes. Talia tocava cada parte do enorme corpo com tanto carinho, beijava-o venerosamente, totalmente entregue a um frenesi intenso. Mesmo com apenas uma mão, Crocodile a pôs deitada na cama, e admirava aquele corpo ainda mais branco, iluminado pela luz da Lua que a janela aberta não escondia. Bem de longe, podia se ouvir barulhos de explosões que vinham da guerra. A cidade onde estava o cassino e a casa dele também estava sofrendo com a guerra. Mas nada daquilo atrapalhava ambos, que só se concentravam nos gemidos de cada um. Os dedos grandes, grossos e ornamentados de anéis deslizavam por entre os belos seios da moça, descendo pelo ventre delineado, até chegar entre as coxas grossas e roliças. Ele se lembrou como era prazeroso de ver todo aquele conjunto dançando. As carnes rijas, a firmeza dos passos. A barriga firme que tremia perfeitamente naquela dança do ventre. Não era à toa que os convidados do rei ficavam hipnotizados com a dança dela. Toda aquela lembrança o fez beijá-la longamente no pequeno umbigo. Ela se contorceu, por causa das leves cócegas, mas acariciava os cabelos negros e lisos daquele que a beijava na barriga.

- Te amo... - Talia disse baixinho, enquanto acariciava os cabelos.

Ele respondeu aquela declaração morna e sincera com um beijo nos lábios, quase sufocando-a novamente. Isso não a incomodava, pelo contrário, adorava ser sufocada daquele jeito, correspondendo como podia com sua boca levemente carnuda e pequena, principalmente em comparação com os lábios dele. Com isso, ele não perdeu tempo nas trocas de carícias: ajeitou os quadris dela, sustentando com sua mão, e introduziu seu órgão já "desperto" dentro dela. Ambos gemeram baixinho, ainda entre beijos. Crocodile movia-se lentamente, desfrutando os prazeres da carne dentro dela. Deixou ela ir se acostumando com ele dentro de si, não foi tão direto como sempre foi. Talia movia seus quadris para frente, deixando seu clitóris tocar perto do sexo dele. Ambos compartilhavam quase o mesmo prazer, com isso ele acelerava aos poucos, movendo-se dentro dela com um pouco mais de força. Depois de quase um minuto naquele momento, Talia já estava quase no clímax, assim como ele. Ela o soltou, caindo de braços abertos na cama, enquanto ele metia com mais força, sustentando apenas os quadris dela. Já no clímax, ele encravou todo seu órgão dentro dela, jogando a cabeça para trás. A Lua iluminou bem seu rosto e corpo moreno levemente suado, assim como o corpo molengo da mulher, os braços atirados para cima, os grandes seios mais firmes, de mamilos eriçados. A excitação dele era tão intensa que vinha novamente uma onda de gozo, o qual descontou tudo no corpo dela. Eram penetrações fortes, uma sensação de prazer intensa. Seus olhos cinzentos se abriam aos poucos, dando de cara com a grande Lua no céu. Ela abria os olhos aos poucos, vendo a bela imagem de um macho dominador possuindo-a. O peito largo, os músculos delineados... a bonita pele morena que parecia um pouco mais clara sob a luz lunar. Ele estava com os cabelos assanhados, uma mecha grossa caída no meio do rosto.

- Beija-me... - pediu Talia, numa voz rouca e fraca.

Assim ele o fez. Juntaram os corpos suados e compartilharam mais um daqueles beijos sufocadores. Ela o abraçava tão apertado, já sentia falta dele mesmo com a sua presença breve ali. Ainda com seu pênis dentro do corpo dela, Crocodile ia recuperando o fôlego aos poucos, diminuindo os beijos, para lhe falar ao pé do ouvido, com a mesma tonalidade que Talia lhe pediu um beijo.

- Nos separaremos aqui, minha querida... mas breve, retornarei. Vou te dar esse reino também, você merece...

Talia começou a chorar repentinamente, olhando nos olhos dele. Crocodile beijou-lhe os olhos chorosos, lambendo as lágrimas adocicadas que saíam deles.

- Não é preciso chorar nesse momento, Talia... deve apenas torcer e confiar em mim.

- Nem sei por que estou chorando, senhor...

Crocodile fez uma careta, em tom de brincadeira. Talia entendeu o porquê e corrigiu-se.

- Er, desculpe. Crocodile.

- Agora, sim.

- Mas... ainda temo por você, meu querido! Quero muito que essa não seja a última vez que o vejo! - Talia destacou bem o "não"

- Prefiro que torça por mim, em vez de temer. - disse ele, retornando a beijá-la.

Depois de alguns segundos brincando com os lábios da outra em beijos menores, Crocodile retirou-se dentro dela delicadamente, levantando-se, e puxando-a para seu colo, onde ficaram em posição de lótus. Fitaram-se por longos segundos. Depois de um abraço manhoso naquela mesma posição erótica, ele colocou-a na cama deitada, e puxou o lençol de cor bege claro para cobrir o corpo dela. Parecia que estava colocando uma criança para dormir.

- Agora vai dormir, meu amor. E fique aqui. Quando eu resolver meus problemas por definitivo em Alubarna, te buscarei. Proteja-se, você é meu bem maior, no momento! - Crocodile encerrou as palavras beijando Talia na testa, que obedeceu ao seu amor e fechou os olhos.

- Boa sorte... - disse ela, já sentindo o sono chegar.

Crocodile foi se banhar rapidamente. Após renovado, pegou seu pesado gancho e saiu de casa, cheio de vigor para concluir seus sonhos. Agora, o rei o esperava em seu cativeiro no deserto...

…...

O dia raiava. Mais um dia quente e seco, misturado ao cheiro de sangue das vítimas da guerra, tanto os vivos como os mortos. Rajar saiu do esconderijo com Hassam disfarçado de soldado do rei. Ambos foram para o palácio. O lugar estava impossibilitado de chegar perto, de tantos soldados e rebeldes se enfrentando.

- Sem chances de resgatar Talia... - comentou Hassam.

- Será que... ela está na cidade onde mora Crocodile? - Rajar levantou essa suspeita.

- Onde ele mora?

- Não tenho certeza, mas acho que é no cassino dele, ou em uma das casas ao redor, aí não sei...

- Vamos para lá! - disse Hassam.

No meio do caminho, apareceram dois rebeldes que queriam enfrentá-los. Rajar se preparou para atacá-los, caso viessem tentar matar ele e Hassam, que imitou o gesto de Rajar e disse para o próprio.

- Sei lutar, defenda-se enquanto eu mesmo me defendo.

- Você está certo disso?

- Sim!

E começou uma breve briga entre eles. E Hassam foi mais rápido em derrotar o rebelde com quem lutava, usando a lança emprestada de Rajar para deter o ataque do rebelde e dar um soco caprichado no meio do rosto dele, nocauteando-o perfeitamente. Rajar estava apenas lutando com sua arma, e tinha um pouco de dificuldade em finalizar o outro rebelde. Percebeu o que Hassam fez, e assim o imitou, conseguindo finalizar o outro.

- Às vezes, a luta corporal é mais efetiva... - brincou Hassam.

Concordando, Rajar seguiu em frente, dirigindo-se com Hassam até Rainbase, onde ficava o Rain Dinners – o cassino de Crocodile. Lá também se encontrava perdida e tumultuada com alguns guerrilheiros e soldados. Estranharam em ver o cassino funcionando normalmente. Hassam cismou com um dos guardas que estavam ali, e dirigiu-lhe a palavra.

- Senhor, poderia me esclarecer uma dúvida?

- No que puder ajudar...

- É aqui que reside um homem chamado Crocodile?

- Er, sim... mas por que o soldado quer saber isso? Todos sabem que ele mora aqui! - disse o guarda, rindo.

- Mas ouvi dizer que ele desapareceu, e estamos a procura dele! - Rajar se intrometeu na conversa, para ajudar Hassam.

- Ele saiu daqui ainda pouco. Por que estão procurando ele?

- Ordens do Rei Cobra! - disse Rajar.

- Hmm... vejo que não estão mentindo, são soldados do rei.

- Ah, e queremos saber se reside com ele uma jovem mulher, que é sua criada... ela se encontra em casa segura?

- Criada? ...não sabia que ele tinha uma. - o guarda coçou a cabeça, aparentando confuso com aquela informação.

- Sim, ele tem uma criada, ela é dançarina do rei. E o rei está querendo que ambos saiam do cassino! - disse Rajar, firme nas palavras.

- Ah, mas eles provavelmente estão na casa aos fundos do cassino. Mas precisarei conectar com ele se quiserem realmente verificar quem está lá, se me permitem... vou entrar!

- Não temos tempo, senhor! Não ouviu que toda a Alabasta está em guerra? E que aqui não é diferente? Precisamos proteger o herói de Alabasta e seus criados! - Hassam, com ares de soldado em seu disfarce perfeito.

- Sim, mas...

- Com licença! - Rajar empurrou o guarda, como fazem os soldados quando querem invadir algo. Hassam fez o mesmo.

Ao verem dois soldados da guarda do Rei Cobra, muitos pararam para olhar, preocupados.

- Leve-nos até a casa de Crocodile! É uma ordem do Rei Cobra! - disse Rajar ao outro guarda que estava dentro do cassino.

Esse outro guarda parecia mais nervoso, e sem contestar a ordem dos soldados ali, levaram os dois até uma casa nos fundos, que tinha uma descida subterrânea.

- Desçam essa escada, lá tem uma porta grande. Se ele ou alguém estiver lá, hão de abrir para vocês.

Hassam foi na frente, antes de Rajar agradecer a informação. Batendo a porta com força, Hassam avisava que estava ali por ordens do rei. Talia ouviu as batidas na porta. Temeu de ir ver quem é, colocando-se apenas atrás da porta.

- Abram essa porta, é uma ordem do rei! - Hassam.

- Talia, sou eu, Rajar! Preciso falar com você!

Talia sorriu ao reconhecer a voz do amigo e decidiu abrir a porta. Viu Rajar, levemente machucado, e abraçou-o fraternalmente. Rajar assim correspondeu, pois sentia saudades dela.

- Tenho que apresentar alguém que já conhece!

Rajar apontou com a mão desocupada da arma o outro, que tirou o típico chapéu que usava os soldados e o lenço do rosto. O belo príncipe ruivo que há algum tempo havia pedido em casamento. Hassam cumprimentou-a com um sorriso sincero e olhar apaixonado.

- Cada vez mais bela, Talia... - os olhos dourados do jovem rei de Namasis brilhavam.

Talia sentiu a cabeça girar diante dos fatos. Viu aquele que julgava estar morto. Sentiu-se fraca para ficar de pé, e acabou desmaiando ali mesmo, nos braços de Rajar. Os dois acudiram-na, tentando reanimá-la.

- Talia, minha princesa do deserto! Reaja! - Hassam apertava a outra nos braços.

- Vamos sair daqui! - ordenou Rajar.

Hassam pegou Talia nos braços e ambos saíram pela lateral do cassino, para evitar chamar a atenção do pessoal lá dentro. O primeiro guarda que ambos questionaram viu os dois saindo, e foi até eles.

- Onde vão?

- Salvar essa moça! Estava trancada com sede e fome! - Hassam deu uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Ela é criada de Crocodile, e a dançarina do rei! E nosso dever é protegê-la! - disse Rajar, confirmando aquela mentira do outro com a verdade.

- Ah... peço perdão pela minha desconfiança! - o tal guarda curvou-se diante dos soldados.

- Até mais! - disse Hassam, partindo com Talia nos braços.

Os dois, por indicação de Rajar, se dirigiram para Nanohana. O primeiro porto que visse, Rajar indicaria para Hassam fugir com ela.

- Sei que ela antes deveria encontrar um médico, mas vou deixar que ela tenha todo o tratamento merecido em minha terra! - prometeu Hassam ao amigo, pouco antes de se separarem.

- Confio em você, Rei Hassam! - disse o outro, colocando a mão no ombro dele, já que as mãos e braços de hassam estavam ocupados sustentando Talia, ainda desacordada.

- E mais uma vez, muito obrigado por tudo! Voltará a ver Talia melhor que quando vivia aqui!

Hassam despediu-se de Rajar no primeiro porto que encontraram. Era a primeira vez que Talia saia de sua cidade, mas ela nunca imaginou que seria dessa forma...


	19. A União de Dois Corações Num Só Ventre

Talia despertava aos poucos, percebendo o ambiente em que estava: numa enorme cama, com cheirosas cobertas. Um travesseiro tão macio que dava prazer em sentir a própria cabeça, mesmo que estivesse pesando um pouco. Aquilo tudo parecia alucinação, mas não era. Tocou nas cobertas macias, brancas – obviamente aquilo era tudo real. Não era tão diferente da casa aonde vivia Crocodile, mas... aquela NÃO era sua casa. Levantou-se, e rodeou o quarto todo, decorado ao estilo barroco, similar ao quarto de Crocodile.

- Onde estou? - Talia perguntou para si mesmo.

Então lembrou-se dos últimos fatos ocorridos. Hassam! Não era ele que estava morto? Crocodile havia deixado sua criada e mulher presa em casa, protegida, e foi para a guerra em Alabasta. Mas... por que ela estava ali? Um pouco daquela insegurança diante da solidão naquele quarto acabou quando entrou alguém. Alguém que ela jamais imaginaria que reencontraria.

- Hassam! Mas... você... você não estava morto? - Talia perguntou, sem se mover de onde estava.

- Talia! - ele foi ao encontro. - Que saudades de você, minha amada!

Ele a abraçou fortemente, e Talia correspondeu o abraço amistosamente.

- Onde estou?

- Em minha casa! Tive que tirá-la daquele inferno! - ele falava entre os belos cabelos negros e levemente assanhados da moça.

- Mas... e Crocodile? Preciso ver ele!

- Não, Talia! Não procure mais esse tipo de canalha!

- Hassam! - repreendeu Talia. Você mal o conheceu, só trocaram poucas palavras, por que fala desse jeito dele?

- ...quer que eu te conte o porquê do meu ódio? - disse ele, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos.

Hassam sentou-se no divã encostado aos pés de sua cama e contou tudo o que se passou depois daquele dia em que pediu-lhe a mão em casamento. Talia não quis acreditar em nada, inicialmente. Ele, por um momento, chegou ter um pouco de raiva daquela inocência e paixão, mas controlou-se. Foi calmo e paciente com ela.

- Mas tenho notícias de Alabasta, Talia. Só lhe direi se prometer manter a calma e que não agirá precipitadamente.

Ela pôs a mão no peito. Não tinha sentindo dor física, mas uma dor espiritual de ver algo que não queria que acontecesse.

- ...pode... falar, estou ouvindo. E prometo não agir precipitadamente.

- É sobre esse Sir Crocodile. Ele era bem famoso lá por ser um honorável membro shichibukai, mas foi destituído de seu título após a tentativa de assumir de forma corrupta o controle do reino do deserto, Alabasta. Foi preso pela Marinha ontem de manhã.

Talia estava inerte em sua descrença.

- Mas, ele não morreu, não?

- Foi preso com vida, e agora só a Marinha vai decidir o destino dele. - ele aproximou-se de Talia. - você teve uma oportunidade única! E Alabasta está um caos devido a guerra civil. Morreram muitas pessoas, e vão levar anos para se reerguerem. Tive a oportunidade de conhecer seu amigo lá, Rajar. Fomos nós dois que a salvamos daquela destruição toda, e com isso, livramos você das garras daquele Crocodile...

- Chega! - Talia gritou, indo até a janela.

- Acalme-se, Talia. Prometeu que não faria nada precipitado...

Hassam entendeu totalmente a situação. Talia amava aquele homem... ela não era apenas uma simples criada. Talvez, o amasse platonicamente ou era de fato uma amante.

- Talia... qual era sua relação com ele? Seja sincera para mim... porque não entendo essa sua fúria depois que te contei a verdade sobre...

- Eu amo ele, Hassam. Era isso que queria saber? - Talia disse, ainda olhando para o belo horizonte de Namasis pela grande janela.

- E... por que não disse isso antes? Você já teve algum relacionamento com ele?

- Não... quero falar mais nada, por favor... deixe-me descansar um pouco.

- Mas não sem antes de comer! Mandei fazer um bom banquete para você descontar esses dois dias que passou dormindo!

- Dois dias dormindo? - Talia se virou para Hassam.

- Isso mesmo. Precisa se alimentar!

- Mas... não tenho fome...

- Esqueça a fome! - Hassam puxou-a para um abraço fraterno, levando-a para o divã novamente. - Vou mandar trazer a comida até aqui, com licença! - disse, saindo do quarto.

…...

"Alabasta sofreu o caos por dias, mas agora descansava sob uma forte chuva. Sir Crocodile era o responsável pela seca no país e pelas conspirações contra o rei. Pôs o reino em crise durante aproximadamente três anos, mas a Marinha ultrajou todos os planos corruptos desse ex-shichibukai em nome da ordem e da lei do mar. A Família Real Nefertari volta aos eixos, sem abalar seus oitocentos anos de dinastia."

Hassam leu o jornal. Mas rumores diziam que Crocodile foi detido por um grupo de jovens piratas, e não por um certo almirante Smoker.

- Dizem que Almirante Smoker não quis se pronunciar a respeito da detenção de Sir Crocodile. - comentou seu amigo e segundo rei de Namasis. Possuía vestimentas típicas quem nem Hassam, e até a similaridade da barba, porém seus cabelos eram negros.

- Talvez ele seja um oficial nobre e modesto, cuja motivação é apenas cumprir suas tarefas sem a necessidade de ostentar vitórias diante de todos. Um admirável senhor, pelo que vejo! - disse Hassam, folheando o jornal. - Então, as más-línguas começam a espalhar boatos diante disso. Deveriam respeitar o trabalho da Marinha!

- Mas ainda é estranho... porém, Alabasta livrou-se de um fardo pesado. Agora, é esperarmos eles se recuperarem, para que essa jovem possa voltar à terra natal.

- Eu mesmo vou propor ao rei que meu reino se junte em uma aliança com o dele, e assim ajudaremos a reerguer a majestosa Alabasta. Por causa de Crocodile, Talia era presa aos caprichos dele e sequer pode falar em seu favor, não podendo responder se queria ou não casar-se comigo.

- Por falar nisso, Vossa Majestade vai levar o jornal para que suas palavras sejam acreditadas por ela?

- Sim, só estou esperando que ela se alimente e recupere. Já fui bastante doloroso em comunicar o fato e do motivo o qual odeio Crocodile. Sejamos pacientes, meu grande amigo...

Na suíte do rei, Talia se recuperava de tudo. Sua fome parecia maior que o normal, provavelmente resultado do jejum de dois dias. As servas do rei admiravam aquela figura formosa e doce, que agora parecia uma criança gulosa perante doces. E o desjejum que Hassam preparou era um verdadeiro banquete. De repente, Hassam bateu à porta, pedindo licença.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro, Hassam. E também preciso lhe falar algo...

- Agora não, Talia. Apenas preocupe-se em se alimentar e recuperar forças. Logo, poderá sair por aí e conhecer o meu palácio e meu reino, como já havia prometido anteriormente, você se lembra? - disse, fazendo um simples cafuné nos negros cabelos macios que amava tocar.

- Mas... apenas queria pedir desculpas por meu comportamento de mais cedo...

- Nem precisava desculpar-se. Sabe que isso não despertou nenhum tipo de raiva em mim, sei que estava muito abalada emocionalmente. Só... senti um pouco de ciúmes... quando disse que o amava.

Talia abaixou a cabeça. Ela sabia que Hassam o amava, respeitava-lhe o amor. Mas... o coração dela já tinha um dono, um antigo dono.

- Acho que agora é a minha vez de contar meu passado com Crocodile, desde o dia que o conheci...

Os dois passaram o resto do dia compartilhando experiências e situações vividas no passado. Ambos trocaram entre si alegrias, tristezas e diversas outras emoções. Mas Hassam ainda sentia mal pelo fato de Talia, mesmo sabendo de tudo o que aconteceu, amar Crocodile. E Talia, no fundo de sua alma, sabia como era Crocodile depois que passou a viver com ele. Mas acreditava que ele realmente gostasse dela. Não apenas porque ele oferecia prazer, mas porque em seus olhos havia uma sincera ternura em relação a ela. Se ele realmente tentou matar Hassam, provavelmente foi por um intenso ciúme, por medo de perder quem tanto ama. Interiormente, Talia rezava para que Crocodile estivesse bem, mesmo preso. Queria tanto reencontrá-lo, queria explicar que não fugiu, que estava pronta para ir com ele até onde ele fosse, mesmo que fosse no inferno. Teve uma crise de choro nos braços de Hassam, que a colheu nos braços. Não gostava de vê-la nesse estado, ao mesmo tempo que amava tê-la ali, perto dele.

Talia teve dias difíceis pela frente. Hassam, apesar de tê-la ali, emocionalmente frágil, soube respeitar sua pessoa. Foi como um irmão para ela. Pelas manhãs e tardes, a fome intensa invadia o corpo dela; de noite e madrugada – quando não conseguia dormir -, era atacada por longos prantos. Hassam dormia no chão de sua própria suíte, deixando a cama só para ela, mas queria estar por perto para protegê-la. Preocupado com esse estado emocional dela, mandou chamar o melhor e mais experiente médico de Namasis, para examiná-la. E teve uma surpresa que o acertou como uma flecha no peito.

- Sim, devido aos fatos que a deixaram perturbada, ela pode ter essas alterações que podem cessar com o tempo, na maioria das vezes. Mas o grande acontecimento é que ela está esperando uma criança, logo essas alterações hormonais também são da ocorrente gravidez. Ainda é inicial, por isso deve tomar toda a precaução possível, para o bem dela e do feto. - disse o médico, limpando a testa suada com um pano.

- Ela está... grávida?

- Sim, Majestade. Logo, a Família Real recebera uma alteza! - disse ele, parabenizando Hassam com uns tapas afáveis no ombro.

- Mas... é que...

- E tem mais! - interrompeu o médico novamente. - Não sou dessas tradições de adivinhar sexo, mas reza a lenda que mulheres belas e sadias sempre geram os primeiros varões! Parece que um príncipe está a caminho! Hehehe...

O médico saiu sem deixar Hassam se explicar. Ou Hassam não conseguiu explicar a real situação para o médico. Talia esperava um filho daquele homem... confirmando as confissões de Talia, que havia dito que teve relações com ele e que este mesmo havia prometido todo o reino de Alabasta para ela, depois que substituísse o Rei Cobra. Ele se sentia perdido. Teria que cuidar dela e da criança que ela estava esperando. Assumiria o papel paterno, mesmo um pouco contrariado. Mas havia um pequeno porém: Talia não iria aceitá-lo como marido apenas porque estava cuidando dela. Ela exigiria que Crocodile soubesse, e exigiria vê-lo, mostrar-lhe o filho dentro e fora do seu ventre. "Oh, amor... por que só me guia para as mulheres erradas?" essa pergunta assombrava a mente do jovem rei. Hassam esperou o dia seguinte para avisar Talia, porque naquele mesmo dia estava tão pedido nas ideias...

Um dia se passou. Talia conseguiu um bom repouso graças ao remédio de camomila e maracujá que o médico lhe deu. Acordou disposta, resolveu arrumar todo aquele quarto com o mesmo carinho que Hassam cuidava dela. Mas Hassam não queria que ela fizesse esforço, mimava-a como se fosse sua princesa. Na tarde daquele dia seguinte, enquanto ambos estavam no jardim do palácio, Hassam teve que responder a pergunta de Talia.

- Diga-me, meu querido amigo Hassam: o que seu médico disse que eu tenho?

- Nada de mal você tem, ao contrário... - ele hesitou por alguns segundos. - dentro de si está sendo gerado uma pessoa.

- Como?

- Sim, você está grávida. O médico deixou um laudo comigo, esperei dar para ti quando soubesse.

- Mas... está falando sério? - perguntou ela, com um belo sorriso que encantava Hassam, mas naquele momento só lhe inspirou a velha preocupação.

- Sim, mas ele receitou total descanso! Nada de emoções intensar e abusos de comida, ouviu?

- Mas estou calma, Hassam. E Crocodile? Ele precisa saber disso!

- Não agora. Verei se tenho autorização da Marinha para que ele possa receber visitas, assim podemos até ele revelar a gravidez. - Hassam tentou acalmá-la com isso, mesmo que não estivesse planejando essa promessa.

- Nem imagino como e onde ele está agora! - ela parecia que estava para chorar, o que de fato aconteceu.

- Fica calma! - ele a abraçou, e foi correspondido com o mesmo abraço. Minha maior preocupação são vocês dois! Vocês merecem estar vivos!

- ...obrigada... - ela afundou o rosto no largo peito dele e desabou em choro.

Hassam fechou os olhos. Não se importava com o que havia passado entre ela e Crocodile. Parece que uma chama queimava esse mesmo peito que servia de acalento para sua amada. Lutaria por esse amor, mas ainda temia em magoar Talia. Só o destino saberia como tudo se resolveria.

…...

Em uma cela solitária e fria, Crocodile esperava seu destino. Na prisão principal da Marinha, foi desprovido de seus bens, teve as roupas arrancadas e foi jogado quem nem um cachorro maltratado numa cela, mesmo extremamente machucado. Por intervenção de alguns médicos da prisão, Crocodile pode ser atendido e curado. Agora estava ele, com roupas de prisioneiro, ainda com seu gancho, acordado e refletindo sobre tudo. Suas feições brilhavam uma frieza intensa, uma revolta por dentro. Ainda não admitia ter perdido para um "rookie", assim chamados os piratas inicantes.

Impel Down parecia ser se destino. Era lá que a Marinha mantinha os piores criminosos. O inferno mais intenso que o próprio inferno folclórico. A perda dos seus sonhos o desmoronou seu corpo e mente. A promessa que não pode cumprir. Ela esperaria sozinha em sua ex-casa, até que retirassem de lá para... sabe lá o que fariam com ela. E quanto mais ela vinha em sua mente, mair tudo parecia torturá-lo aos poucos.

- Minha Talia... desculpe-me por não ter te dado a vida que prometi! - disse baixinho, mentalizando para que isso chegasse a mente dela, sem se importar onde e como ela estaria.


End file.
